We Met Again: The New Order
by Anime-Gurl12
Summary: It's 3 yrs since S&S had been at Hogwarts.The gang reunites in Tomoeda on an innocent vacation. But soon they make a startling discovery & meet some mysterious visitors as new unexpected evils await them all(crossover&cameo appearances from other anime)R
1. Prologue: The Beginning of Evil

**Note:** This is the Part one of the story We Met Again written by Rachael and Melissa. This story is the official sequel to the story We Met in Hogwarts. We strongly recommend that readers read the original first, but it's not entirely necessary. Please make sure to visit our site at www.enchanted.ca.tt 

* * *

  
**Prologue: The Beginning of Evil**

Deep in the heart of England is a world like no other. A world unknown to people like you and I. A world filled with magic and wonder, amazement and splendour. It is filled with things that ordinary people would only dream to be a part of. A world of witches and wizards and creatures and plants that you could never see; a place where people like you and I could never be accepted. We, non-magic folk, are known as Muggles. This place has no particular name, nor particular location. In fact it is all around us, but we would never notice.

Then there is an institution, where all young wizards and witches are trained to learn magical studies and learn about their world. This place is called Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course, you may know by now that this is no ordinary school. It was created over a thousand years ago by four of the greatest of magic folk of Britain, and these four became the cornerstones of wizarding history beyond imagining. Tales a many have been told about this school of wonder, and only ones such as they would ever know about it.

Then we come to speak of one of the most infamous of them all. The story of an evil and impious wizard, full of hatred; his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. But of course, no one ever called him that. He later became Lord Voldemort, commonly known as the Dark Lord, and only a few dared to speak his true name. For the name itself instilled the great fear into any wizard's soul, and sent shivers down any wizard's spine. Lord Voldemort himself killed and took delight in murdering innocent people, wizards and Muggles the same. And for many years it brought a dark ominous shadow of dread over the wizarding world.

But the tale does not end there. It continues with the young hero that saved them all. His name was Harry Potter … and while only a baby, he brought Voldemort's downfall. However … no one quite knew how, only that he was known by all wizards as _The-Boy-Who-Lived_, the only one who survived Lord Voldemort's deadly attacks. However, this was just the beginning.

* * *

In the depths of the Forbidden Forest, a soul was pining, holding on for precious life. The being, struggling along, hoping to get even a thrice chance to retrieve the power he had lost so suddenly. This being was hardly human, nor beast, all the same. Dark and formless, his body was flaccid and adorningly lifeless. This was what had become of Lord Voldemort. 

Two years before he was fighting, trying to, once again, kill Harry Potter, and had he succeeded he would have surely been in a better state. However, though he barely could remember, he knew that another had defeated him. A girl, with such extraordinary powers, had caused his weak body to be flung into the forest.

He dwelled on this hatred … his anger and spite was that which kept him alive, kept him going. But he was in need of something more … unicorn blood, milk of Nagini (his large snake), and dragon heart.

Where would he have gotten dragon heart? Well, it was quite simple, providing that just a year ago, he had discovered the rotting corpse of a dragon. He hadn't known how it had gotten there, but neither did he care. He took its heart, ate it raw, and then he was absolutely certain that he would be unstoppable. But it was too late. It would not be long before finally, he would be dead. His body was weak and beyond repair. And soon he would be no more.

But his soul remained sinful, heinous and revengeful and was not ready to rest. His body was gone, yes, but the heart of the dragon was more than enough to keep his soul thriving. His soul was willing to strive and the determination was still to kill, to destroy, and to cause retribution to the girl and boy who had caused his death. He knew there was only one who could help him now.

* * *

A woman sat crouched in the corner of her hospital bed. The woman was elderly but her hair was still a rich brunette, her face was free of wrinkles and her tanned skin was flawless. She shook violently, her forehead drenched with sweat and her heart throbbed heavily in her chest.

She lowered her head and reminisced over the past …

_Renona Kedevrahoshi, a young woman in her teens bustled about down the halls of Hogwarts. She was very beautiful. She had long, wavy brown hair and bright amethyst eyes. She was in her sixth year at Hogwarts and a prefect in Ravenclaw. She was always very happy and tried in her best efforts to live life to the fullest. She felt in a daze and her heart beat with the deepest adornment that she had ever felt in her life._

_Today she was meeting Tom Riddle, her boyfriend and lover since her fourth year. She had never in her life met a boy quite like Tom. He was everything a girl could want; he was that dark and handsome stranger that every female fantasized about and had those eyes that were deep and mysterious. He was one of the smartest in his year and won awards and achieved in everything. She enjoyed every meeting with Tom, for their meetings were rare. Tom was in Slytherin house – the most resented house in all Hogwarts._

_Not only this, but Tom was often very secretive about himself and even though she was closer to him than anyone else, he still never told her much. He never spoke of his parents, or any remnants of his family. His mind recurrently seemed preoccupied and weary and Renona often felt awkward around him. However, she overlooked this and they continued to meet in secret and she loved him more than ever. She was willing to give whatever she had for him, her life, her heart and even … her soul._

_Soon it was their seventh year at Hogwarts. She was now Head Girl alongside Frederick Appleton. She greatly resented this for she wished she could be alongside Tom who had been named Head Boy. They went to the Yule ball together and graduated together. She had never felt happier. Tom even seemed happy, but something about him did not seem quite right. It was sometime later when Renona moved to Scotland for a year. At that point she was upset that she had to leave him, but they kept in touch through OWL's. Soon, however, he stopped writing to her and contact between them dwindled, then eventually vanished. Renona continued to write but he never responded._

_Renona returned to England on a vacation where she finally discovered that Tom Riddle had disappeared, and no one knew where he had gone. Feeling distraught, Renona left England and went back to live in Scotland, where she found her parents dead. She did not know how they died and apparently, the healers didn't know either. There seemed to be no direct reason for their deaths._

_She went back to England and then discovered the most shocking news she had ever heard: Tom Riddle had resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard ever. He was killing Wizards, Witches and Muggles by the dozens. Renona was in absolute astonishment and did not know what to do. Soon Voldemort had found her and was demanding that she join him as a Death Eater, a recruit in his numerous ranks of murderers and those that had betrayed the Ministry._

_He was hideous, with red snake-like eyes and a high, scratchy voice. Renona had automatically refused but then he threatened to kill her like he did her parents. Young and foolish, she was scared, but still in love with him she could not help but decide to join him and to do his bidding._

_It was not long until Voldemort reached his defeat, and his evil reign was over. Renona was among the many who gave up being a Death Eater. Still fearful of her safety (the dark lord loyalists were after her) she went into hiding in her grandfather's homeland of Japan._

_However, Renona was not free of her fears. She lived among Muggles and led a fairly normal Muggle life, rarely using her magic. But time passed, and soon word sprung up about Voldemort's appearance. In next to no time, Renona was scared again and she began to have nightmares and hallucinations. Traumatized at his possible re-arising she began to scream out at night and ramble constantly about 'The dark one is out to get me' and 'Tom, why?'_

_People began to believe she was crazy and after a petition went around to her__ neighbors__, she was sent to a mental institution._

The now aged Renona sat still in the corner of her bed, and anxiously looked around her. She glanced over at the end table beside her bed, covered with bottles of pills and prescriptions of all sorts. She would never let the Muggles control her, and she would never take the pills.

Suddenly, she heard a voice inside her head.

_'Renona …'_

'Who's there?' she squeaked, her heart pounding faster as her body trembled more violently.

_'Renona …'_

'Who are you?' she cried again, pulling the covers closer to her face.

_'Don't you remember me, _dearest_?'_

The voice sounded like a sly grin. Its cold, braying voice was scratchy and ethereal, almost like an interrupted transmission from a ghostly radio station. Renona felt her heart stop and her blood ran cold. It was _him _…it was Voldemort.

'Tom?' she screamed hysterically. 'What do you want with me?'

_'Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt you.'_

'Please! Go away!' she began to cry, her voice growing hoarse. From a far distance she could hear the nurse's footsteps approaching her room.

_'Go away? Whatever for?'_

'I loved who you were Tom, but I don't know you now! You're not who I fell in love with. I'm-I'm … I'm so scared of you now …' Renona shuddered, the tears stinging her eyes.

The voice cackled viciously, taking pleasure at the fear and misery she was feeling.

_'I don't believe in love. There is no such thing as love. My father "loved" my mother. Then he left her because she was a witch!' _the voice paused then continued._ 'I hated my father, I hated everything.'_

'But … I loved you, Tom … doesn't that matter to you? Are you really that cold?' Renona sobbed as she spoke, the tears splashing down her cheeks.

_'I told you already! Love is meaningless!'_

Renona sobbed again, heart-broken. The only man she had ever loved betrayed her. Here she was now, cowering in a corner of a bed in a mental hospital, all because of him. Had she really been foolish to ever associate with Tom Riddle?

'Tom … I would have done anything for you — _anything_!' she sobbed.

She could hear the steps coming closer.

_'Would you do anything for me now?'_

'Anything!' Renona spluttered her eyes were sore from the constant crying.

_'Well, join me … become a part of what I am … together we can rule all and do as we please! We will be one being for an eternity!'_

Renona stared in shock. Become apart of what he was? What _was_ he? But it didn't matter. Her whole life was in shambles already and there was no hope for her. The idea of being with her former lover forever and to rule all sounded tempting.

'Ok …' she said hesitantly, 'I'll do it.'

There was a dazzling flash of light, so bright that her eyes burned. A sharp pain pierced through her heart like a knife and a white-hot burning washed over her body like a wave of fire, making every inch of her skin prickle painfully. The dark death-marks on the front of her elbow, chest and side burned and then reformed into the shape of a dark raven, its wings spread. Voldemort's soul intertwined with her being.

Her shriek rang out of the room like the single cry of a Banshee. She fell hard onto the floor. Still fully awake, back numb from the fall, she lay there laughing, as if laughing at existence itself. Limply she sat up, raised her head and stared out the window with maddened bulging eyes and she chuckled as she glared through it. She rose sickly to her feet and swayed off balance.

'Pathetic Muggles … wretched meddling fools … I must seek vengeance …' she whispered malevolently.

The nurse flung-open the doors and stared at the woman who stared through the window. The nurse could only see the back of her head but was worried from the scream she had heard from halfway down the hall. From working in a mental institute, that wasn't unusual, but it was her job to make sure the patients received their medication.

'Renona, are you all right?' the nurse called as she remained standing by the door.

Renona turned her head and shot her a sidelong glare. The nurse's rosy face turned pale as her eyes widened at what she saw. Renona's usually tan skin was sallow and pale like porcelain and her hair was dark and grungy looking. Her purple eyes glinted eerily red as her lips curled into an evil smile.

The nurse backed away, gasping in horror. 'What are you doing?' she tried to say, but the words didn't come out.

Renona held out a long wooden rod in front of her, pointing it directly at the nurse's chest.

'DIE!'

A flash of green light … the nurse lie on the ground … her eyes extensive … her mouth wide open … her body motionless.

Renona cackled shrilly and made her way around the building.

The infirmary was in uproar, people screaming and instantly dropping dead. The hospital entrance doors burst open. The skeletal form of a woman stepped out, her eyes narrowed, as her sneer grew wider.

'LORD VOLDEMORT HAS RISEN AGAIN! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Premable Pause

**Chapter 1: The Preamble Pause**

Syaoran stared down at the ground, a tear rolled down his cheek only to land onto the ground with a silent splash. His fists were seized tightly. He could feel his veins pulsating as rage flowed through him. He couldn't believe this could be happening and his only memory was what had been the vision in Divination years before. Why was this happening?

Sakura looked up at him, into his angry, brown eyes. She squinted as she tried to make out what each blur was with a tear-filled gaze.

Syaoran gently stroked her arm, panic and anger burning through him as his hand dripped with her blood. She was so cold and so … so pale.

'Call an ambulance!' she heard someone call faintly. It sounded so far away.

Sakura closed her eyes again. She was dying. She knew it. Her heart was beating slowly, and only growing weaker as it approached a halt.

'Don't worry, they'll be here to save you soon!' She heard someone say.

'Hold on, Sakura! Don't die on me, please! I—I need you!' Syaoran whispered shakily, squeezing her hand.

'It's too late for me.' She wanted to say, but the only thing she had enough energy to say was very little. She breathed her last breath, '… I love you …'

Her green eyes shut softly. A faint tear descended down her cheek and landed insignificantly onto the ground. The life went away, like the small, cooling breeze in the summer.   
With a yelp of distraught, Syaoran's heart sank heavily into the depths of his chest …

* * *

It was late January. It was a brisk afternoon and the winds brought haunting chills in the air. Many had hoped that this winter would end. But this was the last thing on the mind of a girl in her late teens. Sixteen-year-old Tomoyo Daidouji leaned her back against the wall. A strand of her dark hair curled between her thumb and forefinger. She turned her majestic head around the corner and watched her friend. She sighed.  
  
At the age of 16, Sakura Kinomoto had chosen to leave her home, leave her father and brother, and moved into a penthouse together with her second cousin and best friend, Tomoyo. Sakura's father Fujitaka, and Tomoyo's mother Sonomi, wedded only just before they had decided to leave. Sakura was able to continue her studies in junior high (after an intense 9 months of Cram School), slowly progressing to senior high standard. She went to the same one her own brother, Touya, had at once attended, Seijou High. Her brother himself had gone away. To University along with his best friend Yukito. 

Many of their close friends, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika and Takashi kept insisting that the house was too big for their own good. It had at least ten rooms, not including the three bathrooms, kitchen and recreation room (not to mention the maids, security, care-takers and butler!). Both girls were brightest in their classes, and so were enabled to rise a year.

They weren't only intelligent but also very beautiful. Many boys and young men in turn had requested the pleasure of a simple date or even their hand, but it was always the same answer: 'I'm seeing someone, sorry.' However, Tomoyo had never been involved with anyone. She was waiting for someone special that would make a significant change in her life, and make her feel complete. But with the boys she had encountered limitless times before, it seemed only worthy of a fantasy.

And no matter how far the line of males stretched, each boy and young man was at a loss, waiting of months and even years, pointless in a task, particularly one boy named Sanrio Kacheek. He was a boy with large, coke bottle glasses, electric blue hair and a sharp, whiny voice, which went from deep to high at all the wrong moments as if he still had a lot of puberty to go through.

Sanrio was obsessed with computers and inchworms (and racing cars which he had shared with a none-too enthralled Tomoyo. She didn't feel happy knowing she was the only one whom he'd ever shared that with). She cringed at the thought of him. He'd been asking her out for a date since the beginning of junior high, and it didn't seem he was going to quit any time soon.

Tomoyo lowered her eyes to the floor. Sakura had received her letter for attendance at Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry just after her eleventh birthday. She had packed her bags and left for a year of fun and adventure.

Tomoyo wasn't able to follow Sakura around with her camera anymore. No more cards. Kero left at home. Yue chose to sleep within Yukito and never emerged again. It seemed like forever when Sakura was away; those years seemed so empty without her bright smile. But now Sakura was here and she stayed.

Whether it was her will or not, she never returned to that mysterious magical school, and she never spoke of it, so it seemed that it had been half a decade of dreaming, disappearing into an apparently nonexistent world. While her other friends had only believed that she had been sent to an ordinary boarding school somewhere in England. They were not yet aware of the existence of real magic, nor did they know that they were referred to in terms as "Muggles".

She shifted a long gaze towards Sakura's back. In her hands she held a letter from her long-awaited love, Syaoran Li. Her feelings could've only grown stronger for him. As the saying went: _Absence makes the heart grow fonder_.

'Sakura,' said Tomoyo softly. Her hair cascaded down over her shoulders like a magical waterfall as she turned into the light of the window. 'It's almost time to leave. They'll arrive in about an hour.'

Sakura turned her head slightly and gave Tomoyo a side-glance. She smiled.

'Yes, Tomoyo,' she said and pocketed the letter. 'Let's go meet them.'

* * *

The two girls took a public bus and then a train to the Tokyo Airport. A long strip of yellow taxis lined up outside, barely half an inch separating bumpers from noses. It was late afternoon so it was sort of quiet, smooth and easy to move around. They wandered over to the viewing windows that allowed people to view planes landing and taking off.

Tomoyo asked Sakura to stay by the window to see if their plane arrived as she looked up to the computerized billboard that displayed flight times.

And there was the one she wanted to see: _FLIGHT 243 LONDON – TOKYO arriving – 14:30hrs._

She smiled up at the bold white and blue letters as if to thank them for the information and returned to Sakura's side.

'Wai! Are you excited, Sakura? It's been two years since you've last seen them,' asked Tomoyo excitedly, clapping her hands together. 'And I'm awaiting one in particular …'

Sakura turned her head and smiled. 'And I know of whom you speak of, Tomoyo,' she said, giggling. 'In fact, I know you've been waiting for almost, what? Six years?'

Tomoyo's blushed. 'Well, of course, someone so close to you is surely worth meeting, and of all the things I've heard … I can't wait!' she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air and making people look at them. 'I am simply _busting_ to meet with them!'

Sakura stared, bewildered. Tomoyo had never acted quite this strange before. The girl did have her moments, but this was a concern. Sakura cautiously patted Tomoyo on the back, and Tomoyo calmed down. Sakura was relieved to find fewer people staring at them.

'Tomoyo, please don't do this when they arrive, okay?'

_'FLIGHT 243 LONDON TO TOKYO, NOW LANDING!'_ a man boomed over the speaker, making the entire airport quake with the deafening echo that followed, and causing temporary paralysis for the clients lining up for tickets in the main foyer.

Tomoyo and Sakura squealed and turned to stare out the window, theirs hands and noses pressed against the glass. They watched as the plane landed and glided across the run along the airline strip for ten minutes until finally coming to a complete stop.

'Come _on_! Let's go!' said Tomoyo in anticipation as she grabbed Sakura's hand and almost yanked it off.

Inside the greeting lounge were three high escalators that reached above the ceiling and through automated doors. A tiny red light blinked at the foot of the escalators and a pair of white sneakers emerged, and then black buckles, and then strange maroon-colored lace-ups.

Sakura felt tears well in her eyes as the three walked down the stairs.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stepped down from the escalators. Harry had certainly grown taller than the last time Sakura had seen him. He didn't appear as skinny and had buffed up a little from Quidditch, but his dark hair was as messy as ever. Ron, not familiar with Muggle transport and customs, looked rather ecstatic and enthused, as if anticipating the next surprise. As he stepped down he turned his head and took several more glimpses of the magical length of steps that you didn't have to walk down yourself (which was undoubtedly the escalator). He was about three inches taller than Harry and five off Hermione. Hermione's hair was shorter, sitting above the shoulders and much less frizzy.

Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer. She threw her arms around both Ron and Hermione's necks making them bend inward, their heads knocking together. Ron and Hermione looked startled at first, but then their expressions calmed.

'Hey, it's okay,' said Ron, his voice a lower pitch than two years before. 'We're here now.'

'I missed you guys!' sniffled Sakura, her face wedged between their shoulders.

'We missed you too, Sakura,' said Hermione. 'And you've changed so much!'

Sakura released them and they were able to look at her properly. Sakura's hair was slightly longer, an inch or more below her chin and the small wisps of hair at the top seemed to have grown out. She still had the same long bangs and fringe framing her face, but she looked lovelier than ever.

'You too!' said Sakura, smiling brightly.

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed, he turned his head slowly and found himself falling into eyes of deep blue.

'Oh, Harry,' said Sakura as she gave him a quick hug. She cleared her throat. 'Harry, Ron and Hermione, meet my friend, Tomoyo Daidouji.'

Someone snapped their fingers in front of Harry's face and pulled him back down to earth. He turned and looked at Ron. Ron shrugged his shoulders and nudged for him to look back. Harry turned and faced a girl with fair skin and dark hair about a head shorter than him.

'It's nice to make your acquaintance,' said Tomoyo with a pleasant air and bowed.

Ron and Hermione gave a simple nod and a smile. Harry dipped his head and quickly looked elsewhere.

'So, Ron, Hermione, how are you two doing?' asked Sakura cheerfully.

The two looked a little embarrassed at first, but replied with a quiet 'good'. The two couldn't deny their strong feelings for each other, and petty fights always were ended as quickly as they were started. Harry had often found that they would disappear for long periods of time, hours even, and whenever they returned they looked, what Harry called it, "tussled".

'Okay!' said Sakura cheerfully. 'Now that we're all introduced, let's get your bags, drop them off at home, and go to the mall for dinner! What do you say? Teriyaki?' she said it with such enthusiasm and with such a cheerful smile, that none could possibly deny her offer.

'It's great that the whole team's back together again,' said Ron yawning, stretching his arms and placing one around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione giggled and snuggled close to him as she pulled along a little cart-like suitcase. 'Very great,' she said.

Sakura turned and gave the couple an admirable smile.

'Harry,' said Sakura quietly, pushing a trolley full to the brim with their luggage, walking beside him. 'Is it true what Hermione wrote in the last letter?'

Harry looked somewhat uncomfortable, his fists dug deep into his pockets. 'Uh, I'll te-tell you later!' he stuttered and started taking larger strides and walked ahead as if to avoid answering her.

Tomoyo took her place beside Sakura and took a turn pushing the trolley. She watched Harry's back with an inquisitive gleam in her eyes and turned back to her best friend.

'Sakura, what did Hermione-san write in her last letter?' asked Tomoyo curiously in Japanese.

Sakura looked a little sad as she answered, 'He and Ginny … well … broke up.' She stuck her tongue out and took another turn pushing the trolley, which seemed to have gotten heavier. 'I don't know why, though, they seemed so right for each other.' Sakura lowered her voice to a whisper, 'But I'll tell you, Ron was secretly relieved. I guess it just doesn't seem right to have your best friend and little sister dating.'

Tomoyo gave a look of concern. 'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.'

Sakura shrugged. 'I suppose it isn't any of my business to ask him about it. It is rather personal.'

'I suppose,' mumbled Tomoyo sadly.

She stared ahead at Harry. Sakura had sent many moving photos of Harry and she had a lot to write about him in her letters. This made Tomoyo all the more eager to meet him. Tomoyo was secretly disappointed when she heard that Harry had a former girlfriend. Surely he would still be thinking of her, if Tomoyo knew what kind of person he was.

She felt very low of herself. She knew that Ginny would indeed be a witch and a student at Hogwarts. In comparison to Ginny, she was nothing. After all, Tomoyo was only a Muggle with no magic running through her veins. She wouldn't mean a thing to Harry, ever.

Harry slowed to a steady pace, turned his head and stared at Tomoyo from the corner of his eye.

* * *

After dropping off the bags at the house, they hurried over to the local shopping mall. After much debate, they settled for the basic westernized dinner fast food, McDonald's. Ron had never eaten it before and was simply thrilled about the French fries.

'Look! Look! They make the potatoes all small and thin!' he said in complete awe. 'How do they do it?' He shoved the chips into his mouth, closed his eyes and savored the taste. 'MMM! And it's so crisp! Mum would love these!'

'Oh, Ron, please …they make them back home. They're called "chips".' muttered Hermione, her face glowing brightly between the spaces of her fingers as she covered her face with her hands. 'And please, _not_ in a public place …'

Most of the customers sitting around them had forgotten their own food and were staring at the odd looking teen that was savoring fast food. After all, a red head did stand out in Japan, especially one who seemed to have never seen the light of day before. Nevertheless, it didn't matter that Ron was being stupid and Hermione was shrinking in her seat with embarrassment, Sakura, Tomoyo and Harry were having the time of their lives, laughing until their sides were sore.

'Guys …' groaned Hermione, looking like she was on the verge to tears. 'This is so embarrassing …'

'So-Sorry!' spluttered Sakura in her attempt to take a sip of her coke.

Tomoyo held a hand to her mouth and giggled. 'Ye-Yes! Oh dear!'

Harry stopped laughing and gazed at Tomoyo.

'This is great! Westernized Muggle food!' shouted Ron ecstatically.

He stuffed a whole burger into his mouth and looked like an overweight chipmunk as he chewed. He made a big 'gulping' sound and reached for another. Ron really loved food. He sometimes seemed more like a bottomless pit than a wizard. Sakura's laughter simmered to a soft chuckle. She could imagine that Ron and Yukito would get along quite well.

The fun was cut short by a piercing scream.

Everyone looked in the direction of the scream. A woman came stumbling from behind a restaurant counter. A shadow clung to her restaurant uniform. She fell down on her stomach and started kicking and flailing her arms as if she were fighting an unseen force. She screamed once more and went limp. She lay motionless on the floor.

A grey mist swirled above the woman and she was covered entirely under a shrouded mist. The shadow floated away from the woman and glided over onto a table. It throbbed like a steady pulse. It swelled in proportion until it grew to the size of a small child and became solid. Two minute yellow eyes appeared, two pointed ears stuck out of its head like antennae, and pairs of short arms and legs extended from its body. Wisps of black smoke rose around it. To everyone's horror, more of them rose from the floor, sprouting up like obscure black flowers.

Then the creatures started advancing on the people, ducking in and out of shadows, knocking over bins, tables and chairs. The people started to scream and run toward the nearest exits.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took out their wands.

The mall lights flickered out. It was dark.

'Tomoyo! Get away from here!' said Sakura frantically. 'It's too dangerous!'

'I'm not going to leave you alone!' cried Tomoyo.

'But there's nothing you can do!' she said angrily. 'Now GO!'

Tomoyo winced but she stayed definite. 'Sakura!' she exclaimed. 'Lend me your wand. You said before that a wand is still usable to Muggles.'

Sakura had never fought with Tomoyo before and didn't intend to. She handed Tomoyo her old Hogwarts wand, unicorn hair yew. She summoned the Sealing Wand and took out a card.

'Thunder!' she bellowed, lightening striking and obliterating five of the shadows.

Tomoyo held the wand in her right hand and tried in desperation to summon spells, she cried 'Abracadabra!' and 'Hocus-Pocus! Alakazam! Um… _Open Sesame_? ' But nothing worked. It seemed hopeless as six shadows surrounded her. Tomoyo stood there helplessly.

Harry blasted each of the creatures into oblivion. He ran over to her. 'Are you all right?'

'Y-Yes,' she stammered and looked tearfully at the wand in her useless Muggle hand. 'I'm useless.'

'Don't say that! You _can_ use the wand and harness its powers!' Harry said. 'Concentrate and _believe_ you can do it!' He gave her a quick smile and dashed off.

Tomoyo held her breath and pointed the wand down at a creature that had started crawling up her leg. She poked the end at its head and it burst with an explosion of vapor. She stared at the wand, hardly believing it.

* * *

The entire mall had been evacuated, surrounded by dozens of police cars, sirens wailing in the chilly night air, spotlights beaming over the mall roofs, clouds of steam sprouting from policemen's mouths as they tried holding back people that were eager to know what was amiss.

The police were too afraid to enter themselves and they had even hired a Shinto Monk from a local shrine. He stood importantly at the door stroking his beard and using his "expertise" to "summon good spirits for aid". He then began to wave his staff and mumble some incantations, which apparently were not changing the situation.

Rumor spread outside that five kids were actually fighting the "demons" within. Some suggested that it was the five Sailor Fighters: Sailor Moon, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter and Mars. But how wrong they were.

* * *

The creatures' numbers was multiplying. Sakura's energies drained as she continually used every Element and Attack Card she possessed. Hermione cast Enervating spells to replenish her allies and Ron and Harry used all the curses and hexes they could remember. But it didn't seem enough.

'We can't go on like this,' cried Ron. 'Bloody hell! I thought we came here to get away from this sort of crap!'

'Apparently not,' groused Hermione.

'Sakura! Hang on!' called Tomoyo as she ran over to her. She held Sakura's hand and they fought off the fiends together.

'They keep coming back with reinforcements,' wailed Ron, flinging his wand in the air, sending a wave of light all around him and incinerating the shadows.

'They must have a weakness,' said Harry with frustration. 'They don't do much harm, but they're extremely irritating when there's lots of them.'

Sakura's vision started to go blurry as she struggled, finding it difficult to stand. Tomoyo helped her up. Sakura had only ever felt that weak once, when she had versed Voldemort. But such memories made her feel sick, and now wasn't the best time to think about it.

Her eyes went blank and everything went darker. Black surrounded her. Thoughts of the time she had performed in the Tomoeda Elementary fifth-year class production of Sleeping Beauty, when everything had suddenly disappeared in a black void … everything but her. She had found the key to unlocking that darkness when she realized the light within herself …

'The Light,' uttered Sakura. She started to sink to the ground. 'Guys …'

The others quickly got the idea and cried together: '_Lumos!_'

Instantly, the three lights beamed together, creating enough light to make a light-barrier around them.

'LIGHT!'

The lights of the mall flickered on again. They heard sounds of metal clinking, swishing threw the air, like steely voices of hallow, like that of the heavenly weapons of angels.

Sakura raised her head and saw shifting colored blurs. She sensed two new auras: one green, the other a dark red. One with magic, the other without.

* * *

Hermione squinted her eyes hard at the two people that had come to their aid. She gasped, 'Syaoran!'

Syaoran turned and gave her a quick nod then swung his sword and sliced through a shadow. He turned and smirked at the dubious looks on Ron and Harry's faces.

'Long time no see, kids,' said Syaoran as his blade began to glow. 'Distill Strike!' he cried and smashed the sword on the ground. It caused a violent tremor that erupted throughout the entire center. This shook up most of the creatures and they vanished.

They all watched in disbelief as a girl with dark long pigtails leapt in front of them and started to physically fight the shadows. She seemed to levitate into the air as she swung her torso around creating a whirlwind, which picked up and shattered the last few monsters. She landed on her knees, stood up, and brushed off her skirt. 'Urgh! Dirty mall floors!'

Syaoran made one more heavy swing with his glowing blade and the last shadow was gone. He ran to the raven-haired girl's side and his sword changed into an orb, which he hung around his neck as a necklace.

Tomoyo stared ahead at the others. She and Sakura stood several feet away from them. She saw Syaoran and his distant cousin and fiancé, Meiling. She shook Sakura slightly to try and make Sakura follow her gaze. Sakura groaned and lifted her head with much effort.

'Syaoran …?' she was barely audible.

Syaoran turned his head and stared at them. He looked startled, left Meiling's side at once and hurried over to them. He caught Sakura just before she slipped from Tomoyo's hold.

'Sakura!'

* * *

They walked among the shadows, avoiding the spotlights and sirens of the police mobiles and the excited chatter of the gathering crowd. They turned a corner, and came to the bus stop.

'I'm sure glad it's over,' muttered Ron to Harry who nodded. He turned to look at Hermione, but she was staring at her feet, her index finger pointed to her cheek as she was thinking. 'What's going on in that big head of yours?' he said teasingly.

Hermione sighed deeply. 'I'm just wondering, shouldn't we have received a warning from the Ministry by now? I mean, their magic inspections are very thorough and …'

'Hey, we should get wizard merits for what we did back there! What's all this about magic usage?' said Ron indignantly, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

Hermione gave him a scathing look.

'What were those creatures?' asked Tomoyo.

Meiling stood beside Tomoyo and struck a pose. 'Those black things we fought back there were Heartless. We've fought about three other batches of those today. Such a breeze!'

They all stared at her in admiration. She had fought expertly.

Syaoran had his arms folded as he said, 'I'm not sure what they were, but Meiling keeps assuring me that they are _Heartless _— some enemy from a video game called … something like …' He cleared his throat. 'Ring-tone Farts.'

'Kingdom Hearts!' said Meiling angrily as she glared at him.

'Like I'd care!' retorted Syaoran. 'You and your stupid video games!'

Meiling stuck her tongue out at him.

Sakura looked astonished. Why were they fighting so like brother and sister?

Ron looked even more astonished, goggling at Meiling. Hermione looked at Ron again and sighed.

'What's 'Keengdum Harts'?' he asked, sounding like he was impersonating Meiling's Chinese accent.

Meiling's eyes flashed. Syaoran and Sakura flinched at the same time. Hermione looked anxiously at Ron and then Meiling. Harry and Tomoyo just watched.

'Is that a Muggle entertainment thingy?' persisted Ron.

Meiling shut her eyes tightly and shook a fist …

* * *

'So, you decided to show up?' asked Tomoyo, as they sat silently on the bus home.

Syaoran nodded slowly and after a brief glance at Sakura, he turned to face the front. 'I'm glad we did … but I'll explain more when we get to your place. But why are _you_ here?' he probingly asked as his eyes scanned over the other three, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'Vacation. We'll tell you more later,' said Harry briefly.

Meiling stared at him for a moment, scanning for the infamous scar. 'You must be … Harry Potter?'

Harry nodded and turned away.

'I've heard a lot about you. I might be a — what do you call it … _Squib._ But I still know this stuff,' said Meiling confidently.

'So you're coming with us, right?' asked Sakura, changing the subject.

'Well, we were just going to show up at your place and then afterwards sorta hang around, then leave to stay at a condominium somewhere,' said Meiling sleepily as she leaned on one arm while the other remained in her lap.

'A _condominium_?' asked Ron, staring in bewilderment. 'What is _that_?'

Hermione shook her head slowly, swearing to punch Ron the next time he said something stupid.

Meiling turned and gawked at him as if he were the very definition of idiocy. 'What is a condominium? Well … It's like apartments … except it's not. It has a few units you can own but it's got additional stuff like nearby grounds, landscaping, elevators, pools, clubhouses, rec. rooms, et cetera. Except we were just going to rent one for five months since that's how long we're staying here.' She gasped for breath and looked away hastily. This guy was truly weird, she thought.

Sakura stared hard at Meiling. Syaoran rarely talked about her. Then her mind whirred back to when she had first seen her …

_Meiling smiled sweetly and linked arms with Syaoran. 'Hi, it's great to meet you.'_

_'A pleasure to meet you,' said Sakura politely. 'May I ask what is your relation with Syaoran?'_

_Meiling let out a shrill laugh, derisive if possibly noted. 'Why, dear girl, I'm his fiancé.'_

_Sakura had never heard of that word. The word was not present in her English vocabulary. Sakura nodded, smiling pleasantly despite the day's terrors. She turned to Syaoran with a puzzled expression, giving him the implication that she didn't know that word._

_'Me-Meiling's my fiancé,' he said uncomfortably, 'we-we're betrothed.'_

_Sakura tilted her head innocently. 'Hoe?'_

_Tomoyo leant over and whispered, 'kon'yakusha'_

_Sakura's hand dropped from fiddling with the necklace. Her eyes shut tightly and she forced the infamous anime smile. 'Con-Congratulations,' she managed to stammer and turned around before Syaoran saw her face. 'I'm very happy for you, Syaoran and Meiling.'_

_'That's lovely,' said Tomoyo softly._

_Meiling placed her hands on her hips, looking quite haughty, and Syaoran frowned, confused by her reaction, and a little embarrassed that Meiling was being so intimate with him._

_'Th-Thank you,' murmured Syaoran._

Sakura's mind seemed to spin, as many emotions seemed to overtake her. Were they still together? What about Syaoran? Had he forgotten that he had sworn his love to her several times in Hogwarts?

'Sakura?' called Tomoyo, snapping her fingers before her friend's face. 'Sakura?'

Sakura, quickly snapping out of her trance, turned to look at her worried friend.

'This is our stop,' said Tomoyo, pointing at the bus door. 'Are you all right?'

'Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go!' Sakura leapt out of her seat and followed Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, Hermione, Ron and Harry out of the bus and down the busy streets of Tomoeda.

'Wow! This place is so neat!' gasped Harry in amazement.

'Yeah … it does seem pretty nice,' yawned Meiling as she walked closely beside Syaoran.

'Oh! Look at that!' Ron pointed at everything in sight, mentioning everything even the least bit odd in detail. 'Ooh! This is brilliant!'

Hermione sighed with embarrassment.

'Well, maybe tomorrow we can all come back down to Tokyo and visit the Tower!' suggested Sakura.

'The Tower?' asked Harry.

'Tokyo Tower. It's the world's highest self-supporting iron structure and it's Japan's oldest structural design,' Tomoyo told him matter-of-factly. Harry gave Tomoyo a look of interest.

'Yeah …' began Sakura wistfully, her eyes going starry, 'and that's where it all began … the Final Judgment … Yue … everything …'

Everyone but Tomoyo looked at her, clueless.

'Um, never mind,' sighed Sakura. 'Anyway, the tower is very beautiful … especially at night. It's got about two-hundred lights and there's even a viewing gallery that you can see Mount Fuji from.'

'Really? That's sounds so exciting!' said Hermione.

_Wow!_ Ron thought to himself. _How do Muggles do it?_

* * *

It wasn't before long when the seven teenagers arrived at the penthouse. Syaoran and Meiling dropped their luggage at the door. Syaoran had intended to move it himself but Sakura insisted he let the butler, Smithy, carry it to his room. After the hustle and bustle of bringing out snacks and beverages and getting comfortable, everyone was lounging around in a circle in the living room.

'I hate cold,' grumbled Meiling as she sipped her hot cocoa.

'It's not this cold in Hong Kong,' explained Syaoran as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

'Really? I can't imagine _no_ winter!' Harry said, grinning.

'I'm so glad Dumbledore let us come on holiday. It's great to get away,' Ron sighed.

'He's your headmaster, right?' Tomoyo guessed.

Hermione nodded contently.

'Dumbledore let you get a break? Why?' asked Syaoran curiously.

'Didn't say,' said Harry and shrugged.

'Professor McGonagall just said we've done so much for the school that we deserved to get the year off,' Hermione sighed. 'But you know … something about what she said seemed untruthful.'

'Well,' began Ron with a regretful tone. 'I wish it was last year. Then we wouldn't have had to take our OWL' s!'

'Owls?' asked Tomoyo curiously.

'Ordinary Wizarding Levels,' Hermione said bluntly. 'It's a mandatory exam all students at Hogwarts have to take in their 5th year.'

'Well, I'm curious to know how you managed the trip here since you speak English and everyone around you speaks Japanese,' said Sakura inquiringly.

'Yep, we can't. But Hermione discovered a spell which helps us understand Japanese and speak it without learning it,' said Ron and with a wink.

'Cool!' said Syaoran, smiling. 'Teach it to me sometime! I would rather speak Chinese instead of this other stuff.'

'I wish I could be taught it,' sighed Meiling, pouting a little.

'So … why did you two decide to come?' Sakura asked Syaoran and Meiling.

'Oh, _that,_' said Meiling, rolling her eyes. 'Syaoran wanted to visit you. You're Sakura, right?'

Sakura nodded and blushed as she saw Syaoran's steady gaze on her.

'He also finished his final exams. I guess he wanted to get a break too. So, we're staying for a while.'

Syaoran sighed wearily, wondering why she didn't let him explain himself.

'I came because I wanted to know what it was like here. Auntie Yelan also thought it would be best if we went together since Syaoran has never been to Japan before.'

Hermione smiled politely. 'Wow! That seems interesting. It's rather peculiar that we're all here at the same time,' she said brightly. 'It's like a reunion!'

'It sure is some coincidence,' said Ron as he took another gulp of his cocoa.

'I don't believe in that. Only Destiny and Fate,' said Tomoyo as she exchanged a smile with Sakura and began to read a magazine.

'Nah! I don't believe in that destiny and stars rubbish!' sighed Ron wearily, placing his mug down and brushing back his orange-red bangs with his free hand which easily fell back into place.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Ron, _everything_ is rubbish to you.'

'Oh! Is _that_ what you think?' retorted Ron, looking offended. 'Who ran out of Trelawny's class? Surely not _you_!'

'Um … that reminds me …' began Sakura, desperately wanting to end a possible third World War. 'Hermione, was it true what you said in that letter?'

'Oh … um … about Ginny …' Hermione bit her bottom lip as her eyes shifted onto Harry and then Tomoyo.

'Yeah,' said Sakura abidingly, 'did they really break up?'

Hermione nodded slowly as Harry cleared his throat, indicating that he was feeling awkward about the conversation.

Sakura laughed nervously. 'So, um, what about the _other_ letter …'

'Oh … the _other_ one about _Harry_?' giggled Hermione.

'_What _other what about Harry?' asked Harry, looking confused.

Sakura nodded. 'Yeah … and Norbert.'

Hermione nodded and suppressed a giggle. 'Oh _that. _Well, you see, um …'

'Let _me_ tell it!' interjected Ron. 'You tell stories too boringly!' Hermione huffed in antagonism as she folded her arms and stared at him. 'Okay … it was about a year ago, the year you didn't come to Hogwarts. We were all very happy. Everyone was celebrating and crap and cheerful because You-Know-Who was dead.'

'No, I don't know _who_,' interrupted Meiling.

'Voldemort,' said Harry simply as he finished his last sip of hot cocoa.

Ron, Sakura and Hermione cringed at the mentioning of the Dark Lord's name.

'_Harry_! Please don't!' insisted Hermione as she looked at him perplexedly.

'Sorry,' said Harry quietly, rolling his eyes.

Meiling and Tomoyo had heard stories of Voldemort, but still didn't understand the harshness, which made wizards afraid to speak his name.

'Anyway, that year, a dragon suddenly showed up and there were sightings of it. Okay, so Harry and I were talking about Quidditch and stuff while Hermione was in the _library_ again —' (Hermione gave him a scathing look) '— then we found out that a dragon had been sighted roaming free. Harry and I saw a picture of it in the _Daily Prophet_ and knew instantly that it was Norbert. At that point, Hagrid was looking nervous and shaky.'

'Who's Hagrid?' asked Meiling.

'SHUT UP, WILL YOU?' yelled Ron. Meiling gave him a sharp glare. Ron continued while ignoring her glare. 'Okay so, we were worried too. Then that twisted-minded stupid rat was happy because he knew _all_ about Norbert too!'

_'Rat_ is what Ron calls Draco now,' whispered Hermione to Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran grinned and Sakura stared at Ron in alarm.

'Excuse me, but who is Norbert, and Draco?' asked Tomoyo politely.

'And HAGRID?' said Meiling irately.

'Draco Malfoy goes to our school. Hagrid is Hogwarts' groundskeeper. Norbert was Hagrid's old pet dragon. Dragons are illegal to be kept,' clarified Hermione. 'They're supposed to be kept locked up by a dragon keeper or left wild in their habitat far from people.'

'Yeah, but also at that time Charlie, my brother, was acting suspicious. Since Charlie was supposed to keep Norbert, and he was free, we knew something was wrong,' said Ron rather professionally. 'Harry came to stay with us during that Christmas and we found out that Norbert had escaped. I still can't believe that all _that_ happened and he never said anything to us about it.'

'Oh, wait! Don't you remember, Syaoran?' said Sakura anxiously. 'The dragon? The one we fought at Hogsmeade? Maybe _that_ was Norbert!'

Syaoran slapped his forehead. 'Of _course_!'

'You saw a dragon at Hogsmeade?' inquired Hermione.

Sakura nodded her head vigorously. 'I also saw Charlie talking to two other men and looked worried!'

Everyone's eyes grew wide with interest.

'You should have told me. We would have known sooner and would have been prepared,' sighed Ron.

'Yes, and then we were so worried because we thought they'd close the school down,' said Hermione.

'So we decided we needed to do something even if it meant killing Norbert,' Ron continued insistently. 'But Hagrid, that poor git, he didn't want to let him get hurt. It was as if he didn't realize that fire-breathing dragons, even Norbert, (_especially_ Norbert) could kill.'

Harry frowned and said, 'To make matters worse, that damned Malfoy went and blabbed to his father that Hagrid had owned Norbert and that he was hiding him. Then we got involved somehow. He told them that _we_ knew all along about Norbert and didn't say anything.'

'Don't remind me!' said Ron angrily. 'Once they got wind that my brother had Norbert and that it was his fault he escaped, Malfoy's father didn't hesitate to use that opportunity to harass my family! I mean, Charlie almost lost his job!'

'Well, anyway,' said Hermione as she tried to rush the story along, 'Harry, Ron and I went to the library and discovered all this material on how to take down a dragon. Ordinary spells, hexes and curses seemed useless (its large body mass), so we learned various strategies. Then we took on the dragon and Ron stupidly used the Stupefy curse which, of course, is useless against something as large as a dragon.'

'Well, i-it was following me and — and breathing fire!' protested Ron, starting to go bright pink.

'Yeah, well, Ron passed out. I tried to help. I don't remember what happened, but Harry says the dragon knocked me out with its tail,' sighed Hermione.

'Yeah, and so it was all up to me,' Harry started to tell it. 'I dodged it, but it was too fast. So I decided to use my broom and I did! I flew past it with my Firebolt and with the Crutacius curse … stunned it a bit … and quick thinking —'

'Harry saved the day!' Ron finished with his arms raised. 'Giving us 100 points each for Gryffindor, which won us the House Cup, cleared Hagrid's name, and Charlie was okay because they realized it was an accident!'

'And we got to see the pathetic look on Malfoy's face. There's nothing more rewarding than that,' Harry laughed and everyone else began to as well.

'Wow … that's amazing! I wish I was there to videotape it all!' said Tomoyo, engrossed with his story.

Harry glanced over at her and for a moment he felt himself entranced. She was beautiful and she was staring admirably at _him_. She thought his heroism was amazing. She thought _he_ was amazing. Harry wanted to look away, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Tomoyo suddenly looked away and took a drink of her hot cocoa. Harry sighed. He was sure he was beginning to fall for her. But he still had his heart partly set on Ginny. They had broken up, yes, but he still had feelings for her. He was so mixed up.

Sakura sighed softly. 'Um … I'll get more cocoa.' She returned several moments later with a freshly brewed jug of steaming cocoa and sat on her cherry-colored floor cushion. 'What's wrong?' Sakura looked over at Tomoyo who was reading a newspaper and looking awfully worried.

Tomoyo sat, shaking her head in astonishment. 'Look at this newspaper!' she said, showing Sakura the headline.

'WHAT?' screamed Sakura, almost spilling her cocoa.

'What happened?' asked Hermione as they all huddled together to see what the headline was saying.

'_Three-Hundred Found Dead at Mental Hospital_?' Ron read, staring at it in surprise.

Briskly Hermione began to read:

**TOMOEDA**--_Early yesterday morning, Aikio Tenki, a head therapist at Crown Institute for the Mentally Impaired, walked in for his day at work, but only to his horror discovered several bodies at the entrance._

_'It was terrifying!' Aikio said during an interview, 'I walked in to get settled and start work with my patients and then I saw someone lying there … dead!'_

_Aikio claims that he began to panic when he saw the two corpses and then went around the building only finding dozens more._

_'I wasted no more time,' continues Aikio. 'I called the cops!'_

_But even the police seemed to come upon a predicament as they heard the news. They probed the scene but have no suspects, strangely enough. Tomoeda's head Police Chief says that no one ever called in to report._

_'This is the most bizarre thing I have ever come across,' says Police Chief Heshi. 'Especially since there were so many dead and there still are no known witnesses. And if these bodies have been here a while, the incident might have happened two weeks ago and no one would have known.'_

_A passerby even had her input. 'Police lines surround the building and there are ambulances and police cars all over the place! This is appalling! How could something like this ever happen in our little town? I hope the culprit responsible will be caught!'_

_Aikio will be taken in for questioning, but is not a suspect in this case. In addition, forensic scientists were having a difficult time trying to find out how the people died._

_'The most puzzling thing about this whole investigation,' says a forensic officer in this case, 'is all these people died moments after each other. They look almost as if they were scared to death. There were no fingerprints, hairs or anything. No gunshot wound or even the slightest bit of evidence. It seemed as if they all died from natural causes. How could 300 physically healthy patients, nurses, and doctors just all drop down and die simultaneously in one day and place?'_

_'How could 300 people die all in one day and place' is the one boggling question penetrating through the minds of the officers and detectives on this case. Who is the one behind this incident? Was there anyone behind it?_

_Aikio states that 'it was lucky that a majority of the patients at the hospital were sent home and another set of doctors were on leave, or more could have died.'_

_Police are hoping to give future talk on this soon and are asking for anyone whom knows anything to come forward._

_ –Omayo Ki, Daily Reporter_

There was a brief moment of silence before anyone spoke.

'Three-hundred? They just … died?' stuttered Ron, a look of horror on his face.

Syaoran remained silent, his eyes wide with shock.

'But how could that happen? How could they just … _die_?' Meiling glanced around nervously, her cup quaking in her hands.

'And they have no idea who it is responsible or how they died.' Tomoyo still stared at the article.

'ARGH!'

Everyone jumped in their skin and turned to Harry. He held a hand to his forehead, his face screwed with pain.

'Harry, what's wrong?' asked Hermione fretfully.

Tomoyo lowered the paper onto her lap, staring anxiously at him.

Harry cringed in pain and slid off the sofa and crouching over on the floor.

'HARRY?' Hermione, Sakura and Tomoyo cried.

'M-My scar!' Harry seethed through clenched teeth. 'It-It hurts!'

'SHOULD WE GET ICE?' cried Tomoyo.

'N-No, I'm fine,' stammered Harry as he began to raise himself and return to his seat on the sofa.

'Are you sure, Harry?' asked Sakura softly.

'Y-Yeah …'

He furiously wiped the few tears that leaked from his eyes. They stared at him still concerned as one thought went through their minds … Voldemort.

* * *

An aged man sat at a desk, staring distantly out his office window. He stroked his long white beard as he stared ahead in silence while in deep thought. A frown fixated on his ancient face, his brows knit and his blue eyes gazing into the distance. He felt alone. It wasn't this alone that troubled him. A new danger was arising. And he knew his time was drawing near …

The door creaked open, and three men strolled in. One was a squat, round figure with rumpled gray hair. Another was an stout, severe-looking man who wore a gloomy cloak and bore a pale, pointed face, gray eyes and pale blond hair. The third was a stiff elderly man who wore a crisp suit and tie, and a head of short grey hair and a narrow mustache.

'Dumbledore!' the blond man roared, hastily stomping over to the headmaster's desk and slapping a scrunched up newspaper on it. The grey-haired man and the elderly man briskly followed after him, a stern look on their faces.

The aged, white-bearded wizard turned his seat around to face the man. He prodded his fingers together as he smiled up at him calmly behind his half-moon spectacles.  
  
'Ah! Cornelius Fudge! Lucius Malfoy! Barty Crouch! I have been indeed expecting you. How have you been?'

'Not good, Albus, not good at all,' uttered Crouch angrily.

'Oh?' Dumbledore raised his head slightly in curiosity.

'Enough of this lollygagging! You know why we're here!' snapped Fudge, his face turning a sickly red.

Dumbledore shut his eyes and opened them with a sigh. His smile disappeared as he looked up at Fudge with a serious stare.

'Look at this!' Fudge held up the crumpled up newspaper for him to see. The Daily Prophet's headline read, '_Harry Potter Sent to Japan to Fight Danger? An Incident with Heartless!_' After reading the headline, Dumbledore looked at Fudge's face that had gone quite pale from rereading it. 'Tell me this is NOT true!'

Dumbledore regarded him calmly, looking over his half-moon spectacles.   
'For me to tell you such would be a lie.'

'_Who_ do you think you are?' roared Malfoy. 'How dare you take the law into your own hands?'

Dumbledore turned his chair slightly to face the window and said softly, 'I felt the time was necessary.'

**'**No, Albus! Never did you have entitlement to do what you have done! Indeed, those three are lucky we didn't forbid their magic use!' cried Crouch angrily.

'Indeed, _Indeed_!' jeered Fudge in agreement.

'Under age wizardry is against the law! This is a bloody outrage!' Malfoy followed.

'A bloody outrage, it is!' yelled Fudge.

Malfoy gave Fudge a scathing glance and gritted his teeth. Dumbledore didn't reply.

'Who do you think you are?' Fudge shouted, repeating Malfoy. 'You have no right to send mere _children_ to fight something this evil as … as —'

**'**— _Voldemort_?' Dumbledore finished for him, a glassy glint in his gaze.

Fudge and Crouch flinched at the Dark Lord's name, while Malfoy's thin lips curled slightly which quickly turned into a frown. There followed an irritable silence with Lucius Malfoy breathing heavily with rage. Fudge seemed to be struggling with words for his proper response.

Slowly and anxiously, Fudge muttered, 'Er … yes …'

Dumbledore sighed and replied placidly. 'Mr. Fudge, I respect your views … and I agree that it was very well not in my authority to send my school's pupils to a foreign country to do such activity. However, these three are the key to the survival of not only wizards, but Muggles alike.'

Malfoy looked outraged and spat, 'You don't appear to understand the seriousness of what you've done, Dumbledore!'

'This is definitely the job of an auror!' cried Crouch. 'Not some … some school-aged _hooligans_!'

Dumbledore's eyes suddenly went like ice. He said with a tone just as chilling as his gaze, 'With what Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger have experienced through their five years here at Hogwarts … it is far more than what any auror has gone through in a lifetime.' They all looked shocked at how cold his tone was. 'Not to mention, that Harry Potter himself has encountered Voldemort on numerous occasions and was one of the few who lived to tell the tale —'

'That is not the point, _Albus_!' seethed Malfoy. 'This isn't about _Potter_! This is not one of your silly games! What you have done is _illegal_! You've out-stepped your boundaries this time!'

Crouch ran a finger over his moustache and nodded. 'We could very well have you in Azkaban for this atrocity! If word gets out about this — if it leaks out about the Ministry's slackness …'

Dumbledore raised his hands and signaled for their silence. He lowered his arms and gazed at Crouch calmly. 'Barty, please. You know very well that it is in our best judgment to go forward with the operation. Time is running out … Many people are going to die and get hurt. We must act quickly, and I believe that the three I sent are best for the job. This is the new Order.'

Fudge's forehead sparkled with sweat in the light of the candles in Dumbledore's office. He reached a hand into his pocket and withdrew a crisp blue handkerchief, which he used to mop his forehead. 'Oh, yeah?' he said weakly, his eyes shifting to Malfoy then back to Dumbledore. 'And what are you going to do when their parents discover that they haven't been sent on vacation?'

Dumbledore nodded his old head wisely. 'That will be resolved in time. Anger and Concerns will pass … they eventually will be thankful for this decision.'

Crouch looked at Dumbledore skeptically and said in a sort of irritable tone, 'How will these three adolescents alone be able to fight this immorality?'

There was something of a twinkle in Dumbledore's wrinkle-rounded eyes. 'They shall be aided by seven others, all bearing their own unique strengths.'

Malfoy bit his lip so hard that he cut into it and he tasted the salt of blood. He brought his lips into his mouth and sucked hard.

Fudge looked panicked.** '**Who is this dark wizard, anyway?'

Dumbledore sighed. 'Dark Raven, I believe … I await to find out his or her true identity.'

'All right, Dumbledore,' grunted Fudge, floundering his arms in anxiety. 'I give up. I trust that your notion is best. I suppose we shall let this one incident pass. But be warned, if this fails —'

'Don't expect to be headmaster for long,' Malfoy hissed, spitting a bit of red stuff from his mouth, his pale eyes flashing dangerously at Dumbledore. 'And believe me, when I say you have pushed your authority to its final level …'

Crouch and Fudge did not bother to disagree. Quickly, Malfoy stormed out from the room, a whirlwind breezing past him as his rage flared. Barty Crouch and Cornelius Fudge followed after him awkwardly, not willing to risk questioning his anger.

_That Dumbledore!_ he thought bitterly to himself. Thoughts zoomed through his head.

Lucius Malfoy had always been a supporter of the Dark Arts and Voldemort. His evil and sinister ways always the source of his menacing rise to power in the Ministry of Magic. But ever since Lord Voldemort's repetitive downfall, he felt terribly infuriated; his death mark burning with incredulous pain. Now however, Voldemort had ascended again joined with Dark Raven, more wicked and merciless than ever.

And as a faithful servant to the dark side, he was determined to please his every whim. However, he simply could not allow Dumbledore to disintegrate his master's plans. _Harry Potter? _In what way could a meagre _boy_ stop the great Lord Voldemort? And who were the 'others' of whom Dumbledore spoke of? Well it didn't matter …

He knew that the Evil Raven, Lady Karasu, would have plans of her own … with the tidings of his only son …

* * *

_Thankyou For Reading We Met Again. Please make sure to visit www.enchanted.ca.tt to get the full stories and updates. Once Again, DO NOT copy or steal our fanfiction._


	3. Chapter 2: The Phoenix Fighters

**Chapter 2: The Phoenix Fighters**

Thunder crashed. Sakura woke with a start. Lightning flashed, illuminating her windows and giving way to the transparency of her silk curtains. Sakura squeaked and hugged her knees. She hated thunder. It had become her greatest fear after she'd overcome the fear of ghosts (she'd received sufficient training in Hogwarts).

_ Grow up, Sakura, _she mentally scolded herself._ You're too old for this. You're 16 years old. It's time to grow up!_

The thunder roared like a ravenous beast, loitering about the heavens in search of prey. Her whole room shook and trembled around her. The things in her room seemed to shrink into the shadows. Sakura tossed back the covers and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She couldn't sleep in this weather.

Sakura hurried to the end of her room and dashed down the hall. Several tiny wall lamps rowed down the hall so that it was only partially dark, but they didn't provide Sakura with any comfort. She stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. She stared at the doorknob and mused over whether she should turn it or turn back.

She grasped the knob and turned.

The door opened and glided smoothly in an arc across the floor. Light leaked into the room, dispersing over floorboards, a wardrobe, a chair, and a queen-sized bed. She entered and quietly closed the door. She tiptoed across the room and slid under the covers of the bed, taking care not to make too much vibration.

She heard a soft moan and cocked her head. She saw the fine outlined features of Syaoran's face. She smiled. He looked calm when he slept, without a hint of aggression on his face. Sakura touched a hand to his cheek.

His eyes flashed open. He stared at her impassively for several seconds before something registered. His head jerked up. 'Sakura?' he gasped. 'What are you doing in my bed?'

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Sakura yelped and sank deeper into the bed.

'Are you okay?' he asked softly. 'Are you scared of thunder?'

'And lightning,' she added and pulled the blanket over her face. 'I-I don't like being by myself during a thunder storm … it's scary.'

She heard Syaoran chuckle, raised her head and frowned at him. 'Well, it is! Thunder is my greatest _fear_!'

Syaoran shook his head slowly and brought her into his arms. He embraced her tenderly.

'I thought your greatest fear would be not seeing me again …Well, I know that's my greatest fear … not seeing you again.'

Sakura hugged his waist. 'Syaoran. I missed you so much.'

'And you demonstrate this by sneaking into my bed in the middle of the night,' he said teasingly.

Sakura giggled and hugged him tighter. 'I wouldn't have gone into anyone else's bed, if that's what you're implying.'

Syaoran shifted closer to her. Their legs became intertwined, neither bothered by such intimate contact. He lowered his face and kissed her forehead. 'Gosh, it's gotten so complicated. Especially after reading that newspaper, and those attacks … those Heartless creatures …'

'I was scared we couldn't defeat them.' She stared into the dark. 'It's like, there's always going to be a new evil … evil will never come to an end. We're destined to fight forever … If forever has no end, what's the point in fighting at all?'

Syaoran made a shushing sound and kissed her cheek. Sakura blushed and she was thankful it was too dark to see colour, only monochrome.

'As long as we keep trusting and believing that good will always triumph, it will be fine. Don't forget that year at Hogwarts with Voldemort.'

Sakura shivered. 'I don't want to remember, though,' she said. 'I don't want something like that ever happening again … what if any of you got hurt, or died? I couldn't bare it.'

Syaoran covered her forehead with kisses and blew warm breath into her hair. 'I swear on my life, Sakura, I'll never let any harm come to you. I'll always protect you.'

With him with her, by her side, Sakura felt that she could accomplish anything. Sakura yawned softly. She raised her head and it seemed that she meant to kiss his lips, but missed by half an inch and kissed his chin instead. She snuggled down into his arms.

'I'll always protect you, too … I love you.'

She heard him sigh and whisper, 'And I love you.'

* * *

After much confusion and tension of the other night, they all thought it best to seek some peace and relaxation that would ease the stress that they felt. In good wishes, Sakura and Tomoyo offered to take the rest of the group on a tour of Tokyo. Ron and Hermione were both particularly keen on this offer, and Meiling nodded vigorously stating that she had heard much good things about shopping in Tokyo.

They caught a tram from the Tomoeda train station that morning and reached Tokyo Station around 11. They went for a nice, long detour of the city, traveling through the quick-pacing crowds, the scattering masses of black coats and umbrellas. Meiling had to be steered away from the entrance to the shops by Syaoran as she stared hungrily at the revolving doors, her gold card wedged between her teeth. The others assisted him and they hurried to the Tokyo Tower.

Half way, Meiling screeched to a halt, almost knocking half the group over. She pressed her hands and nose against the glass and stared at the playful puppies in a pet shop window.

'_Wow_!_ Puppies_!' exclaimed Meiling as she pealed herself off the glass. She swung around into the shop, the door tinkled with a bell as she entered. The others watched through the window as Meiling brandished her gold card before the shopkeeper and pointed at one of the puppies.

Syaoran blanched. 'Oh no! She's going to buy it!'

Next moment, Meiling left the store with a puppy nestled in her arms, licking her chin. The other girls made squeals of pleasure and surrounded her. The puppy was a Chihuahua with a fine auburn coat and large clear eyes.

'It's so sweet!'

'And adorable!'

'What did you name it?'

Meiling looked proud as she said, 'I decided to call him Chi-Chi!'

The three girls looked around at each other.

'You called a puppy _father_?' asked Sakura with confusion as Tomoyo nodded and Hermione said, 'Silly pig, in Chinese, if I'm not mistaken?'

'Well, he is a boy, and he is cute and chubby!' Meiling raised the puppy high so they could all look up and admire him. Chi-Chi yapped happily. Meiling gave him a tight hug. Sakura, Tomoyo and Hermione smiled around at each other. On the other hand, Ron and Syaoran looked thoroughly disgusted.

'Your cousin's a tad overdone,' muttered Ron.

Syaoran's eyebrows were knitted. 'On high.'

Harry thought they sounded like Meiling was being baked in an oven, on high, and had possibly been in the oven a little too long. He thought that Chi-Chi, if it did really mean 'silly pig', would qualify for roasting in an oven.

Syaoran shook his head and approached Meiling. 'You don't know the first thing about looking after animals! Remember that stupid bird you allowed to escape? I had to get it back for you at nightfall, not to mention it was _raining_ _heavily_! It's surprising the poor thing didn't _die_!'

'I was six years old!' retorted Meiling. 'I'm much older now!' Ron was sniggering. 'And you! Shut the hell up, baka!' she snapped at him with one of the few Japanese terms she knew. Ron continued to snigger though. Meiling glared at them, flicked a ponytail over her shoulder as she turned and started down the street.

As they started to follow her, Ron looked annoyed, ten seconds after the fact. 'Hey! Did she just call me an idiot in Japanese?'

Hermione shook her head. 'Ronald, please …'

Suddenly Chi-Chi started barking. Meiling tried to calm him down but he continued to bark and struggle in her arms. People looked at them strangely as his barks were carried out over the noisy traffic and the chatter of the crowded street.

'Gag that thing, will you?' yelled Ron, covering his ears.

Chi-Chi suddenly jumped out of Meiling's arms and bolted down the street, fast for having such small feet. Everyone broke into a run, trying to keep up with Meiling. Chi-Chi ran between people's legs and tripped them over and made a mockery of the traffic. He ran across the road, cars and trucks screeched as they halted.

'Chi-Chi!' Meiling wasn't too far after him as she tailed around a corner — 'UGH! SON OF A' — and smashed into someone.

Meiling pushed herself on her feet and shook her head furiously. She opened her eyes and stared at the person. He had pale blond hair styled as a cowlick, dressed in a green windbreaker, baggy black jeans and docks. He held the puppy in his hands, a considerable distance away from his face. Chi-Chi barked at him savagely.

'Let him go!' she exclaimed as she snatched the puppy away and held him defensively. 'And watch where you're going!'

'ME? YOU watch where YOU'RE going!' the boy retorted snobbishly with a thick, British dialect. He looked at Chi-Chi, and his brow wrinkled. 'And keep that bloody mongrel away from me!'

'Chi-Chi's not a mongrel and you're much more of an animal than he is!'

The boy folded his arms. 'I don't need this! Associating with lowly Muggles!'  
Meiling paused at the word "Muggles", a look of shock on her face.  
  
'Wait, how did you—?'

'Meiling! Did you get him!' called Sakura as she, Tomoyo and the others rounded the corner. They stopped instantly.

The boy turned his head, and his pale eyes widened as he stared incomprehensively at the others.

'Sa-Sakura?' he stammered.

Sakura clapped a hand over her mouth. 'Draco?'

'_YOU_!' Syaoran exclaimed.

'_Li_?' Draco gasped.

'_Malfoy_?' Harry shouted.

'Poofter?'

Ron stared incredulously. 'Rat!'

'Weasel?!'

'Who?' asked Tomoyo.

They all turned and stared at Tomoyo.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at Draco. 'What are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same!' retorted Draco.

Syaoran roared, 'ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!'

'IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!' Draco roared back.

'Please! Stop fighting!' cried Sakura. She stroked Syaoran's arm gently. 'If he doesn't want to say, he doesn't want to say.'

There was a brief silence.

'I'll tell you,' said Draco quietly. They automatically turned and stared at him. 'I'm … on holiday… I'm just looking for a hotel.'

'How long are you staying?' asked Sakura.

This startled everyone.

Malfoy lowered his head shyly. 'I'm not sure.'

'Ah!' said Sakura happily. 'Maybe you can stay with us!' The other gawked at Sakura. She smiled sweetly. 'Do you want to stay with us? There's plenty of room! We'd like it very much if you did!'

Draco stared at her with marvel. He tucked his hands in his pockets and scuffed his shoe at the ground.

Syaoran's eyes flashed. 'N —'

'Yeah, stay with us,' Meiling suddenly said. 'There's plenty of room.'

Draco's eyes shifted to Meiling. He unfolded his arms. 'If you insist. I mean, I can't really find any places around here.' He smirked as Sakura beamed at him. 'It's pretty crowded.'

'In this time of year it is, because it's the holidays,' said Sakura. 'We were just heading over to the Tokyo tower. You should come with us. Have you brought your luggage?' Hermione nudged Sakura in the rib, making Sakura look at her with surprise. 'Hoe?'

Hermione grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and steered her away from the group.

'Sakura, how can you let him stay with us?' she said in exasperation, '_Do you even remember what he did to you_? You know what he calls me — _Mudblood_! You've heard him say that a million times before! Only a few years ago you despised him as much as us! He betrayed Syaoran for goodness sake! Where is your common sense? Are you _really_ that naïve?' She paused for a second, and sighed heavily. 'Never mind … just think about it. Do you really want him to stay with us? Are you sure he can be trusted?'

Sakura stared hard at Hermione then she narrowed her eyes seriously. 'Hermione, I know what he did to us in the past wasn't right. But things can be forgiven and gotten over. A half-decent person would learn to forgive, even if it is Draco. Sure, he's messed up, but I believe he's changed … he's had time to think over his mistakes and I just feel … no, I _know_ he's changed for the better.'

'Oh … all right then … I suppose …' Hermione frowned at first, but she nodded her head as if in defeat and walked back with her to the group.

'So it's settled!' Sakura said, clapping her hands together. 'You stay with us!' She tilted her head gesturing for him to follow them. 'Come on, let's give you guys that tour we promised.' She turned to Tomoyo and they exchanged smiles.

Draco followed behind at a slow pace. Ron, Harry and Syaoran threw looks of contempt over their shoulders at him. Hermione shook her head slowly. Meiling kept glancing at Draco while Chi-Chi brayed.

* * *

They sat around the living room, very quiet. Hello Kitty, with an analogue clock in her belly, hung on the wall, ticking away the seconds, echoing, agitating the teenagers that resided in the living room. Draco was slumped back in a recliner, his arms folded and hands tucked under his armpits. He looked the most anxious about the silence that surrounded them.

There was a dull thud. Sakura hopped up from her seat beside Syaoran and walked across the room. She searched curiously about the window. Something big and grey flashed before her eyes.

'HOE!' she screamed, then, composing herself, looked at the window again. A fluffy grey feather duster popped in the window.

'Errol!' exclaimed Ron.

'Who?' Meiling and Tomoyo asked at once.

'Ron's family owl,' said Harry as he stood up and strode over. The window was a thick sheet of glass and couldn't be opened. Errol squawked insistently outside. 'I'm sorry Errol, you'll have to go through the bedroom window.'

Hermione rose from her seat and flourished her wand. 'I'll simply remove the glass.'

Draco rolled his eyes at the ceiling. 'Of course you will.'

Hermione cleared her throat, ignoring him. 'Ahem! _Glassiros_!'

The glass vanished and Harry pulled Errol through. The glass reappeared instantaneously. Everyone gave Hermione a look of admiration — particularly Ron — as Harry carried Errol across the room and placed him on the table. The old owl dropped a small parcel from his beak. Tomoyo picked it up and looked at it curiously. It had an envelope attached.

'It's for Harry, from Dumbledore.' She smiled at Harry as she held it out to him.

Harry didn't say anything, only took it from her slowly and opened it. He unfolded the piece of parchment inside and read it aloud. Draco looked vaguely interested as he leaned forward to listen. Ron still looked wearily at Errol who hooted contently on the table.

'_Dear Harry and company, I know it has come to your attention that all the occurrences you've witnessed are indeed most unusual. There is but one simple reason for this: a new but old evil has risen and resurrected_.'

Harry looked up from the letter his face as white as the envelope. Hermione nodded her head, urging him to continue. He read on.

'_The tip of the Ministry's wand can only reach so far, Harry. The best of our Aurors have been sent to investigate neighboring communities, cities, countries, including Mister Remus Lupin._' Harry took a deep breath. '_This enemy is a mystery to us and the limits of their power are unknown. But remember, our strength of will and faith of heart is as limitless as the evening sky. As long as there is good in the world, there is hope. In the galaxy of society, there are a select few in stars that hold the key to evil's undoing. Harry, those select few are you and those close to your heart.'_

His eyes lifted from the paper as he looked at each person sitting around him.

_'Cornelius Fudge and I have made an agreement, after much debate and intrusions _(and one particular infringement courtesy of Mr. Malfoy)'— Harry didn't read the bracketed comment because Draco was sitting directly in front of him — '_that you all are our chosen champions. By order of the Ministry of Magic, I deem you the _Order of the Phoenix_, or put in a more modern term seeing as you are a youthful generation, _the Phoenix Fighters_._'

Harry was startled and looked at them.

'I don't believe it,' breathed Ron, looking shocked. 'We're chosen by the Ministry.' Then his expression changed from shock to irritation. 'Bloody hell! I thought we were on a vacation!'

'Yeah, a vacation from the constant reminder that you couldn't afford a holiday hadn't Dumbledore paid for the fairs!' sniggered Draco.

'Drop it, Malfoy! We don't need your remarks … they belong in the sewage, like you,' snapped Hermione.

Draco's lips curled into a sinister smile, 'My, my…such a sharp tongue for such an incompetent _Mudblood_…'

Hermione's eyes threatened to spill while her lower lip begun to quiver. Syaoran shot a glare at Draco and defensively shook his fist.

'Malfoy, remember way back at Hogwarts, when I punched you in the face? Well, believe me when I say I still can…'

Draco looked threatened, placed his hands on his knees, as his attention returned to Harry. 'Well, go on then,' he said offhandedly.

Harry sighed and continued, '_I know you are surprised that we would bestow such a title upon you, such an honor. But I must say, you are all well-deserving candidates! Congratulations, all of you! I hope you will not be hesitant to accept. This is a most rare opportunity, especially for persons as young as yourselves. The youngest auror ever appointed was just over thirty, and that was nearly over one hundred years ago!_ … _In the parcel I've enclosed a broach and official badge for each member with an individual color that you'll all be able to recognize as your own. Yes, there is one for each of you present. I'm sure you'll all like the basic design; Minerva, respectively known as Professor McGonagall, assisted me. I'm quite pleased with the results. I will keep in touch through owls, but I insist that you look after Errol from now on. At his age, he couldn't possibly withstand much more strain, as the weather at the moment is rather ravenous. So it is best to keep him indoors for sustainable health and feed him a piece of toast every morning and a saucer of green tea._'

'We can easily provide the green tea,' said Tomoyo brightly. Errol stared up at her with his lantern-like eyes and hooted appreciatively. Tomoyo looked fondly at the elderly owl.

There came a silent rapping at the window. They looked again to find a minute tawny grey owl. Hermione cast a spell. The minute owl flew across the room then went 'splat' on the wall. It slid down the wall and landed in Hermione's lap. It tottered a bit then sprang to life and started buzzing in a circle above their heads.

'Pig!' roared Ron, grabbing the bird with both hands. 'What are you doing here?'

Pig's head popped out of the gap in Ron's fists and chirped. Then Pig slipped out of his hands like a bar of soap and plopped beside Errol onto the table.

'I see Dumbledore sent him as well,' said Hermione, her lips curling slightly. Pig was bouncing merrily beside a disgruntled-looking Errol.

'I see now there are two pigs in this house,' sneered Draco, eyeing the miniature-beast-of-burden perched on Meiling's shoulder.

Harry cleared his throat. '_Perhaps it is wise to advise you to be weary of the enemy. There will be many minions, some of mysterious character, appearance and varying weaknesses_.'

'Those Heartless,' said Syaoran, 'It makes sense now!'

'I can make the costumes for the battles!' exclaimed Tomoyo. 'It will be just like old times, when Sakura was a Card Captor!'

Everyone looked at her then returned to Harry.

_'Act quickly! Time will soon run out and you must be strong! Some may seem like a game to you, but they will become much more of a challenge than you expect._ _Be prepared for what you least expect! I wish you all good fortune (From Sybill Trelawney) I have unconditional faith in you and your strengths and abilities, magic and non-magic alike. Use each asset to your advantage. If you need anything or have any questions … send me an OWL. I'm always here to meet your needs. Good Evening and Good Luck. Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster._'

'That was strange,' said Syaoran quietly. He and Sakura exchanged looks.

'I wanna see the broaches. I wonder if there's red,' said Meiling, holding Chi-Chi in one arm as she reached for the parcel on the table.

Everyone crowded around to take a look at the colors. The badges were framed with gold, and on the bottom there was a depiction of a phoenix rising from the flames. The top was engraved in dark letters, 'Order of the Phoenix'. Each one seemed to depict a different symbol. And each broach was fashioned into a metallic wing with four rectangular feathers and a circular jewel at the base of the broach.

On it was the distinct carvings of 'PF'. Harry's was pale green, Hermione's a cerulean aqua, Ron's a burning orange, Tomoyo's a bright mauve, Meiling's a ruby red and Draco's was a silvery pearl. Sakura and Syaoran hadn't collected theirs yet. Meiling counted them all and stopped at 10 broaches. Then she counted an identical number of badges as well. She looked up, confused.

'But there's only eight of us, so what's with the other two?' she asked as she inspected the two that stood out from the others. They weren't gold but silver and their jewels were of a sapphire, and the other a pale magenta. Somehow she knew neither belonged to any of the teenagers in the room.

'Hey, what do you suppose, Syaoran — ' He wasn't there. 'Eh?'

'Hey, where'd Sakura and Syaoran go?' said Ron suddenly.

'Yeah, weren't they just by the window?' asked Harry.

'I'm sure they were,' said Hermione thoughtfully as she pinned her broach to her collar.

They heard a pleasant chuckle, like that of a minuscule Santa Claus. It wasn't Santa, but it was Tomoyo.

'What?' asked Meiling curiously.

Tomoyo winked at Meiling and Hermione. She explained to the boys: 'They're outside on the balcony. Sakura hasn't experienced her first kiss.'

Draco jumped to his feet, looking devastated. 'WHAT?'

Everyone ignored him but Meiling glanced at him.

'How d'you know?' asked Harry.

Tomoyo turned to him and smiled shyly. 'I know Sakura quite well.'

'You must know,' said Hermione in an amused tone. Everyone looked up to find Hermione peering through the curtain that cloaked a sliding door that opened to a marble balcony outside. 'They're out there.'

'You have a good eye, Hermione. I didn't notice there was a glass-door,' said Meiling as she skipped over, carrying Chi-Chi, and joined Hermione. Tomoyo giggled and whipped out a video camera from behind her back. It was like magic.

'What're you gonna do with that?' asked Ron.

Tomoyo gave him a funny look as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and joined the other girls. He was reminded of Colin Creevey. Ron looked wearily at Draco who still stood, staring blankly ahead. Ron smirked. Harry plopped beside his best friend and smirked at Draco as well.

The girls started chorusing with delight at the prospect of Sakura and Syaoran kissing.

'She did it! She did it!' shrieked Hermione. 'This is wonderful!'

'_Finally_, he did,' Meiling muttered. Then she began to shriek with excitement. 'This is so sweet! They are so good together!'

The three girls squealed and giggled. Meiling gave a slow, _detailed_ speech to the boys describing what was happening outside. Ron and Harry groaned in disgust. Draco remained confined to his chair, gaping into space.

'Why is she being so graphic?' muttered Harry.

Ron snorted like a frustrated mule. 'Damn you women!' he roared and stormed out of the room. Harry watched him bemusedly and turned to find Tomoyo looking at him.

'Is he all right?' she asked, stroking her camera like it were her pet.

Harry stared, nodding slowly. She smiled and turned back to the window and continued to giggle like a little Santa Claus.

'Where's Ron?' asked Hermione suddenly. Harry pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the door. Hermione looked annoyed. Tomoyo and Meiling glanced at her but quickly turned back to the window. 'Ron …' she said irritably and stomped across the room and through the door.

They heard two people yelling. _'Why can't you learn to appreciate this sort of thing?'_

_'That is disgusting!'_

_'Disgusting? Well, let me tell you something …'_

_'IT IS BLOODY SICK AND I WANT NO PART IN IT!'_

_'RON! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU …'_

Then it was silent.

Harry bent over and covered his face with his hands, shaking his head. Draco broke out of his trance and looked at Harry. Suddenly Hermione and Ron came out, looking what Harry called 'Tussled'. Draco was mortified. He and Harry covered their faces with their hands.

Tomoyo and Meiling turned from the window. They stared at Ron and Hermione. Chi-Chi whimpered and stuffed his face under Meiling's arm. Tomoyo switched off the camera and slowly rose to her feet. Meiling squat on the floor and comforted Chi-Chi.

'What … happened?' asked Tomoyo. 'Are you … hurt?'

'No, not at all,' said Hermione. She was running a hand through her hair, apparently trying to straighten it.

Ron pushed down the wrinkles out of his shirt. 'We're perverts — I mean — perfectly normal.'

Harry and Draco looked at each other sickeningly. Tomoyo and Meiling tried hard to maintain their attentions outside the glass-door.

* * *

_ Thank you For Reading We Met Again. Please make sure to visit www.enchanted.ca.tt to get the full stories and updates. Once Again, DO NOT copy or steal our fanfiction._


	4. Chapter 3: Implausible Chaos

**Chapter 3: Implausible Chaos**

In the depths of a dark, hollow lair, a pale woman sat stroking a human skull as though it were a favourable pet. The place was a cavity of darkness and volatile abyss. A sinister look was on the woman's death-like face. She smiled slyly as she stared at the rows of people before her. Again she stroked the cranium of the skull. The hollows in which eyes should have been, flickered an eerie green light. The faces of the hundreds of people who stood before her were shadowed and could not be seen. But it was obvious that they were backing away in fright.

'My Lord …' the woman whispered to the skull, 'your people are here, ready to perform your every whim. They've been gathered from all over the galaxies to help in our success.'

'Excellent,' a voice echoed from the skull. 'Is it assured that all of these beings hope for power, world domination or vengeance to humanity?'

'Yes, it is assured,' the woman said, her amethyst eyes glimmering.

'Have you drunk of the unicorn blood?'

'Yes, your Lordship.'

'And have you disposed of the Heartless? Failure _cannot_ be tolerated.'

'No need, your Lordship. The adversary has destroyed every last one of them.'

'I see …' the skull's voice lowered volume, sounding impatient. 'Deal with these fools.'

'Yes, your Lordship.'

The woman rested the skull on the ground as she stood to articulate the crowd. 'Times have gotten rough. You've all been appointed to take on one particular mission. You must destroy the Phoenix fighters. Two special members have forever been a threat to the Master's plans. But you will be the ones to end this once and for all. If one fails, another shall take their place.'

Whispers corrugated through the crowd as the woman glared at them.

'ENOUGH, YOU IDIOTS!' she roared. The crowd became silent. 'We've received word that someone has been spying on us. That person has been eliminated. Much information has been gathered on these two through this spy. The school they attend, location and so on. However we believe that there will be others learning about our little plots. Thus the reason why we have relocated to this particular institute. But we do not plan to stay here for long.'

Once again whispers amplified through the swarms of fellow minions as they failed to understand why their new lair was inside a school basement.

'Why is it that you've decided to relocate at a school?' asked a bald, greying man, his face hidden in shadow.

'No one suspects a school …' the woman answered. 'But, my fellow evildoers … I understand you have many questions. I assure you, they will be answered in due time.' Once again, the woman grinned, 'And you Mr. Potter and Miss Kinomoto … will be as good as dead.'

* * *

It was about 5:30 the next morning, a hazy and early dawn. The morning seemed to hold a dull, chilling atmosphere, as many late-January mornings seemed to hold of recent. It was dim and quiet, the wind howling and trees bear. Syaoran sat hugging his legs close to his body as he stared out the bay window of the living room. He didn't know what he hoped to find in the emptiness of the overcast skies, but he knew there was something out there. Many thoughts were still circling in his head. He had spent a short portion of the night before with Sakura.

They stood on the balcony together, kissing in the moonlight. He loved the warm feeling he got from spending time with her. Most people who knew him, mainly his mother, seemed baffled about the change in his personality. He had always been proud and boisterous, but he had become much more easygoing and kind-hearted. It wasn't until then when he had thought of himself as a Romantic. But he guessed he was. He liked love … he liked the harmony and beauty of it all. He didn't really care anymore about what others thought of this passionate side of his personality. It felt good.

But something else seemed to jab at his thoughts. Draco. He hated this guy with a passion. Syaoran's hate for him, alone, could burn a whole through his very being. He did not trust him and did not want him here. How could Dumbledore allow him to help them? Why would he? And that too! The new, arising dangers that Dumbledore had spoken of. Syaoran had had his run-ins with his former headmaster in the past. At first he was kind of scared of him, but then he came to think he wasn't that bad. He even trusted his word on the new evil on their trail: _This enemy is a mystery to us and the limits of their power are unknown._

But this seemed strange. He recalled that Sakura had defeated the Dark Lord. So how could Voldemort be alive and well, and how could he have gotten some unknown accomplice? How was it that this 'mystery enemy' was now taking over in place of Voldemort? And what did he mean by 'old _and_ new enemy'?

His thoughts were intervened by the movement of someone approaching him from behind. Syaoran, whom jumped a little in shock, whirled his head around to see his intruder.

A stifled yawn escaped Harry Potter as he came to sit beside him. ''Morning, Syaoran.'

'Oh, 'morning,' Syaoran replied as Harry scratched his head awkwardly.

'Couldn't sleep either?' asked Harry, glancing over at a nearby clock.

Syaoran blinked in surprise and looked down at the floor. 'No.'

'I couldn't keep it out of my head — Dumbledore's letter. And this new enemy thing …'

Syaoran looked at Harry again. He didn't speak to Harry often and he'd even had his not-so-positive-moments with him. But conversing with him just seemed natural.

'Yeah, I've been thinking too,' said Syaoran as he continued to stare out the window. 'I think we may be in for more than we think. Something is not right … something about the atmosphere …'

Harry also stared out the window. 'Yes. I'm also concerned about who we're up against. But I'm also curious about who these people are that Dumbledore suspects will come and help. I mean … why else would he give us two extra badges?'

Syaoran did not reply very quickly. He never really thought about it. Who _were _those people that were to assist them in the upcoming battles?

'But it's not just that,' continued Harry, as he bit his lower lip. 'The mental hospital thing too. Could it be that the new enemy is the one who slaughtered all those patients? D'you think that would require a lot of power? Taking out an entire building of hundreds of people?'

Syaoran looked at Harry again. 'It could … it _might_ be …'

'And that day we read the article, remember? My scar was hurting,' said Harry shakily. 'Wouldn't that mean that Volde —' Harry paused for moment as if expecting Syaoran to cringe or hold his breath at the sound of the Dark Lord's name, but he didn't, '— mort is around? That he's near … he's killed … and he's killing more?'

Syaoran gaped at Harry in shock as his mouth hung open. 'But if Voldemort is alive, he's going to try to seek revenge —'

'— On everyone who ruined his plans. He's going to try to get Sakura and I.'

Syaoran looked away and swore under his breath.

Harry returned his gaze to the window. 'I had a nightmare last night. A woman. I remember a woman with the whitest skin I had ever seen. But it wasn't just pale. It was like death. And her eyes, I'll never forget her cold, violet eyes …'

Syaoran stared at Harry at a loss for words. Where had he heard such a description before?

'… Her hair was dark and the place was horrible … skeletons all around her. It was Tomoyo and I. Tomoyo was … she was … the woman was strangling her. I begged her to stop.' Harry gazed blindly ahead. He removed his now fogged-up glasses and cleaned them with the end of his shirt. His voice was uneven as he continued. 'But she wouldn't and Tomoyo … she … died. I tried to stop her, but then … then she killed me. She took out her wand, and she killed me …'

Syaoran tore his eyes away from Harry. This was not right. Had Harry's dream been about the same woman with purple eyes, whom he had seen while having a vision at Divination two years ago?

'Harry,' breathed Syaoran slowly, his heart pounding. 'I had a vision with the same woman.'

Harry looked up. 'What?'

'At Divination, I remember it like yesterday … the woman was standing there and laughing … she killed Sakura … she stood above her _dead_ body! And she just _laughed_!' Syaoran felt his insides grow warm with fury at the thought of someone murdering Sakura.

Harry's eyes widened in horror. 'We have to do something! We can't let this happen … we _can't_!'

'THAT'S IT!' yelled Syaoran, standing up and placing his hands on his hips. 'WE MUST TRAIN! WE MUST PREPARE FOR WHATEVER VOLDEMORT HAS IN STORE!'

'What?' a small squeak came from behind them.

Syaoran and Harry turned around only to see Hermione standing behind them.

'What do you mean _train_?' she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

'H-How long have you been standing there?' asked Harry nervously.

'Not long,' Hermione yawned. 'But, do you have to yell? It's 6 A.M.! Honestly!'

Syaoran shrugged sheepishly as he re-took his seat on the carpet.

'So, what's this talk about preparing for, um,' Hermione's voice lowered to a small whisper, 'You-Know-Who?'

'We've decided that we're not strong enough to fight Voldemort,' said Harry, the window drawing his attention as he took notice that the sun had now begun to rise.

Hermione winced at the name of one of the evilest wizards of all time. 'Ok, so you think we need to train?' she said slowly. 'I assume in the preparation for a battle?'

'Yes,' replied Syaoran promptly, 'and I say we wake everyone up and begin training now. I'm thinking no-nonsense, strict, heavy duty boot camp-style — 100 push-ups, every-day-until-perfect kind of thing.'

Hermione's eyes sparkled. 'Yes! I'm in!'

Harry gaped at them both. 'What are you guys? Military drill sergeants?'

Syaoran grinned mischievously, rubbing his chin. 'Sergeant Li … I like it …'

'I'll do the magic instructions and make sure everyone does the right spells and stuff!' proclaimed Hermione. 'I'll provide magical theory manoeuvres!'

Syaoran nodded and said, 'Welcome aboard, Lieutenant Granger.'

Harry rubbed the back of his head. He knew how persistent Hermione was when motivated. But joined with Syaoran, he knew this was not going to be a game.

* * *

'Blimey! What do you mean we have to get up now?' asked Ron sleepily, his eyes drooping as he struggled to stand without wavering. 'It's 6:30 in the morning!'

'We have yet to explain,' said Hermione, a serious frown on her face as she left his room, stood in the middle of the hall, and shouted at the top of her lungs. 'Now, everyone get dressed and prepare for the Drills!'

'Ahem,' coughed Draco questionably with raised eyebrows. _'Drills_? Poofter, do you know something we don't?'

Harry, whom stood side-by-side Syaoran, said awkwardly, 'Um, oh … I suddenly feel the need to use the urinational … er … facilities.' Harry quickly snuck away from the group rendering the others puzzled.

They thought it best for sparing and training to take place down in the recreation room, which was the largest space of landing in the house. The group was assembled in a row, all wearing a uniform consisting of a navy blue jumper, black pants and black boots (courtesy of Tomoyo who thought it was a custom design for army attire but with much more tasteful color).

Syaoran strode up and down the line, inspecting each of his cadets, his arms folded behind his back, his eyes narrowed. He wore a smart black suit, gloves and a square cap that made him look like a sergeant. Ron gaped openly as he saw Hermione come into view behind Syaoran. She was wearing a suit like Syaoran's with a long skirt. She looked just as serious as Syaoran with her arms folded across her chest, wand sticking out of her right hand.

'Okay everyone, it has come to my attention that we are nowhere near as powerful as we have the potential to be,' he strode past Draco and eyed him darkly. 'We're going to concede by Dumbledore's words and I'm going to push you to your utmost potential and whip you into shape!'

'Might as well call us _Dumbledore's Army_ then,' muttered Draco.

Syaoran smacked one fist into the other and made Draco flinch. 'And now,' said Syaoran, folding his arms behind his back, 'we will be testing your duelling abilities and if necessary, teach you a few more techniques, charms and hexes to boost up your magical strength and knowledge.'

Meiling stepped out of the line and waved her arm lazily to get her cousin's attention. 'Excuse me, your _highness_,' she said tartly. 'But what about those of us who have no magic?'

The corners of Syaoran's mouth twitched as he answered, 'My counterpart, Lieutenant Granger, has already thought of that minor setback of blatant thought.' He turned and dipped his head towards Hermione who stepped forward.

'For those of you that fail in the absence of magic will focus on your physical capabilities,' said Hermione. 'I've prepared a little something I daresay you'll find rather … fun.'

Draco made to roll his eyes but both Ron and Harry nudged him hard at both his sides and made his face screw up. Harry grinned as Tomoyo giggled.

Hermione used her wand skilfully, swishing and then flicking it.

Red light flowed from her wand and gathered in a shroud of sparkling red mist. The mist became solid; the result was a long red punching bag that resembled a giant sausage. Meiling beamed at Hermione and approached the punching bag. Suddenly it gave a violent jiggle and a pair of rubbery arms burst out from its sides ended with giant red boxing gloves.

Meiling backed up in alarm. 'What the hell?'

'It's what it's named,' said Hermione curtly, 'a _punching_ bag.'

Syaoran and the others chuckled. Meiling rolled her eyes and cracked her knuckles.

'All rightey then,' she said and took a deep breath. A deep yell rose in her throat as she lunged forward to throw a steady punch. The bag blocked her punch. Meiling fell back and landed on her feet. She raised her hands slowly and took on a fighting stance. 'Comin' right atcha!' She lunged forward again. Now she and the punching bag were in a fighting-frenzy.

Draco watched Meiling fighting in fascination. He leaned and whispered to his right, 'My, she certainly has a lot of _energy _…'

'Yeah, you'd certainly be one to say something like that, you pervert!' snapped Harry.

Draco recoiled at realizing he'd said that to Harry went bright pink as he saw Sakura and Tomoyo look at him curiously.

'Ok, that's enough!' called Syaoran as he clapped his hands together. 'Now we'll pair you off.'

Hermione called, 'Sakura and Ron.'

Sakura and Ron stepped out of the line and walked over to a corner of the recreation room and began sparing with their wands.

'Okay, that leaves Tomoyo, Harry and Draco,' said Hermione thoughtfully. She took a step forward and placed a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. 'I take it you're not really one to fight.'

'You could say that,' giggled Tomoyo nervously. 'With my absence of a wand and all.' Her eyes darted to Harry.

'Well, if you want, you could … film the team's progress?' suggested Hermione.

Tomoyo smiled and withdrew the camera from behind her back. Harry, Syaoran and Draco stared at her uncertainly. 'I think I'll call it 'The Phoenix Fighter's First Phenomenal Fighting Friday',' said Tomoyo thoughtfully as she wandered out of the line and walked to film Sakura and Ron's duelling.

Syaoran cleared his throat and faced them. 'Ah, yes, so … Harry and Draco,' he stopped for a moment and just realized their positions. He lowered his head and shook it.

'It'll be fine,' Hermione said airily. 'Harry's much wiser now and I'm sure if we've accepted Malfoy's presence thus far …' she paused and made a face, 'ah, just see how they go.'

Syaoran looked at her sceptically. 'Well, yeah, fine.' He clapped his hands. 'Right! Harry! Draco! Over there!' he pointed to the far corner opposite Ron and Sakura.

Harry and Draco stared at each other. Something flickered in both their eyes and they grinned. They walked over to their appointed corner and drew out their wands. They stood facing each other with the wands levelled with their eyes as they glared at each other.

'Almost been five years, hey, Potter,' said Draco, smirking. 'Don't worry, I won't use a snake this time.'

Harry smirked and narrowed his eyes down to green slits. 'You're going to cower at my feet with your tail caught between your legs, _Rat._'

Draco's eyes flashed. After several attempts at harming each other and failing, they dropped their wands and lurched for each other's necks. The two boys were struggling on the floor, rolling on over each other, punching, hitting, and kicking.

_'Petrificus Totalus!'_ cried Hermione as Harry and Draco were hit with a light. The two boys' arms slapped hard at their sides and their legs locked together. They lay on the floor like two peg-dolls.

Tomoyo came over filmed them.

'This isn't respectful wizard duelling!' said Hermione shrilly as she stood beside Tomoyo and glared down at them. 'You not only need to use your wands initially for battle, but you need to respect each other!'

'I suppose they don't respect each other then,' sniffed Syaoran. He said to the boys on the floor, 'You two are hopeless. Hermione, take care of these two while I see how Meiling's doing.'

Syaoran walked across the room to where Meiling fought with the punching bag. It seemed she hadn't even broken a sweat. 'Going good, Mei.'

Meiling turned her head and smiled at Syaoran as she continued to block the bag's assaults. 'How's Sakura doing with _Redhead_?'

'I'll check,' said Syaoran thoughtfully as he turned and paced down towards Ron and Sakura.

'_Expelliarmus_! Expellimous — no, ah — Expel —'

'No, Ron, try aiming at my hand!'

'Uh, right.'

'Expelliarmus!' cried Sakura and easily disarmed Ron. Ron groaned and bent down to retrieve his wand.

'What's up?' Syaoran asked as he approached them.

Sakura said jadedly, 'Ron keeps missing my hand.'

'I just can't seem to pronounce it right,' moaned Ron as he lifted his wand.

Sakura turned her head and said to Ron, 'Your pronunciation is fine, but you need to tilt your hand a bit to the left and adjust the hold of your index.'

Syaoran whistled and raised his eyebrows. 'My, Miss Kinomoto, I am impressed.'

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and smiled innocently. 'Why thank you, Sergeant Li. I am most gracious at your word of acclaim.'

Syaoran playfully ran a hand over her head. 'Keep it up, kid.'

Sakura giggled and turned back to Ron. 'Ok, once you've got the handling correct, we could try a few element throwing charms,' she suggested.

Ron looked hopeful at that statement. He'd been looking forward to working similar magic like her Cards.

Syaoran grinned at their progress and made to return to see how Harry and Draco were doing, as he left, he listened intently to Sakura instructing Ron.

'Ok … Expelliarmus …'

'Expelliarmus!'

'Great, now louder and clearer this time.'

'Ahem … EXPELLIARMUS — WHOA! — OH, CRAP!'

Syaoran heard a shrill scream, whipped around and saw Sakura had fallen hard onto the floor. He ran over to her and helped her sit up. She cringed and grasped her ankle. Syaoran glared at Ron. 'What did you do?'

Ron winced and knelt down. 'Sakura, I'm so sorry! Oh, shit … I flicked my wrist the wrong way and the spell had too much backup in it and it went the other way and —'

'Sakura! Are you all right?' cried Tomoyo as she and the others came over to see what was wrong.

'It's ok, I'm fine,' whispered Sakura, cringing as she held onto her ankle. 'It was an accident. I sh-should've watched the way his hand was moving … Ron, don't worry, it was an accident.'

Ron shook his head, his eyes downcast. 'I'm a hopeless wizard.'

'No, you're not,' said Sakura firmly as she tried to stand. She whimpered and fell again.

'Your ankle,' said Syaoran quietly as he carefully removed her boot from her foot and inspected it. Her ankle was white and already appeared to be swollen.

Tomoyo thrust her camera into Draco's hands and knelt down to help Syaoran lift Sakura. Draco looked at it strangely and Harry snatched it away from him. Hermione lead Ron away to sit down and whispered soothing words to him.

'It's ok, really, I'm fine,' Sakura kept insisting but Syaoran had already brought her up in his arms and held her like a baby.

'I'll take Sakura to her room,' Syaoran told. He easily carried her out of the room.

'Is she ok?' Harry asked Tomoyo with concern as he handed her back her camera.

Tomoyo took her camera and frowned. 'Sakura's ankle is hurt,' she sighed sadly. 'Ron shot a spell at her foot because his aiming was off. But I know he didn't mean to.'

Draco was beside himself at the fact that Sakura was hurt.

'That Weasel nearly killed her!' seethed Draco, groping his hands.

'Redhead is such a clumsy idiot! If I had a wand, I'd hold it properly, better than him!' Meiling said angrily. 'And now Sakura's hurt because of his idiocy!'

'I agree!' snapped Draco.

'Yeah!' alleged Meiling.

They stopped fuming and stared at each other. 'We agree?' they said at the same time. They nodded slowly. 'Yeah …'

Tomoyo and Harry walked over to see if Ron was all right. Hermione was stroking his hand gently, whispering softly to him.

'Are you all right?' asked Harry as he bent down to get a better look of Ron's face.

Ron looked up with wide eyes. 'I'm … feeling the worst I've ever felt …'

'It was an accident,' said Tomoyo. 'Please don't blame yourself.'

'Thanks,' said Ron. He smiled weakly and stared into his lap.

Tomoyo sighed and turned to Harry. 'I'll go check how Sakura is doing. Please don't stop assuring him that it isn't his fault.' She smiled gratefully and walked out of the room.

Harry stared after her. He admired Tomoyo's sincerity. She was such a sweet girl, with mannerisms he had never seen in another girl before. She was somewhat peculiar, but beautifully diverse. He looked back to find Hermione smiling at him smugly. 'What?'

'You can't hide it from me, Harry,' said Hermione. 'I know you too well. You like her, don't you?'

Harry flinched and quickly looked away. He found it strange to see Meiling and Draco standing in the far back of the room in the deepest conversation as the punching bag hovered nearby, its rubbery arms folded impatiently as if expecting Meiling to return fighting with it.

* * *

It was an early morning, and Ron, Syaoran and Harry lazed on the couches in boredom. Syaoran sat with his arms crossed, gazing into the television. Ron was reading some of his OWL's from his mother and Ginny, while Harry stroked Hedwig's snow-white plumage.

'So what are we doing today guys?' asked Ron with a mild yawn.

'Dunno…' Syaoran said, flicking through the channels, 'the girls said something about going to the local mall.'

'Where's Malfoy?' Harry said suddenly, 'Is he still asleep?'

'Who cares,' muttered Ron unconsciously, 'he might as well be dead for all I care.'

'It's good to know his whereabouts,' Harry said understatedly, 'who knows what he could be up to.'

Syaoran huffed, 'Well… if he tries anything I'll be ready for him…'

The room went quiet again.

'Guys look!' Hermione broke the monotonous silence with an alarmed shout as she ran into the room.

'What happened?' Harry asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head as if in denial. In her hands was a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. She whisked it into their faces as Syaoran took it from her and eyed the cover. On it, a nervous looking Cornelius Fudge, a young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes and a bold headline reading: '_An Auror Dead in Japan'._

'What the — No way!' Syaoran bellowed as he stared in disbelief at the cover.

'What?' Ron asked curiously, leaping up and towards Syaoran.

'An auror was murdered — Cassandra Kindler,' explained Syaoran as he read it quickly. 'They say it was by Voldemort …'

'No way!' gasped Harry.

'Yes way … and she was a good auror too. According to the _Prophet_, she was one of the best _and_ she was undercover.'

'But how? How could it be by You-Know-Who? How do they know that? And how did she come in contact with him?'

Hermione sat down on a nearby couch, calmingly massaging her temples. 'She was spying on the death-eaters to find out what their plans were, as a mission by the Order. The Ministry know that she had been under the Crutacius curse for at least an hour — probably tortured into telling them about the Order's whereabouts. When they had no use for her she was murdered.'

Syaoran had finished the article and passed it to Harry who was now reading it.

'The thing is they don't even know what she found out about Voldemort. And why would they need to know about the Order's whereabouts? They've never cared about the Order before —' Harry muttered.

'_Why Harry?_ Because _we_ are the Order!' Hermione said frantically. 'Who has _You-Know-Who _been after for 16 years?'

Harry looked up slowly, his mouth open and his hands shaking as the newspaper fell from his hold and onto the floor. 'Me …' He mouthed as he gaped down at the newspaper in horror. 'He's finding out where we are …'

'The auror was killed in Japan … does that mean that he's here somewhere close by … for all we know _next door_?' Ron said frantically, as he gaped at his best friend in worry.

'That's exactly what it could mean,' Syaoran said angrily.

The room went silent and no one could seem to find a comment to make after Syaoran's, when out from the doorway came a yawning Sakura and Tomoyo.

'Ohayo,' Sakura mumbled sleepily as she walked sleepily into the kitchen.

'She means good morning,' Tomoyo translated with a yawn as she headed towards the door. 'I'm getting the newspaper.'

Syaoran, Harry, Hermione and Ron stared at them both in confusion.

'Think we should tell them about _this_ newspaper?' Ron whispered as he watched the door close behind Tomoyo.

'Not yet … we should wait till they're more awake … when they can take in the seriousness of this article,' Hermione whispered back.

Tomoyo had now re-entered the house, shivering from the cold, her bedroom robe bore little protection against it. She yawned once more and unconsciously sat beside Harry, who flinched at her sudden closeness. The group continued to stare at her in question as she began to read her newspaper. Suddenly, as if by some hidden spell, her skin became paler than it naturally was and she let out a yelp.

Hermione and Syaoran exchanged puzzled looks and then stared at her in intensified curiosity.

'The Seijou High School has been broken into!' Tomoyo said quietly, staring at the front page.

Harry leant forward to see if she was all right. Tomoyo blinked, glanced at Harry from the side and around at the others who had gathered around them. She sighed and continued to skim over it. She looked up and summarized the whole article.

'The school was broken into and will be closed for further inspection. Some windows were smashed and several desks overturned, but nothing was stolen.' She took a deep breath and continued. 'So far, they haven't found any fingerprints or any clues that would help to know who did it. There was nothing in the school worth stealing other than some computers …'

Her eyes lowered from the others and to the newspaper that was lying on the floor in front of Harry's feet. Slowly she picked it up and gazed at it. It was the _Daily Prophet_.

'This is more than coincidence,' she whispered, lowering both papers and stared at the awkward looks on everyone's faces. She turned and gave Harry a despairing look. 'What's going to happen?'

They heard a smash from the kitchen.

Syaoran leapt with a start and dashed into the kitchen. Shortly they heard a muffled curse and Syaoran called, 'Can someone clean this, please!'

They all rushed over to see what had happened.

Sakura was unconscious in Syaoran's arms as he kneeled on the floor. Around them were scattered shards of china and a puddle of water. He slowly rose to his feet and headed out of the kitchen.

Tomoyo and Hermione were first to bend down and clean the mess.

Harry and Ron exchanged anxious looks. What had happened?

* * *

Half awake, half dreaming, Sakura felt she was being carried, her arms tucked into the curve of her body as her feet dangled over her carrier's arm. Her ankle was still hurting from the other night, but was currently blocked out by the throbbing pain in her head. Even in her state, she could feel it, the evil. It was getting closer and stronger. It was recruiting other evils, enabling a stronger force. It was invading a world without knowledge of magic. Its presence was near and foreboding. She fretted it … but they had to do something soon.

* * *

The small golden guardian stretched his tiny front paws as he yawned contently. Cerberus, otherwise known as Kero, smacked his lips and rubbed his beady eyes. His ears pricked at the distinct sound of the bedroom door being opened. As he squinted through the line of light leaking through the slight opening in the chest drawer, Kero could see a young man staring down at his Mistress as she lay sleeping peacefully in her bed, her chest rising and falling with each calm breath.

The young man sat on the side of the bed and ran a hand over her head, running his fingers through her hair.

Kero listened as the young man spoke to her in whispers which he was sure that he elaborated them for only his Mistress's ears to hear. Though very quiet they were, Kero did happen to overhear one broken sentence:

'… Love you … marriage … rest now …'

Kero smiled as the young man rose slowly from the bed, walked across the room, turned and looked at the girl sleeping peacefully in the bed and closed the door making as little as a snap. Kero pushed the drawer further open with his hind paws and peered across the room at the doorknob. He could tell by the angle of the knob that the young man still grasped it, obviously in thought.

His wings flittering fast, emitting a hum as Kero flew out of the drawer and over to the window where he landed on the windowsill. He saw Tomoyo and the others walking out through the main gates, packing into a sleek black limousine. The young man emerged down the driveway five minutes later, hopped into the car and they drove away.

Kero turned his head and gazed at his Mistress.

'I think I vaguely remember him from my time at Hogwarts,' Kero mused to himself, stroking his chin. 'Yeah, he's that Li kid. He seems to care a lot for Sakura …' Kero sighed and frowned slightly, remembering he had heard a muttering of "marriage". 'But I wonder … if he's reading too much into it?'

Choosing to think about it later, Kero flew swiftly from the sill and opened the bedroom door. Two owls, each of significantly different proportions, bombarded into the room and bumbled into Kero. The three flying creatures were sent careening into the floor just inside the doorway.

With stars flashing before his eyes, Kero gingerly shook his head and stared unfocused at the three owls. One was large, grey and looked a little beaten, another sleek and pure white, and the other was miniscule, tawny and looked vacant.

'Hey, who're you guys?' asked Kero thickly, feeling off balance and bewildered.

The grey owl hooted bafflingly. Kero nodded weakly and pushed himself up.

'So you're Errol, Hedwig, and _that_ —' Kero pointed at the smallest owl, '— is Pig … how odd!' he said quietly. 'That piece of fluff is a pig?'

Errol hooted mildly in conformity. Hedwig bristled in agreement. Pig twittered happily as his name was acknowledged and took flight, revolved once around the bedroom then zoomed out the door. Kero and the two larger owls flew down the hallway and into the living room where Pig was zooming around like a miniature rocket.

'Hey, hey! Calm down, buddy,' said Kero wearily as he glided towards the entrance of the kitchen. 'Yeah, so I take it you belong to Sakura's friends?' he said pointedly, looking over his shoulder at Errol and Hedwig as they perched on the back of a chair. 'So, they didn't feed you this morning?' he asked Pig, who had calmed down a little and was hovering an inch from the ceiling. He pressed his paws together, bowed and said curtly, 'Okay, how does toast and tea sound?'

They all hooted in agreement. Kero grinned as he disappeared into the kitchen and took to the pantry for bread. 'After breakfast, I'll give you a tour of the house and maybe we can find some place for you guys to feel at home in,' Kero called from the kitchen and he heard their happy responses.

He thought that it would be enjoyable to have some creatures that were familiar with magic to be staying in their home. He had gotten fairly bored over the past week, as Sakura and Tomoyo had spent most of the time entertaining their guests and he hadn't heard from his counterpart, Spinnel Sun, also known as Suppi, for over two months.

He sighed as he pushed the toaster button down and turned to fetch the marmalade and butter from the refrigerator. The house would be crammed full of guests before long. He could feel — no — he could _sense_ it.

* * *

Syaoran stared seriously out the car window as scenery flew by in a blur. He heard mumbles of the others as they sat around him in the back of the limo. He'd told them that Sakura was still weak from her injury and needed more rest, so they all decided to think about the newspaper articles after their outing so they could enjoy themselves. But Syaoran knew it was only a matter of time when they had to face it. Sakura must have felt the new evil drawing near.

There was something about her connection with the magic balance of this world that was extraordinary. She seemed to know when something was amiss, even in the most ordinary circumstance. This was an even bigger case. Harry's scar burned when Voldemort was near, but Sakura's reaction was a lot more crucial; it affected her entire body.

He prayed she'd get better, and that they'd be able to dwelt with this new enemy.

* * *

After five months of training in the Chamber of Time and Spirit, he had mastered levels and abilities he never had before. He had the powers and the robustness of the future self that rescued his friends and changed his future. He was even entrusted with the long, black-handled silver sword and the same blue Capsule Corp. jacket that his alter ego had appeared with.

He _was_ his future self, but of course, slightly different. His future had definitely changed. His world wasn't filled with pain and destruction. He was well pampered being who he was — son and grandson of the world's greatest inventors! He was still pretty much the same laidback, cheeky prankster everyone knew. However, he was stronger, and better than before. Like his future self he was now a young man in his late teens, and was gentlemanly and slightly bashful in many cases. But still, when he joined forces with his best friend, together they were unstoppably reckless.

Every inch of the ground this young man and his partner-in-crime stepped on would be a potential victim of intense "prankery". And now he had a mission, why? He didn't know. He didn't want to do this — he found defending and training boring, but still, he had promised his mother and friends he would do this. It all started with his mother's new invention. Of course, nobody was willing to test it. Then there was the silly card game.

The looser had to test the time machine. And guess who was the looser?

The young man turned to his mother. With his luminous sky blue eyes he looked upon the others boldly, but also afraid. He tried not to look like a wimp, but he could not help but gaze longingly at all his family, friends and people he held dear. Looking carefully at his surroundings, he breathed out one last time.

His mother herself looked a bit fearful for her only son. Her blue eyes, which he had inherited from her, filled with tears and her lower lip quivered.   
'Oh, you've grown so handsome,' she snivelled, trying to hold back her wailing.

The young man rolled his eyes, pretending that he wasn't flattered by the comment, and rather irritated.  
'_Please_, tell me you will return safely,' she continued shakily, looking at her son with sudden worry.

'I will mother. Everything will be _fine_,' he replied hastily, though not sure if he believed his own words. He looked down at the silver belt tightly wrapped around his waist, and the red button, which was on it.

'Are you sure this will work?' asked another boy, his best friend with black hair and eyes.

'I'm sure it will, at least … I hope,' the mother sighed, clutching her handkerchief tighter in her trembling hand as another tear rolled down her cheek.

'Don't worry about me. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I'm 17 going on 18 and I've done so many things already,' the boy said reassuringly.

'But that was your past self! And fighting th-that skinny _pink blob_ doesn't count!' the woman shouted back, shaking fiercely at the same time. 'I don't know if you're ready … we don't know where you'll end up … or … or … we don't know if you'll even be safe or if we'll see you again! Are you sure you want to test my new device? I —'

'_Please_, mother! Don't worry! I've got a sword and capsules with me anyway, just in case anything happens. It has a contact machine and a couple clothes and food,' the boy reminded her. The blue-eyed boy's height had increased a considerable amount and his mother had to stand on her tiptoes to peck him on his cheek.

'Well … all right … but remember, if you want to get back press the red button. If something goes wrong, call me and remember to change your underwear daily.'

'_Mom_!' the boy shouted, blushing furiously. 'That's humiliating! Do you have to always do that?'

The mother ignored him and gave him one last hug. His best friend, and the others chuckled at his mother's remark. Finally, she let go and backed up towards her husband and her little daughter.

'Bye-bye, big bro!' his little sister squeaked as she waved her brother goodbye.

'Bye, Bra,' the boy turned away and gave a side-glance at his father and mumbled, 'bye, father.'

'Just don't screw up,' his father grunted before walking away thoughtlessly.

The boy sighed and stepped into the time capsule. 'Well, here goes.'

He looked sceptically at the control panel. What was he getting himself into? He wished so much that Goten or better yet, Goku could be with him right now just so he wouldn't have to do this alone. He pressed the 'take-off' button.

Before he knew it, there was an earsplitting noise and a brilliant flash of blazing light. He felt his body twisting and churning as he was violently flung around the shuttle. Around him he could feel the pod vibrating as it traveled high speed down some long multicolored channel or tunnel, which separated time. Which distinguished what was present, past and future. At least, that's what he thought. All he knew at that moment was that he was falling.

* * *

The seven strolled down the many halls of the emporium, scurrying in and out of shop after shop, snatching up whatever sparked their interest. Hermione held many bags of clothes, souvenirs and accessories whilst clinging to Ron, who struggled to break free from her grip. Meiling sat on a seat along with Tomoyo who slurped on her cherry-flavoured ice-cream sundae.

'So, what next?' mumbled Draco, sitting grouchily at the table across from Meiling.

'Hmm … well … I wanted to go to the second floor and see what they've got on sale …' began Meiling.

'Really?' asked Tomoyo, lifting her head from the ice cream. 'I wanted to check out the latest camcorders.'

'What do you mean? Don't you already have one?' asked Harry, blinking in bewilderment, his mind dwindling back to his notions of Colin Creevey.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly as she tilted her head. 'Oh, but you see, Mr. Potter, technology is always changing and in order to capture the very best, I have to keep up to date.'

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He quickly turned his head away from her. Why could he still not look into those eyes of hers?

'So, Tomoyo, have you bought your fabrics yet?' asked Hermione.

'Well, I checked out several stores. I have many. But I still need nylon thread, cotton and silk.'

A stream of juice spluttered from Ron's mouth and into the face of Draco who cursed harshly. 'Silk?' he exclaimed. 'Whoa! Isn't that really expensive?'

Draco, feeling frustrated, wiped the sticky fluid off his face with his shirt and set a grimace at Ron, '_Yes_, Weasel-head, it is expensive! But the price of silk is nothing compared to the shirt you just ruined. But I wouldn't expect you to know that. Not with the drab _you_ wear.'

'Shut up, Malfoy!' snapped Harry. 'What the hell are you yapping on about? It's just some cheap, shoddy sweater made of cotton!'

Draco glared as he searched around for some napkins.

Meiling gazed at him with interest as she sipped her slushie in silence.

The atmosphere seemed tense and Syaoran sighed as he leaned back against a wall.

'So, anyway,' began Syaoran, trying to get back to the main subject, 'what now?'

'I have a suggestion,' said Draco, looking up with a frown. 'Why don't we leave this hell hole?'

Hermione stared at him angrily. 'Don't be a nitwit! We want real suggestions!'

Draco pushed back his seat, stood up and banged his fists on the table. 'I'm not going to buy anything here! I'm so sick of this Muggle shit!' he cried indignantly. 'I'm sick of walking around here and wasting my time! In fact, I'm sick of _everything_!'

Several people in the mall turned their heads in shock at the angry boy.

'Shut up, stupid! They'll hear you!' shouted Harry.

'So what?' barked Draco, his face screwed with rage. 'It's not like they can understand anything I say! That's another thing I hate! Speaking in this rubbish Japanese crap!'

Tomoyo stared at Draco with widened eyes, a mixture of horror and taken offence on her face.

Harry saw Tomoyo's reaction and instantly felt extremely upset. That was it.   
  
'PISS OFF, YOU ASSHOLE! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR ANYONE OTHER THAN YOUR BLOODY SELF?'

Draco eyed Harry sharply. 'Yes, I have respect for my father, and —'

'No wonder!' interjected Ron. 'Your father is just as much of an arse as you!'

Draco knitted his eyebrows. 'You shouldn't even talk about _my_ father! Your father can work forever in MMA (Misuse of Muggle Artifacts) and _still _be living in that bloody shack of yours!'

Ron went red in rage and humiliation before concealing his face from view with his hands.

'ENOUGH!' screamed Tomoyo at the top of her lungs, her face pink, as she shot out of her seat like a missile. 'We've come here to buy something and to have a good time! Will you all please just get along and not ruin this?'

Everyone nodded in unison as they all glared one more time before turning their heads.

Tomoyo's voice then softened and she smoothed out her dress calmly. 'Now, Meiling and I want to go on the next floor to buy more things.'

'I guess I'll come along too,' said Hermione, standing up and picking up her bags.

'I'll tag along,' sighed Syaoran.

'Let's all just go,' Harry said and nodded.

Draco and Ron didn't bother to disagree.

* * *

_Thankyou For Reading We Met Again. Please make sure to visit www.enchanted.ca.tt to get the full stories and updates. Once Again, DO NOT copy or steal our fanfiction._


	5. Chapter 4: The Purple Haired Stranger

**Chapter 4: The Purple-Haired Stranger**

The boy opened his eyes while his vision was blurred. With closed eyes, he crawled out from the wreckage then groaned as he struggled to sit himself up. His body ached from the impact. He shook his immaculate purple head miserably as he rubbed his eyes but then opened them and what he saw made him want to suddenly die there and then.

His time machine was trashed! Swearing under his breath, he returned it into its miniature capsule. Then suddenly he noticed something else…

He hadn't reached his destination. He was indefinitely, lost.

This was what one may recognize as a typical neighbourhood. It was rather quiet, besides the couple people bustling about and little children in school uniforms running around the sidewalks. There were fairly wide streets with 4-wheeled cars, vans and trucks driving through it every couple minutes. There were neat arrays of homes along it, with patios and gardens and fencing. There were even little birds humming to each other as they perched comfortably on the telephone wires.

This was the problem. Where he lived, there was a very different scenario on what was normal for a neighbourhood. Here, there were neither dome-shaped buildings nor the familiar primordial creatures of his world. There wasn't even the slightest hint of the large Capsule Corporation building he was so accustomed to passing everywhere he traveled around his city. This could not be right.

The young man looked down on the belt that was strapped securely around his waist. He quickly pushed the red button. Nothing happened. He pushed it again. Still, nothing happened. This was not a good sign. Obviously, when he had fallen from the sky and hit the ground, the collision short-circuited the transportation belt button.

He rummaged around for the small capsule he had with him, and pulled out the cellular device he was to use to contact his mother if he was to ever face trouble. Quickly he dialled the numbers.

'Oh, my goodness!' screamed Hermione as she grabbed a frilly blouse from a clothes rack. 'I simply must have this!'

'Forget about that. Check out this skirt!' gushed Meiling as she stepped out from a change stall, wearing a tight, leather skirt about 30 centimetres above her knees. 'Does it look good on me or what?'

Syaoran stared in shock at his cousin.

'Ugh! Mei, you can't wear that!' he said in a disgusted tone.

Meiling looked at Syaoran with a start, planting her hands on her hips. 'Oh, and why not?'

'It's too …' Syaoran stared at his cousin awkwardly, '_ugh_ … revealing…'

Meiling stuck her tongue out at Syaoran. 'Oh, shut up. It's fine.'

Draco stared at Meiling in awe. The skirt seemed to hug her hips perfectly and for some reason … he just couldn't help but gape at her rear end.

Tomoyo and Hermione noticed this and giggled as Meiling twirled around in circles and struck poses like a model. Harry sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

'So, you're buying it?' asked Syaoran, his foot twitching slightly as he noticed where Draco's eyes were drifting.

Meiling sighed, her index and middle fingers and made a V-sign.

'Of course! But first, I have to change!' Grinning from ear to ear, Meiling whirled around and bumped into Draco.

Draco's cheeks went red as he backed away in embarrassment. 'S-Sorry.'

Ron, Hermione and Tomoyo howled with laughter, grasping onto each other to support their faltering legs. Meiling snorted resentfully, shoved past him and paced into the dressing room stall. Tomoyo giggled again.

'Hey, what's going on over there?' asked Harry curiously as he pointed to a small crowd of teenagers.

'Let's go find out …' said Syaoran as they walked over to see what was happening.

A tall teenage boy was standing before the crowd, talking in a loud, prominent voice. His dark hair was combed over his forehead, and strangely enough, all the while he spoke enthusiastically, his eyes never opened. The crowd stared at him vacantly, their jaws wide as they clung onto his every word. The boy grinned because he had such wrapped up listeners.

'… And so, as you see, gelatine, which is used in Jell-O, is actually made of ground-up animal bones. The powder forms a jelly-like substance which …'

'Takashi?' called Tomoyo, stroking her chin with an eyebrow raised. 'Are you telling lies again?'

Takashi looked over at her startled. He chuckled nervously as the crowd walked away, muttering angrily. He walked over to her, rubbing the back of his head.  
'Yeah … yeah, sure … just don't tell Chiharu, ok?'

Tomoyo smiled politely. 'Of course not.'

Takashi grinned mischievously and looked over at Draco, Syaoran, Hermione, Harry and Ron. 'Who are they?'

'They're Sakura's friends from Hogwarts. This one is her boyfriend,' Tomoyo winked as she tilted her head towards Syaoran. Syaoran blushed a little as he muttered a brief 'hey'.

'Hullo, you guys!' Takashi greeted as he shook their hands. 'I'm Yamazaki Takashi, Sakura and Tomoyo's affiliate from school.'

Ron and Draco shared curious glances at the word "school".

'I'm back, people!' exclaimed Meiling as she graciously bounded towards them, her shopping bags dangling all the way up her arms.

Syaoran blanched as he saw a thin line of smoke wafting up from her jeans pocket. She had over-heated her gold card again.

'WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN _LOST_?'

'Well, I don't know … but I have the inkling I'm somewhere else. This … this is not the past.'

'Well … um … are you in Central Capital City or Satan City? Or even maybe Eastern Capital City? I mean … it's got to be some city.'

'I don't know. There are houses all around but they're like … a different shape. Like a triangular prism.'

The woman shrieked, 'WHAT? THERE'S NO SUCH HOUSES AS THAT!'

'I don't know …' the boy turned to a nearby pedestrian. 'Excuse me. Can you tell me what planet I'm on?'

The person gave him a look as if he was some idiotic bum on the street who had been drinking. 'Earth, you dumbass! What do you think?'

The person then proceeded on their way, turning back only to give him odd glances.

He sighed realizing how brainless he must have sounded. He then decided to ask a better question.

'Hey, um you ma'am?' the boy called to a lady walking across the street.

'Yes?' she said.

'Um, can you tell me where the Capsule Corporation is?' he asked.

'What are you talking about? There's no such thing! Do I look stupid to you?'

The woman whacked him on his shoulder with her purse and stormed off. He stood there speechless. He didn't know what shocked him more — the fact that he had just been whacked for no apparent reason, or the fact that he was undoubtedly lost.

'Hello? Hello?' his mother bellowed on the other line.

'Sorry, mother. I'm lost. I'm on earth but there is no Capsule Corp.'

There was a brief silence.

'I don't understand where this went wrong. You might be on Earth … a different Earth …' the woman began to weep quietly, 'I think the machine had a glitch … it's not the kind of time machine we need…it's probably transported you through another dimension of time, another world or so to speak. This is my entire fault! Now my baby is lost!'

The boy groaned. 'I'm not a baby! Bra is the baby! I'm a teenager now, I'm not a little boy any more.'

The mother sighed. I guess you're right. Well, goodbye. I love you.'

'Love you too,' the boy sighed and pressed the off button.

This was it now. He was completely on his own, on some other planet, in some other dimension or something, without a single friend to talk to. It was just he and his phone. He began to wander aimlessly, down the streets of this city or town, from neighbourhood to neighbourhood. He felt tired and his mouth felt dry. All he longed for was the comfort of a bed, fulfillment of a drink or at least the relief of a familiar face. He sighed and decided on an idea.

'Well, maybe some of the people who live here can help me.'

He looked around and walked nervously down the quiet streets. He came across a rather peculiar neighbourhood of luxury penthouses and condominiums. 'Maybe I can at least rent a basement … I wonder if I have enough.'

He searched through his pocket only to find 900,000 zeni. The currency of his hometown.

'Sheesh, if only father hadn't cut my allowance in half, I'd have more. I really shouldn't have played that prank on Yamcha and Kurrurin.'

It did not matter anyway. His money was not valid here. Again, the boy looked up. He scanned around at the neighbourhood, trying to pick a decent place he could ask for help.

Takashi was quite a friendly guy, and right away they were all fond of him. He suggested to the girls that they go and do some more shopping while he showed the guys the new arcade. Meiling immediately agreed to that and dashed off to purchase the skirt Syaoran had thought to be so unseemly. Syaoran was about to chase after her and the girls but Takashi ardently held him back, slung an arm over his shoulder and started forcing him to walk along in the other direction towards the arcade. He suggested that on the way they'd 'bum around' for a bit as he did when he wasn't with his girlfriend, and when he wasn't telling far-fetched stories to a crowd of vulnerably eager ears.

Syaoran managed to manoeuvre his way out of Takashi's arm lock and walked ahead of them. His eyes wandered here and there, left and right, he gave quick glances at people that he passed. He seemed to be searching for something. Then it seemed like he had found what he was looking for. Syaoran stood outside a shop, staring into the glass window. Many things shimmered and sparkled in the artificial light in the window. It was a jewellery store.

Syaoran whipped out his gold card and strolled into the shop. The others peered curiously through the window as they saw Syaoran point at something in the window and the jeweller opened the window with a key and brought out a silver pink-diamond ring. Syaoran nodded his head, chose a nice blue box for it and charged it to his card. As he exited, the others stared at him strangely.

He shrugged it off and started walking ahead again, his hands tucked in his pockets. Takashi bolted after him and once more slung an arm over his shoulders.

'What's the ring for?' asked Takashi.

Syaoran looked over his shoulder at the others and said quietly, 'It-It's an engagement ring …'

'WHAT?' Ron and Draco hollered at once. They stared at each other with surprise then looked away.

'Engagement ring? But you've _only_ kissed her _once_!' exclaimed Ron. He seemed to compare Syaoran and Sakura's relationship with Hermione and his. They'd kissed countless times before and not once had he considered proposal. They were only teenagers after all, with many years left to experience the real meaning of love. 'And if I'm not mistaken, it was just last night that you kissed.'

Syaoran flushed and muttered, 'Yeah …'

'But you've only just reunited three days ago, and now you're thinking of marriage?' continued Ron. 'I mean, the last time you saw her before that was two years ago.'

'So, what?' muttered Syaoran.

'So, _why_?' said Ron persistently.

Syaoran stopped and turned around. He didn't look angry, but he did appear to be a bit upset. 'Why should I make a claim for my reasons? I love her and I'm committed to her. I'll support her and be there for her without limit to reason and I would die for her if necessary.' He closed his eyes and sighed. 'If you do not understand that, I feel sorry for you.'

He turned back and started walking again.

Takashi gave a whistle in mild surprise. 'He sure can chose his words. I didn't think a guy as cool as him could speak so passionately, yet put it so simply.' He beamed at Draco who gave a disgruntled snort.

Harry looked at Ron. Ron was mouthing wordlessly like a goldfish out of water. He thought hard about it. Would he really be willing to give such commitment to Hermione? He had never even thought about marriage until now.

Takashi looked over at Draco. 'Hey, blondie, do you think you'd be up to that kind of commitment?'

Harry and Ron instantly roared with laughter at that thought. Draco grumbled under his breath.

'Come on,' said Takashi and grabbed Draco's upper arm. Draco pulled his arm away defensively. 'The arcade isn't far.'

'I don't feel much like playing,' said Harry.

Ron gained his composure and balled his hands into fists of determination. 'But I do! I wanna see Muggle entertainment!'

'What's "Muggle"?' asked Takashi.

Draco opened his mouth but Harry hit him on the back of the head. Draco groaned with the pain. Without thinking, Ron grabbed Draco by the arm and hurtled down toward the arcade. Takashi got the gist, grabbing an unwilling Harry's arm and sprang after Ron.

They all soared forward and clumsily knocked into Syaoran who went careening downward, sliding across the linoleum mall floors and sliding into the entrance of the arcade. It was all high and low beeping sounds and different flashing colours. Ron was pumped with adrenaline, as he was the first to dive toward a strange box with legs.

'Well, let's get started, shall we?' said Takashi suggestively, rubbing his hands together as he got off of Syaoran and stumbled over to the game machine beside Ron. Draco dusted himself off while Harry helped Syaoran to his feet and the two ambled over to see what Ron was doing.

'That looks friendly enough.'

The young man walked up to the front porch of the house and knocked on the door.

'All right,' he reminded himself. 'Just don't tell them anything or you'll seem weird. Whatever you do … say nothing …' he recited this in his mind over and over hoping to make a good impression. After all, he didn't know what people in this dimension were like.

It was not long before he heard a muffled 'Coming!' from inside the house. The door opened and a teenager about his age stepped out. She gasped and stared at him. After what seemed like ages, the green-eyed girl coughed and then finally greeted him.

'H-H-Hello?' she uttered.

'Hey,' the boy said nervously.

Hermione gazed longingly at the leather purse. Her nose was pressed against the showcase with her mouth hanging open and her eyes large. Meiling ran out of the shop, arms full of much more bags than before and a bright smile on her face. Tomoyo ran up to her with a bemused expression on hers.

'So … what did you buy?'

Meiling grinned as from out the bag she brandished a glittering red platform dress shoe.

'Oh, that's pretty!' squealed Tomoyo, seizing the shoe from her hand. 'How much?'

'2000 yen. On sale!' Meiling winked and took the shoe back. 'I might wear it some time. Who knows when the right occasion may come up?' Suddenly, Meiling looked up only to see Hermione ogling into another store window. 'What's up, Hermione?'

Hermione turned to Meiling while pointing at something in the store. Meiling and Tomoyo scurried over to where she was pointing. 'Look at that purse!' The two girls closed in to have a better look.

'Whoa! 5000 yen?' said Meiling and blinked as she stared in equal awe at the bags. 'I blew my last bit on this stuff. But gee, that's a little pricey for a purse, don't you think?'

Hermione shook her head in disappointment. 'No way! A bag like that is worth having!' She turned her head in search of her redheaded boyfriend. 'Maybe Ron has some …'

'Yeah, where did those guys go, anyway?' asked Meiling.

Tomoyo shook her head with a sigh. 'The new arcade over there. They're trying out the games with Takashi.'

'Coming!' called Sakura as she sprung up from her comfortable seat in the living room parlour to answer the door. She peered inquisitively through the peephole to see who it might have been. But all she could see were nothing but haziness.

She opened the door and let out a long, drawn-out gasp.

There stood a medium-height guy in his late teens. The first thing she noticed was the shiny lavender-platinum hair hung over in a fringe, just sweeping over his mysterious ocean-blue eyes. But her eyes, seemed to wander from his face as she looked at him fully.

He appeared broad-shouldered, muscular-built and had an almost tan complexion. He wore a loose deep blue short jacket and a black muscle shirt under it. Hanging loosely was his baggy dark-grey pants. Around his shoulder was a magnificent sword. Sakura gaped at him as if he was like no other guy she had ever laid eyes on. He was strikingly handsome.

She felt embarrassed as she looked down at what she wore; an old pair of blue jeans, a white tank top covered by a sweeping peach-coloured bed robe. She looked at him again and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She was blushing heavily … but why?

He grinned timidly, yet revealing some of the whitest teeth she had ever seen.

'H-H-Hello?' she uttered.

'Hey,' the boy said, feeling nervous that the one that had answered the door happened to be a girl.

'C-Can I help you?' stammered Sakura.

The boy rubbed his head gingerly. 'Yeah, I'm sorta lost. Can you please tell me where I am?'

'Yes…you're in Tomoeda.'

'To-Tomoeda? Sorry, I've never heard of it.'

'Oh,' Sakura gave him an understanding smile. 'Well, you must be from the larger cities like Tokyo or Nagano. A lot of people, even living in Japan, have not heard of this town. How'd you get here?'

The guy stood there for a while, looking at a loss for words.

'Erm, capricious and inevitable circumstances,' he said quickly, adding a brief smile. _Yes!_ he thought, _it's so sophisticated that she might believe it._

'I see,' sighed Sakura as she looked at him sceptically. She decided it best to end it there. After all, she too had faced many situations where ordinary people would not understand. 'Well, I suppose if you are lost … you can stay here as long as you would like.'

The boy smiled gratefully and exclaimed, 'Really? Thank you! Thank you!'

Sakura smiled courteously and invited him inside.

The girls stood at the entrance of the arcade, glaring into the hang out as the group of boys strewn right around the arcade, trying every game. After a while the guys grew bored and started wandering out. But the beeping of buttons didn't hinder. Syaoran, with his hands tucked in his pockets, turned his head and saw that Ron persisted to play on the ping-pong table with Takashi.

He gestured for Harry and Draco to follow him back in to watch the two ensue. Ron looked like he was enjoying himself, whacking the little orange ball as it went skits on the table. The ball went flying over Ron's shoulder and the game's scores went to zero. Takashi made a peace sign gesture.

'Ron! Do come on!' yelled Hermione from the entrance. 'Come out here, I have to ask you something!'

Meiling and Tomoyo stood on either side of her, tapping their feet impatiently and checking their watches and groaning with the weight of their shopping bags. Hermione bristled. 'Ronald Weasley!'

Ron glared at the table and dug into his jeans pocket. He walked over to another game module, withdrew three coins and dropped them into machine's game slot.  
'Just one more game, Hermy! This time, Yamazaki, we're playing electick pinball!' he shouted carelessly and he and Takashi started again. He was determined to win.

Syaoran, Harry and Draco started rooting for both of them, chanting ridiculous mantras of 'Go, go, go! You go! You go!' and 'Whoot! Whoot! Whoot!'

Hermione recognized those last few coins he had left in his pocket. He'd wasted so much. That was it.

'Fine!' Hermione snapped and the three stormed off.

The young man walked awkwardly into the room before making himself comfortable on the sofa. He could tell from the looks of the place that this girl had come from wealthy folk. Then he began to wonder if she was alone. Was all this hers?

The girl hurried back and forth from the kitchen, anxiously looking for something. It was not long before she had returned with a plate, some dishes and two cups. She rushed back into the living room struggling to carry her trays and then placed them down on the end tables. She wished so much that the maids were here instead of on vacation.

'Would you like some cookies? Milk? Tea? More milk with your tea? Is the seat comfortable? Are you comfortable? Is there anything I can do? Would you like a cushion? Need anything else?'

The young man stared at her with wide eyes. 'Uh, I-I'm fine, thank you.'

Finally she sat down with a sigh and flustered. He was eating quietly and she found herself studying his face again.

'So … um …' started the girl. The young man quickly looked up and gave her an inquiring look. 'Um … my name is Kinomoto Sakura. Call me Sakura.'

The boy smiled politely. 'Really? That's a beautiful name.'

Sakura blushed, but then shook it off. 'What's yours?'

He cleared his throat. A nervous look took over his face. 'My name?'

The young man stared straight at Sakura, unsure how to answer. Dare he say his name? Trunks Briefs? It did not even sound like a real name! It wasn't usual for anyone, much less a 1/2 alien, to have forms of underwear for a name. His name was more embarrassing than anything! Sweat dotted his forehead. He couldn't say his real name! He decided to lie, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

His eyes shifted around the room in search of inspiration. From the glass of water on the table to the long and flowing silk window drapes. That was it!

'M-My name … my name is … my name is W-Waterdrapes,' suddenly Trunks went blank. He found himself staring at the wall as Sakura stared at him in confusion. 'Wall …Wall …Waldo … Waterdrapes.'

Sakura blinked again. 'Waldo? You don't look much like a Waldo. Doesn't sound very local either.'

Trunks flushed and muttered, 'Erm, well …'

'Oh! Pardon me!' said Sakura apologetically. 'That's quite rude of me.'

Trunks smiled nervously. 'Um, well that's all right. We all let it slip sometimes.'

Sakura smiled shyly. How could this burly looking guy she didn't even know be so sensitive and shy?

'So tell me about yourself,' said Sakura politely.

Trunks's feet began to shift nervously. 'Erm, well, I … I fight and stuff …'

Sakura blushed and thought dreamily to herself, _Well that explains the sword._ Sakura found herself giggling.

'You all right?' asked Trunks.

'Sorry. So, uh, what about your parents?' asked Sakura.

'My parents?'

Trunks looked like he was going to choke. His parents were normal, except his mother invented robots for a living and his father was a prince of a destroyed planet in a different _galaxy!_

'Yes,' said Sakura patiently.

'Oh … well … my… uh, mom … she's a social worker and my … m-my dad … he's an, er … accountant at a bank … yep. Busy, those two.' Trunks chuckled inside his head, _Smooth, Trunks, that was smooth … man, are you a good liar!_

Sakura nodded sceptically and then stretched out her legs. 'Well, my father is a university professor and my mother was a model but, well, she passed away some time ago.'

Trunks nodded, 'That's sad to hear.' He could still vividly remember when he was only 7 years old and his father had died trying to save the world (though he was wished back to life).

'Well, I was only three. I never knew her so it doesn't bother me much. But, hey, I still wish I could see her.'

Trunks nodded. There was a moment of silence and he decided to change the subject.  
'So, um, where is your dad? Is he out or something?'

'My dad? He doesn't live here. I live here with my best friend. Our parents got married so we decided to live on our own.'

Trunks nodded but didn't understand. He didn't want to. He was about to take another mouthful of cheesecake when he suddenly noticed a glimmer around Sakura's neck. On it was a chain which, attached to it, was a strange looking key.  
'That's a nice necklace. Where'd you get it?'

'U-Um, this necklace?'

Truth wasn't a proper answer for him so she sort to lying quickly.  
'I … it was a gift from my, um … uncle … great uncle … um … Kai … of … my… cousin, twice removed …'

Trunks stared blankly. 'Great Uncle _Kai_? _Cousin, Twice Removed_?'

Sakura nodded and smiled weakly.

'Yeah! Gave it to me some time back. He died a while ago. Sad story. Don't like to talk about it.'

Trunks blinked. Obviously she was a bad liar. But who was he to judge?

'_Nooo_!'

Ron had his pockets out-turned, as he was finally out of money.

'Good game,' said Takashi as he cracked his knuckles and Syaoran, Harry and Draco nodded in agreement.

'Well, I guess it's time we were off,' said Syaoran. He chuckled as Ron still wailed helplessly. 'Come on, Ron, it's only a few yen.'

'A few yen?' Ron spluttered. 'I busted all the money in my pockets!'

'That would be right,' sneered Draco. 'Not much, mind you.'

Takashi looked confused. The others glared at Draco. Harry grabbed Ron's shoulders before he bopped Draco in the skull and began steering him out of the arcade. The others followed.

'It was nice hanging with you,' said Syaoran, shaking Takashi's hand. 'I hope to see you around.'

Takashi shook his head and beamed, 'I'm not done with you yet! I have plenty to tell you, and we should just sort of … bum around.'

They all looked thoughtful for a moment and everyone agreed. Draco was the only one that didn't seem to care all that much.

'Sure,' said Syaoran.

Takashi clapped a hand on his shoulder and started telling Syaoran one of his convincing stories. Within seconds Syaoran was totally absorbed, gaping at Takashi with absolute trust and belief.

'Really? I didn't know that!' exclaimed Syaoran.

Harry and Ron also appeared to be passive listeners. Draco rolled his eyes at their ignorance and wondered how anyone could possibly believe that birds were the predecessors of elephants.

Trunks had eaten his fill and now he felt like his bladder would erupt any minute. 'Um … can I use your bathroom?'

'Sure. See that hall? Go six doors down and turn to your far right.'

Trunks nodded, got up and made his way down the hall. Sakura stared after him in admiration. Suddenly she heard a door creak open and then slam at the entrance.

'Oh, my goodness! Can you believe those guys? _Really_!' a girl's voice bellowed in aversion.

'I know! I will never go anywhere with them again! Not in a million years!' another proclaimed, two clunks following as she kicked off her shoes.

Sakura, startled, leapt from her seat and ran to the door to greet her friends.

'Hello!' squeaked Sakura as they approached the living room.

'Same,' said Meiling as she, Tomoyo and Hermione dumped their bags in a heap in the middle of the room.

'Back so soon?' asked Sakura through clenched teeth.

'So _soon_? We've been gone for four hours!' sighed Tomoyo as she massaged her heels. 'And my feet are so sore!'

'And you won't believe what those guys did!' shouted Hermione.

'Yeah! They left us behind to play at the arcade! We had to walk back!' groaned Meiling as she threw herself onto the sofa.

'And Ron! I think he's developing an addiction! He blew 5000 yen on one stupid game! ONE STUPID GAME! HONESTLY!'

'Hermione is mad because Ron didn't buy her the purse she liked and wanted to play a game with the guys instead,' explained Tomoyo, giving her a sympathetic look.

'Of course that isn't the reason! This isn't about a petty purse anymore! He wasted perfectly good money! And it wasn't a good game either! It was on ping-pong! Who wastes so much money on PING-PONG?'

Sakura sighed. 'That is pretty low …'

'And juvenile,' groaned Meiling.

'So what about you? Anything happen while we were gone?' asked Tomoyo, springing up curiously.

Sakura flushed and readopted her far-away daze, 'Well … the coolest thing happened …'

'What?' the girls asked in inquisitive unison.

'This guy knocked on the door and said he was lost.'

'Oh? What did you do?' asked Tomoyo.

'I told him that he could stay here as long as he would like.'

'WHAT?' screamed Tomoyo.

'Sakura? Are you _mad_?' shouted Hermione with her hands on her hips, 'Syaoran and Meiling are understandable. Draco was definitely one thing…but now—'

'—You let a complete stranger into our house and let him _stay_?' cried Tomoyo, flailing her arms in the air. She knew her best friend was dense, but this was crazy.

'He-He seemed nice … and sweet … and cute …'

'Sakura! You have a boyfriend!' shouted Meiling as her face grew hot in mild anger.

'W-What do you mean?' stammered Sakura, her cheeks going pink. 'I … I don't like him or anything! You know I only have eyes for …'

'I'm back!'

The four girls whirled around to face the young, lavender-haired male. They gawked at him dumbfounded, their jaws dropped and eyes widening.

'Erm …'

'Oh, where are my manners?' giggled Sakura after catching up with herself. 'These are my friends, Hermione, Tomoyo and Meiling.' Sakura glanced back at them and had to kick their shins to bring them back to reality. They had snapped out of their trance, but snapped back into it as quickly as they did out.

'Um … yeah … _hi_ …' said Trunks awkwardly, not sure how to react. He had experienced this sort of response from girls (and a few men) before. It had always made him feel uncomfortable, but all he cared now was that he was tired and needed a chance to call back his mother in private.

'Well … um, I'm exhausted …' Trunks began quickly, running a hand through his hair and adding a quick yawn.

'S-Sure! Let me show you to your room!' Sakura grinned as she grabbed his arm and led him down a hall and up some stairs.

Moments later, Sakura returned and her friends were squealing and giggling like over-perky cheerleaders.

'HE IS SO HOT!' shrieked Hermione.

'AND _CUTE_!' Meiling whooped, tossing back her long raven-coloured tresses.

'He does seem very nice!' sighed Tomoyo dreamily. 'The handsome…purple haired stranger…'

Sakura cleared her throat and they all turned around to face her. 'So, what do you think? Isn't he nice or what?'

'He's better than nice!'

'What's his name?'

'Waterdrapes. Waterdrapes Waldo.'

Tomoyo blinked, and looked thoughtful. 'Waldo? _Waldo_? He doesn't look like a Waldo. Doesn't sound very local either.'

'That's what I said … but can he stay?'

Hermione gasped. 'Oh, you were so right, Sakura!'

'Stay? He can LIVE here!' Tomoyo giggled. 'He can stay here as long as he would like! I don't mind a bit!'

Meiling sighed dreamily. 'Yeah, and he could stay in my room!'

'Oh, my … I already gave him Syaoran's.'

'Geez, Ron … the way you play — it's as if you've never seen a video game in your life,' began Takashi.

Ron gave an unnerved chuckle.

'Well he certainly can't afford it,' said Draco with a smirk.

Takashi blinked in confusion. 'About that … why wouldn't he afford it?'

Draco grinned maliciously. 'Well —'

Harry quickly covered Draco's mouth. 'Just ignore him. He's suffering from J.E.R.K.'

Takashi blinked with a clueless stare. 'He's suffering from jerk?'

'No, J-E-R-K … Justified Eternal Rudeness Komplex …'

'Ha-ha! Good one, Harry!' laughed Ron.

Syaoran nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, it's funny even though complex doesn't begin with a "k".'

Draco glared back at him. 'Oh, yeah? Well at least I don't fall for his ridiculous stories! At least I'm not suffering from … from … _Stupid-itus_!'

Ron, Harry, Syaoran and Takashi stared blankly at Draco.

Syaoran grinned mischievously. 'Whoa … looks like you've got yourself another disease.'

Draco narrowed his eyes and blinked. 'What?'

'It's called C.R.A.P. — Crappy Response of Arduous Psyche.'

Harry and Ron bellowed with laughter.

'Sorry, blondie, but that was just bad,' sighed Takashi, patting Draco on the back. 'You just … don't have it …'

'What do you mean? How come the _Poofter_ is funny and I'm not?'

Harry glared icily at Draco. He hated that nickname and false, derogatory meaning that went along with it.

'Poofter?' Takashi stared at him with wide, questioning eyes. 'I don't know what that means, but all I can say is, my friend, you need some S.H.I.T.'

'What is that?' asked Ron curiously.

'Severe Humour Intellect Training.'

The other guys howled with laughter; slapping their knees, hunching over, clasping their stomachs and gasping for breath so they could laugh some more.

'I don't have to take this! I am better than all of this!' Draco's face boiled red with rage and humiliation as he whirled around from the group and stomped off, 'I'm gonna go call a taxi!'

'Wait, Draco,' laughed Syaoran trying to catch himself. 'Sorry, just wait up okay? We're coming with you.'

Draco stopped and folded his arms angrily. 'Well, hurry up then. I don't have time to waste with the likes of you.'

Takashi sighed, wiping a tear from his eyes, 'Oh, man … I haven't laughed that hard in a while … well, see you guys later. Maybe I'll see you at school.'

Harry and Syaoran began to wave him off but then their hearts stopped. School?

Trunks stood at the door within his new room, feeling a little awkward. The walls were jade and around the room hung many pictures. Most were pictures of a boy, possibly around his age, with brown hair and eyes. In one of them the boy was holding a magnificent sword and then quickly opening his eyes, he pulled out a card and blasted the picture from the inside to the outside.

Trunks stared in horror. _How was it that the picture was moving?_

Trunks rubbed his eyes with disbelief before returning them to the picture. This time, still holding his sword, the boy glared at him with a penetrable gaze.

One was of him dressed in a funny looking pair of black robes, still glaring out from the picture. Beside him was a girl with short brown hair, green eyes and a carefree smile … _Wait!_ It was Sakura! She stared back at Trunks with wide, curious eyes. She looked a bit younger and Trunks leapt back in shock as he could have sworn she had waved at him.

Trunks growled, his light purple hair whirling as he shook his head violently. He must have lost his mind.

'Stupid! Pictures don't move!' he said to himself. But still, he wasn't sure as he consoled himself with what he knew what was logical in his world. It may have been different and that meant that anything else was possible.

He decided not to look at the pictures anymore and sat on the bed. The bed bore fluffy and plumed, light green bed sheets and blankets of a slightly darker shade. Trunks had never seen so much green in one room. With a sigh he lied onto his new bed, staring up into the large skylight. It was a foggy and quite an overcast afternoon. Not to mention cold. He never had weather like this back home. It was generally quite sunny and free of snow.

He sighed again, wondering who had previously owned the room. He shifted uneasily as he glanced back at the brown-haired boy's piercing glare. But there was Sakura, standing beside him, looking happy and gleeful. Was he her brother? Did he live here as well? But that could not be. Sakura had distinctly said she lived with her best friend, _a girl._ No mention of this boy. Unless … he was a cousin or a good friend?

Another thought dawned on him.

_A boyfriend?_

No way! If her boyfriend _did_ live here, what would he think of Trunks, a boy, in _his_ room?

A small beeping sound echoed from within his jacket's pocket. Quickly he pulled out the silvery device and looked at the screen.

On the screen it read, 'Trunks, call me'.

Trunks groaned. He had forgotten to call his mother. He pushed the button on the contact device and waited. For a while he heard static, consisting of buzzing and peculiar beeps that began slowly, then sped up and then went slow again.

'Hello?' said a panicky voice. 'Trunks? Are you okay? What's happening? Where are you?'

Trunks sighed with exasperation and whispered back into the phone, 'Mother, I'm fine.'

'Have you eaten? What are the people on this planet like?' his mother continued, ignoring her son's reassurance.

'Yes, I have eaten. I'm staying at some someone's house … erm … a girl, named Sakura.'

There was a brief silence.

'… A girl?' There was a small cough on the other line and he could swear he heard laughter in the background. 'Why are you … _how old is she_?'his mother continued hastily.

Trunks answered quite thoughtfully. 'I don't know for sure. Maybe around my age?'

His mother cleared her throat and the laughing ceased. He recognized the laugh as his best friend's.

'Well,' started his mother, 'you remember our little chat three years ago.'

Trunks groaned irritably. He knew where this was going.

'I trust that you are a responsible young man … responsible for your actions, I mean …'

'_I'm not going to do anything like — Oh, son of a — I know — mom_!' said Trunks, annoyed as he heard the laughter persist.

'I'm just making sure that you are using protec —'

'Why is Goten there, anyway?' Trunks interrupted her.

'Oh, yes …' his mother said as though remembering something important. 'That reminds me. I wanted to tell you something more important. I'm trying to figure out how to bring you back and what went wrong. From what I've figured, a circuit needs rewiring … just which one, I don't know. Oh, why can't I be more like Trunks's mother! _She _made a time machine without sending her son to another galaxy!'

Trunks didn't know how to reply to this. What was she talking about? He _was_ Trunks and she _was_ his mother! Was the stress making her crack?

'Any-who,' she continued, a slight banging in the background, 'we're in the lab. Gohan was helping me solve this mystery. He's a scholar, you know. And Goten … well, he tagged along. Only heaven knows why. I suppose Chi Chi wanted to drive him out of the house. _Don't blame her._ Perhaps to get him away from the refrigerator or his girlfriends. Well, whatever it is — _frankly,_' her voice lowered to a strained whisper, 'he's pushing my sanity! I don't know how much more of him I can take!'

Trunks shook his head and sighed. Suddenly, he heard it, a loud slam. The front door! Then deep male voices. Trunks was speechless for a moment, sitting bolt upright and staring apprehensively at the closed door. On the other line, his mother bellowed, a mixture of 'Hello?' 'Are you there?' 'Don't touch that, fool!' and 'Shut up, Goten!' at the same time.

'M-Mother?' whispered Trunks, holding the phone shakily to his ear.

'Oh, good, you're still there. As I was saying … I think we've got a break through. Call me back in a couple days. I might be able to tell you when you can get back home. And remember, son. Don't get too fruity with that girl, um … Sandy.'

'It's Saku —' but before he could finish, he heard footsteps. 'Oh no!' Trunks gasped. 'Mother! I've gotta go!'

'But, Trunks —'

Before she could finish he pushed the off switch, stuffed it back into his pocket and flung himself onto the bed, accidentally banging his head on the bed post, giving a gruff 'Ouch!' and pulled over the covers. He breathed heavily, waiting. The knob turned, the door flung open.

'WHAT THE —?'

The four girls sat around the table. Their cards were sprawled along it into 12 neat piles. Tomoyo shook her head sadly as she whispered to Sakura, 'Don't they play card games in China?'

'I heard that!' snapped Meiling, slamming her cards onto the table. 'For your information, there are card games in Hong Kong. However, _I _personally don't care for them.'

Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged perplexed glances as they sat on the sofa.

'Hmm …' Meiling stroked her chin thoughtfully as she eyed the deck in her hand. 'King me!'

Hermione groaned with annoyance as she threw her deck of cards into the air for the second time.

'Meiling, this is _Go Fish_!You say, "Go Fish"! This isn't _Checkers_!'

'Well, this is stupid!' yelled Meiling, staring at Hermione angrily. 'I thought when a pawn or bishop player ate the king …'

'They say, "check mate"! Not "king me!" And besides, that's _Chess_!'

Meiling rocketed out of her seat and banged her fists onto the table. 'THAT'S STUPID! WHY THE _HELL_ WOULD THEY CALL IT "GO FISH"? THERE ISN'T A SINGLE CARD WITH A _FISH_ ON IT!'

Hermione got out of her seat and retreated onto a sofa across from Meiling. 'I give up! Play by your stubborn self!'

Tomoyo looked back and forth, from Hermione to Meiling and then back to Hermione. She did not like the possibility of what would happen next. 'Perhaps you should try again?' she suggested.

Hermione sniffed. 'No, thank you! Go Fish is the easiest card game ever! She's hopeless! She can't play Crazy Eights … she can't play Backgammon and she can't even play Hearts! Not to mention, she's pathetic at Chess AND Checkers.'

Meiling's face grew red. 'I'll have you know,' she started fiercely, 'that in Hong Kong, I was an expert at _Chinese _Checkers —'

'Ah …' continued Tomoyo awkwardly. 'What about Solitaire? Or-or Bridge? Or … I know! Old Maid, or Poker, if you want!'

'I don't want to play anything with _her_, anyway!' said Meiling bitterly. 'She's being a nitwit because of that stupid purse!'

Hermione gasped. 'How dare you! Don't you dare badmouth the purse! Don't you _ever_!'

Meiling rolled her eyes. 'Oh, _please._ You obviously have no sense. After all, you're dating _Redhead_!'

Hermione shot daggers at Meiling from across the table.

'Um!' interrupted Sakura. 'M-Meiling, I'll teach you! How about Black Jack? Want to play that?'

'Fine,' sniffed Meiling.

Tomoyo sighed with relief with the broken tension. Sakura quickly hopped over and helped pick up the fallen cards.

Hermione sighed as she glanced at her wristwatch. 'I wonder what those guys are up to.'

'Who cares!' grunted Meiling as she listened to Sakura's explanation of the game. 'Who needs guys like _them_!'

Hermione nodded blissfully. 'Yes, we need real guys. Guys who aren't into those stupid videogames.'

Meiling's gaze became distant as she sighed, 'A guy like Waldo …'

'Yeah …' the girls sighed dreamily. 'Waldo …'

'Well, I wonder where he's going to sleep now,' said Sakura quietly. 'He can't stay in Syaoran's room. He'll get upset. And we only have 8 bedrooms. Maybe I'll move him to mine and I'll sleep with Tomoyo.'

'No way!' squealed Meiling angrily. 'Mine!'

'But, as the hostess,' said Sakura curtly, 'he should stay in mine.'

'Tell you what,' Meiling began with a furtive smile, 'show me how to play Smack Black, or whatever … and we'll make a bet. The winner gets Waldo in their room.'

Sakura shook her head slowly. 'I don't want to gamble him! No way! I won't wage on a person!'

'Why don't you just have them share rooms?' suggested Tomoyo brightly.

'Oh, no!' Sakura squeaked. 'I don't think —'

'Oh, come on, Sakura!' interrupted Hermione casually. 'He wouldn't get _that_ upset! Tell him! I'm sure he won't mind!'

Sakura bit her lip. She felt guilty. How could she doubt her boyfriend's trust? 'All right, I'll —'

They all gasped.

The door opened and closed with a slam as all four boys walked in. Some laughing, some pouting. If truth be told, it was in fact Draco who was doing all the pouting. Harry and Syaoran laughed loudly, glancing at Draco and laughing some more. Ron seemed upset about something, but still smiled slightly.

'You're such a looser, Malfoy!' snickered Syaoran.

'We're going to make you so miserable while you're here,' chuckled Harry while nudging Draco's shoulder. Draco glared at him so hard, Harry almost instantaneously backed away in shock.

'Want to try me? Go ahead! I'll _kill_ you, Potter!' hissed Draco in a cold low whisper, which Harry alone could hear. Draco's hand gripped inside his sleeve as he kept his eyes on him. Harry felt a sudden rush of cold. It was as if everyone else around Harry disappeared and it was just he and Draco alone in darkness.

'Well, enough about Rat-Face!' whined Ron. 'I'm broke!'

'What else is new?' muttered Draco, his eyes turning away from Harry and a sneer appearing on his face.

'Well, anyway,' continued Ron, trying to ignore Draco, 'I can't believe that blasted watchyamacallit! I know I could have beaten it had I gotten another chance!'

'Yeah right,' said Syaoran. 'It wouldn't have made a difference! You're still lacking skill. You couldn't win Pinball even if the world depended on it! Even if it was the _old_ version!'

'Well … well … uh …' began Ron, in search of a suitable reply. 'I could beat you at Wizard's Chess, any day!'

'OH, LOOK!' screamed Hermione, storming down the hall and into the doorway. She continued in a sarcastic tone. 'Why, if it isn't Ronald Weasley, the bastard who couldn't lend a single yen because he spent it all at an ARCADE!'

Ron, taken aghast, backed away as she pointed at him with her index finger, cornering him into a wall. 'Wha?'

'Don't give me that!' cried Hermione, her face a furious pink. 'How could you? I really wanted that purse! And we had to _walk _back because you _guys_ had the money for the bus! And-and …' she began sobbing and leaned on his chest, 'Oh, Ron … you're an idiot.'

'Couldn't agree more,' Draco derided, walking away from the group and heading into the living room.

'Stay out of it, Malfoy! This has nothing to do with you — Oh, come back here, you! I'm not done with you yet!' Hermione barked at Ron as he had tried to slip away.

'Bloody hell! If you'd waited, you would have gotten a ride! You could have waited!' shouted Ron. 'What rubbish!'

'Oh, really?' said Hermione acidly. This looked like the start of another blazing row.

Syaoran sighed wearily, wanting to leave the situation. He looked down at the small bag he had clutched in his hand. The engagement ring. He smiled at the bag considerately, not at all doubting his decision.

'What is that?' a sweet, innocent voice said from before him.

Syaoran looked up and by reflex quickly whipped the bag behind his back.

'Er, hey!'

'Huh? What was the —'

'How's your foot?' said Syaoran tactfully.

Sakura grinned as she looked down at her ankle. 'Much better!'

'Good,' said Syaoran, giving her a peck on the forehead. 'Well, I'm going to my room … need to drop off stuff.'

Syaoran quickly ran to where the stairs were.

Sakura bit her lip again, a frightful look on her face. 'Syaoran! Wait!'

Syaoran looked back at her apprehensively. He didn't have time for this. He needed to hide the ring quickly before she tried to ask more questions. 'Yes?'

'Um, I need to tell you something important.'

'It's okay,' said Syaoran, turning again and taking a step onto the stairs. 'I'll be right back!'

He didn't give her a chance. He hastily dashed up the staircase before she could say it.

'Oh, no …' Sakura whispered anxiously. Quickly she turned around and ran to where the others were.

Tomoyo sat quietly in a corner while Harry took the other. Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be found and Meiling and Draco were in deep conversation, possibly exchanging gossip.

'Tomoyo!' squeaked Sakura.

Harry looked at her curiously as Tomoyo looked up in alarm. 'Yes? What's the matter?'

But Sakura didn't need to say it. There was a booming holler from the floor above, a strident rambling of assorted curse words, then a thunderous rumbling as the angry person blazed down the stairs. Ron and Hermione ran into the room suddenly, looking quite surprised.

'W-What's going on? What happened?' asked Hermione frantically.

Everyone, especially Harry, stared at them in revulsion, their hair messy, faces covered in smeared make-up and shirts creased. Harry sighed. Once again, "tussled". But that did not distract them long enough, and their questions were answered, as the furious, red-faced Syaoran stood at the foot of the stares. Looking as though he could easily rip someone's head off.

The living room went deadly silent. Sakura swallowed hard as she turned and faced Syaoran.

'I can explain.'

_Thankyou For Reading We Met Again. Please make sure to visit www.enchanted.ca.tt to get the full stories and updates. Once Again, DO NOT copy or steal our fanfiction._


	6. Chapter 5: The Enigmatic, Weird, and All...

**Chapter 5: The Enigmatic, Weird, and Allegedly Wicked Waldo**   
  
'Are you telling me … that you invited a complete stranger who _supposedly_ doesn't know where he is, to live with you as long as he would like, and not only that … but you expect _me _to stay in the same room with him?'

Syaoran stared at Sakura in disbelief, his level of anger rising steadily. Sakura nodded cautiously, a small yelp, which had intended to be a 'yes', escaped her lips.

'ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?' roared Syaoran, not understanding Sakura's intellect. 'I could tell you a million things wrong with that!'

Sakura sighed, not facing Syaoran. 'Syaoran, it's only temporary.'

'You don't know who you're dealing with, Sakura! I sensed a strange aura from him! It's not quite human and it's powerful! But it isn't magic either … what kind of freak —'

Suddenly, Syaoran paused. Everyone looked up suddenly in alarm, as someone descended down the stairs.

Syaoran felt his presence as he whipped around, and on the third to last stair, he found himself face-to-face with the purple haired stranger.

* * *

Trunks came down the stairs and observed several people of whom he had not seen before. A tall redhead, a sneer-faced blond, a dark-haired boy with a peculiar scar on his forehead, then there was the boy who he _did_ recognize from the many pictures in the room. _Who were these people?_

'Er … is … everything all right?' Trunks finally managed to say.

He stared back at the brown haired boy with unease.

All he had remembered was that he was lying on his bed, and then suddenly someone had stormed in, shouted in swear words, and left abruptly. Trunks did not know what to think and felt he needed to find out what was going on. He might have been a stranger in a strange house in a strange world, but he felt he still had the duty of knowing what was happening.

Syaoran glared at him threateningly, while Sakura stepped in front of Syaoran, pushing him aside and waved her hands as if dismissing the question.

'No, no, everything is fine!' said Sakura, smiling falsely.

'NO, IT'S NOT!' the brunette hollered above Sakura and pointed an accusing finger at him. 'Who the hell _are_ you?'

'Erm … my name is Wal — Waldo … Drapeswater …' began Trunks, trying to remember his cover-up identity.

Sakura stared at him in a confused way. 'Um … don't you mean, _Waterdrapes_?'

Trunks stared at her nervously. He was sure his legs were shaking. 'Um, yes, that's what I meant.'

'Oh, Syaoran!' Sakura scolded the brown-haired boy. 'See? You made him so nervous that he couldn't even remember his own name!'

The boy named Syaoran ignored her. 'Waldo? _Waldo_? You don't look like a Waldo! Doesn't sound very local either! Anyway, _Waterdrapes_, where are you from? How'd you get here?'

Trunks blinked. This could not be happening. Who was this Syaoran person and why was he antagonizing him with all these questions? He was trapped. _How could he tell him?_

'Um …' he began, searching for an excuse within his mind, 'I was riding a train… and I fell asleep … and I came to the end of the line and ended up here.'

Syaoran looked at him sceptically and folded his arms. '_Really now?_ Is that so?'

Trunks nodded slowly. 'Yeah. It is.'

'Leave him alone, Syaoran!' snapped Hermione and Meiling in unison, both looking fierce.

Ignoring them both, the questions persisted. 'Ok, so … how old are you then?'

'I'm 17,' Trunks replied honestly. This was one thing he did not have to lie about.

The girls gushed in happy sighs as they continued to stare at Trunks dreamily, to his greatest dismay. He was a bit flattered, but still the attention of so many girls was typical. Some of the other guys seemed a bit disturbed.

'Oh?' began Syaoran angrily. 'Well, what kind of parents do you have, that would name you Waldo Water tap, or whatever it is?'

Trunks blinked. 'What are you implying? That my parents are abnormal or something?'

'Well, they're obviously oddballs,' sneered Syaoran. 'Do they run a circus or something?'

Some of the fellow boys, the blond and redhead, chuckled at the comment.

Trunks tightened his fists and glared at Syaoran. 'My parents are not _oddballs_! My mother is an intelligent woman and inventor and my father is the greatest fighter in all the —' he paused suddenly. He could not believe what he had just blurted out.

'Um, Waldo,' Sakura began looking quite bewildered, 'didn't you say your mother was a social worker and your father was an accountant?'

Trunks stared at her with an intense loss of words. Suddenly he was not feeling so well. 'Yes, well … she invents part time. And, um … my father _used_ to be a fighter … master in the…uh…royal…tai-kwon-doh…'

Hermione grinned mischievously, a look of lust disgustingly written all over her face.  
'So, you're a fighter too?'

Trunks nodded slowly, wondering if even this was too much to tell.

'Oh! That means you can help —' Two hands clapped over Meiling's mouth. Tomoyo and Hermione gave her looks of warning.

Trunks yawned. He was tired. He wished he had just stayed in bed and not had bothered to get up and ask pointless questions.

'Well, anyway,' said Sakura quickly, leaving the brunette- and raven-haired girl and approached Trunks. 'These people are some old friends. Syaoran is my boyfriend. Then there's Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.'

Trunks nodded feebly. He wondered how long he'd have to stand at the edge of the staircase.

'Well, now that you're staying here, you're family. You're welcome to relax, make yourself at home and just …'

'— Bum around,' Ron said miserably.

Trunks nodded with relief. 'Thank you, but I think I'll just sleep a bit more. I'm still a bit tired.'

'Go ahead!' said Sakura cheerfully.

Hermione suddenly grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her into a room as the other girls followed them.

'What's going on?' Sakura asked in surprise.

'Don't you see?' Tomoyo began as if speaking about something obvious.

'See what?'

'Waldo! He's the next Phoenix Fighter!' Hermione said bluntly.

'No way! That's ridiculous!' replied Sakura in mild surprise.

Meiling placed her hands on her hips. 'Why not?'

'Because …' Sakura looked around at them, wondering why they would suggest such a thing, 'it's impossible. He has no magical aura.'

'So, what?' asked Meiling angrily. 'Neither do I! But I'm still a member, too!'

'Well, he didn't say anything about it. And what if he can't do anything?'

'He said he was a fighter!' Meiling began. 'Just like me! So what does it matter?'

'And he could be covering it up,' added Hermione inquiringly, 'because he doesn't know it's us he's working with.'

'But he doesn't even know why he's here! He said he was lost!' said Sakura defensively. 'Besides, we still can't risk telling him about the Order because we would also have to tell him about our magic!'

Hermione bit her lip awkwardly, knowing she was right.

'But, he has to be … who else can it be?' Meiling began disappointedly. The room was silent for a moment.

Tomoyo sighed, 'Well … Syaoran did say he was different. That he's not an ordinary person.'

'Oh, no!' Meiling breathed in shock. 'Does that mean he's an alien or something?'

Hermione shook her head in disgust. 'Meiling! That's rubbish! _Alien._ You must watch to much telie.'

Meiling glared at her.

'I heard you were a Mudblood,' began Meiling threateningly. 'Is it true that you' re the worst wizards in existence?'

Hermione glared back. 'I heard you were a Squib! Is it true that you're the biggest _losers _in existence?'

Tomoyo cleared her throat. 'Ahem. I think we are forgetting the reason for this discussion. How are we going to find out if Waldo is the ninth member of the Phoenix Fighters?'

'Yeah!' Meiling agreed. 'Sakura, what do we do?'

Sakura stared down at her lap and said truthfully, '… I don't know …'

* * *

'Can you believe her?' yelled Syaoran in aggravation. 'She is letting him _stay_! She called him _family_! She's letting him do _whatever he wants_!'

Syaoran paced around the living room, pounding his fist into his hand.

Ron nodded in agreement. 'Yes! And did you see Hermione? The way she was ogling at him? What's so great about him, anyway?' He then collapsed onto a nearby chair and grumbled.

'Maybe there is nothing great about him!' derided Draco, sitting lazily on a sofa. 'Maybe you're just a looser and she's finally seen better in someone else!'

Ron glared at him. 'Oh yeah? Well, I don't see you with a girlfriend, _Rat_!'

Draco chortled at the comment. 'It doesn't matter. I'd rather not have one than to have a girlfriend who cheats!'

'She-She didn't cheat!' stammered an uncertain Ron. He was sure she would not cheat on him. Or was he?

'Oh yeah? Prove it!' Draco snapped.

Ron opened his mouth to reply but after a short moment, he closed it again.

Harry was isolating himself in the far corner of the room. He had not moved since Waldo appeared and disappeared on the staircase. He was keeping himself far away from Draco and did not care much about the current conversation. But feeling sorry for Ron, he decided to change the subject.

'So, what's next, Syaoran?'

'What do you mean?' grumbled Syaoran as he sat miserably onto a red zabuton.

'Well, for us … the Phoenix Fighters …'

Syaoran nodded. 'Yes, well … maybe we should train tonight.'

'Tonight?' asked Draco desolately. 'Hell, no! You do it, I'm not!'

'Yes, you will do it!' snapped Syaoran. 'As a member of this team, you are expected to participate in our training sessions!'

'But, Syaoran, don't you see the problem with that?' said Harry. A short silence followed after, then he decided to continue. 'We can't do it, not with Waldo around. He's a Muggle and he'll know about us.'

Syaoran groaned. Waldo. Always an obstacle. 'Well then, we'll do it at midnight. He'll be asleep and we'll have no problem.'

'Hi guys!' Sakura greeted with a false smile.

'Hey,' Harry sighed, his arms folded uneasily as he eyed Draco from the corner of his eye.

'What's new?' Sakura asked, giggling and smiling a large, artificial smile.

'_Sakura!_' scolded Hermione.

'All right, all right …' Sakura heaved a strangled sigh. 'I think, actually, _they_ think that Waldo might be the ninth member of the Order.'

The room was silent again.

Syaoran shook his head. 'No way! Never!'

'Why not?' demanded Hermione, apparently insulted, 'He very well could be, you know!'

'No, he couldn't … just because!' said Ron, agreeing with Syaoran.

'Because, why?'

'Because …' Ron paused. There was not really a reason besides the fact that he did not like him.

'Look,' began Hermione reasonably, 'you have to stop being jealous! He's most naturally a constituent of the team. Dumbledore didn't say who would be —'

'What?' Ron sounded infuriated. 'Jealous? ME? Why would I be jealous?'

'Oh, puh-leese!' said Meiling mockingly. 'You're obviously green with envy! And you have every reason to be. He's really hot. I mean, just look at his muscles.'

'… And his mystifying blue eyes …' said Hermione dreamily.

'… His luxurious lavender hair …' Meiling continued.

'… His incredibly sexy smile …' Hermione offered.

'… And his sword!' they sighed together, staring away wistfully.

'Oh, shut up!' snapped Ron.

'Yeah! And I have a sword too!' Syaoran shouted.

'And purple hair is gay!' added Ron.

Tomoyo straightened the folds in her dress and smiled. 'The point is, Dumbledore gave us two extra badges and it could be that fate has brought him here to help —'

'Rubbish!' barked Ron.

'Speaking about the Phoenix Fighters,' Syaoran began, wanting to direct the conversation to anything but 'Weirdo-Waldo' as he liked to think of him, 'we're thinking of training tonight, at midnight.'

'Midnight?'

'So Waldo doesn't catch us,' Harry explained tiresomely.

'So … what do the badges and brooches look like, anyway?' asked Syaoran.

Meiling grinned. 'Oh, they're amazing. I guess you just take your favourite colour. That's what Dumbly-door said.'

'Dumbledore,' Hermione corrected.

Meiling overlooked her as she pulled out the parcel containing the badges and brooches and placed it on the table.

'Do they have green?' asked Harry curiously, finally leaving his secluded spot in the corner.

'Yeah, a darker and lighter one,' said Hermione, observing hers. 'I picked aqua. The instructions in the parcel say we're supposed to select one. If it _is_ ours, a picture and a word symbolizing who we are is supposed to appear on it.'

'Ha-ha!' laughed Ron, peaking at Hermione's badge. 'It's a book! I wonder _why_?'

Hermione stared witheringly at him. 'What is yours?'

Ron looked at the one he'd picked. It was a brilliant orange and looked like it was constantly on fire.

'Uh, it's a balancing scale. Weird. A balancing scale, and it says Loyalty.'

'Mine is pink,' Sakura said quietly as she stood next to Tomoyo. 'I would have preferred white, but it changed when I picked it, so it's mine. It also has a picture of cherry blossoms.'

'But it says Kindness? It's so much like you!' Tomoyo said happily. 'Mine is Purity, and it bares a heart. Oh, these are so pretty!'

Harry watched Tomoyo as she smiled down at her badge.

'How ironic!' laughed Meiling. 'Mine has bells and says I'm _Determined._'

Harry picked his and stared at it. It had a lightening bolt on green. _Fortitude? _Did that mean he was brave?

'So, Syaoran, you're a wolf, eh?' Draco smirked, glancing at Syaoran's badge. 'Does your description say you're temperamental? Or possibly dangerous? I mean, people who use Unforgivable Curses and punch people in the face generally are …'

Syaoran glared at him sharply, lunging out of his seat to strangle him. 'Say that again and you'll get it!'

'No,' said Hermione firmly, 'calm down you two. It says clearly that it's Leadership. Syaoran was destined to be in charge of our squad.'

Draco hooted, making faces of ridicule. 'Oh! Lead us, Alpha Wolf! We are your pack! Let us follow you and wash your paws!'

'You don't know who you're messing with …' muttered Syaoran.

'Oh, my Merlin!' Draco covered his face in mock-fright. 'Don't bite me, _master_!'

'Hey!' Ron grabbed Draco's badge from him and practically pressed it against his nose as he stared at it. 'Hmm, silver. I guess you must be a true Slytherin, huh?'

Draco turned away and sprung to retrieve his badge, but Ron only pulled it further from his reach. Draco couldn't reach it because Ron was far too tall.

'Oh, what's this? A dragon? Hmm … I see why, to match your hair and eyes...and name.'

Draco gritted his teeth as his face turned red. Ron snickered and held it higher.

'But what's this? It says Secrecy.Hmm, what are you hiding, Rat-boy?'

'Give — Give it back!' Draco shouted nervously as he got out of his seat, while Ron snickered, using his height as supremacy.

'Come on! Secrecy is not a personality, is it? Yours stands out, so, come on! Tell us! What are you being so sneaky, so evil, so cunning … so _Slytherin_ about?'

Quickly Draco whipped out his wand and aimed it at Ron's hand. _'Accio badge!' _The silvery badge slipped through Ron's hand like a wet soap bar and into Draco's. Draco glared at him and then at Syaoran. 'You two think you're big shots, don't you?' Draco's voice suddenly went unnaturally cold, like an unfamiliar voice.

'Just wait. You'll both be sorry. You'll loose something meaningful to you. You'll both suffer misery worse that words could describe, and don't expect to be big shots for long. You'll see.'

Everyone stared at Draco in utter shock. Meiling ran up to Draco, as if defending her cousin, tears forming in her eyes.

'Don't say that!' cried Meiling. 'That's my cousin, and — and I won't let you say such horrible things to him!'

Draco sneered. He ignored her as though she were a mere breeze blowing in his path. 'Goodnight … losers!' With a final laugh, Draco turned around and sauntered off up the stairs.

Syaoran glared after him and got ready to follow when Meiling put her arm out, barricading him.

'No!' she said firmly, a serious look on her face—a blazing in her eyes. 'I'll take him!'

And then she departed, up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

'The night was bitter as melancholic breezes blew, the night haunting. The distant sky was black and clouds scattered over the horizon. The full moon was dim, glowing with forlorn. Catcalls and dog cries rang out from every alley. Five teenagers sat on the grass, as though waiting for an eternity; waiting for the indolent dawn. And but one was yet to join them.'

'Shut up!' snapped Ron as he stared at Hermione from the edge of the driveway.

'What?' asked Hermione, removing her pen from her paper, 'You can't stand my literature?'

'Firstly, do you have to read your crap out loud? Second of all … how could you write with those Muggle-writing-thingys?'

'Shut up, the lot of you!' Harry muttered. He stared at his watch and heaving a sigh. 'Darn it!'

'I can't believe this. It's _twenty_ after midnight!' Syaoran said angrily. 'Where the hell is that Malfoy?'

'Maybe he decided not to come,' Sakura said quietly.

'1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 … and myself,' Tomoyo counted the people in the group. 'Draco isn't here, but where is Meiling?'

'She was going to talk to him,' said Sakura in recollection.

'Oh, no!' said Syaoran, standing up suddenly. 'Do you think he did something to her?'

Hermione, Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other.

'… I don't think he would actually _do_ something to her.'

'But there's no other explanation!' said Syaoran. 'He probably jelly-legged her and fled!'

'Don't be silly!' said Hermione outright. 'He would never!'

'He so would!' Ron said.

'No!' Hermione said inquiringly. 'I believe he fancies —'

'Wait!' Syaoran exclaimed, shooting his index finger in the air and stroking his chin with the other, similar to Takashi. 'Maybe Waldo stepped in and did something —'

'Ok, now this is getting ridiculous!' Hermione said scathingly. 'If it isn't Draco, it's Waldo. What have you got against him, anyway?'

'I don't like him!' Ron said, answering for Syaoran. 'And why do you always stick up for Waldo? Are you two _lovers_, or something?'

Hermione stared at him crossly, though her cheeks brightened. 'Of course not! Why are you always so paranoid?'

'Enough!' shouted Syaoran. 'Can we get back to more important things, _please_?'

'Why don't we just go in and look for them?' suggested Sakura.

'Have you seen the size of your house?' Ron shouted, his response simply dripping with sarcasm. 'What? We're gonna walk in and they'll just be standing at the entrance?'

'Come on,' said Sakura, leading the way. 'We'll find them if we know where to look. Besides, I could probably sense their auras.'

* * *

Trunks lay awake on the bed. He felt like he was sweating horribly, though only wearing a sleeveless shirt and long pants. He could not sleep. He didn't know why, but he felt strange sleeping there. For the first time, he was away from his family and friends.

He twisted slightly, shutting his eyes in hope that slumber would finally capture him. Still, he could not sleep. There was another unexpected knocking, then a banging, then a rumbling and a grunting of which he could not identify. Suddenly someone screamed.

_What was going on?_

He sat up, peering at his setting. The room was dim, and the window was open, allowing the wind to enter. Maybe if he shut the window the noises would cease. But it couldn't be. He was certain it was something in the house causing the bizarre noises. In fact, it was just down the hall, if his ears weren't deceiving him. Burglars? Could it be that the house was being robbed? With intense concern, Trunks slipped from the bed and opened the door.

* * *

The five wandered into the house, closing the door quietly as they entered.

'So, where do we begin?' asked Harry, looking around.

'Upstairs?' Sakura advocated. 'That's where they were last, isn't it?'

'Let's go!' Syaoran agreed as they all followed.

All of a sudden, a silhouetted figure appeared at the nearest door.

'Who are you?' Ron demanded.

The figure stepped away as Syaoran grabbed a nearby broom and pointed it at him. 'Don't move!'

'Relax!' the person said. 'It's just me!'

'Oh, you,' Syaoran sighed with relief, but still frowned.

'Yeah, that's a _thousand _times better,' Ron said sarcastically while beside a scowling Hermione.

'Waldo? What are you doing up?' asked Sakura.

Trunks ran a hand through his hair. 'Well, I've been hearing noises.'

'Maybe you're mad,' Ron muttered. Hermione nudged him in the rib.

'Noises?' Sakura asked.

'Yeah … a kind of banging … screeching … growling … I don't know how to describe it.'

'Oh, my goodness!' Hermione cried. 'Where did you hear it?'

'Down the hall, I think,' Trunks sighed.

'Draco's room!' Syaoran proclaimed.

'Let's go!' Sakura said.

They charged down the hall and to the door of Draco, panic on their faces. Syaoran, now in front, pressed his ear against the door. The others tried to do the same as they manoeuvred around him.

'Do-Do you hear it?' Tomoyo whispered unsteadily.

'Yes,' Syaoran said, for the first time looking worried. 'The noises.'

'Ready to enter?' asked Harry, a confident look on his face.

Syaoran gulped and grasped the knob; not exactly feeling prepared to open the door but knew he must. 'I'm ready.'

Wasting no more time, he flung the door open. They froze. The broomstick Syaoran had been holding fell to the ground and made a loud snap-clack on the floor. They all stared in horror. Their eyes were wide, and their mouths lulled open. It was the greatest of horrors they had ever seen. It seemed nothing was quite as dreadful.

How Syaoran wished he hadn't opened the door … how he _wished_ he hadn't opened the door and found the terror within. He wished he could just shut the door and the memory of it could disappear.

After the extended silence, Ron had finally managed to utter, _'Bloody Fucking Hell!_'

Meiling broke away from Draco's lips and arms and stared at them in shock. Quickly she shoved him away, so hard that he actually fell off the bed. She leapt up and adjusted her top and skirt as she assembled a tiny smile.

'Ack! Ah…Um … um … uh … er … h-how are you today?'

Syaoran, still unable to compose himself, groped his hands, staring at her and Draco.

'Um!' Meiling squeaked, playing with a strand of her upheaval of hair. 'Syaoran … it's not what you think!'

'Oh Shit!' shouted Ron. Draco had crawled back onto his bed and looked like he had just woken up. 'Is that …_ is that a hickey_?_ You bit his neck_?_ YOU SUCKED AND BIT _IT'S_ NECK_?_ YOU BIT AND SUCKED THE _RAT'S_ NECK_?'

Meiling blushed and glanced at Draco who stared back at her, wide-eyed and ghost-white. The large red mark on his neck was very distinct against his pale skin.

Tomoyo had gone blue; she turned and dashed away, her dress a flurry behind her. Hermione followed Tomoyo, fanning herself with a hand and proclaiming that she needed air. Harry and Ron looking very ill as well and followed. Syaoran passed out on the floor. Sakura stared at him, frozen in astonishment.

Trunks, feeling as though this was his fault, (and also feeling queasy, knowing the cause of the sounds) turned around and bolted away. Barricading himself in his room, he refused to be disturbed. The next couple of moments followed with a hearty chorus of retching and nausea. After that there were many door-slams preceded by the bitter hollering ('She made out with Malfoy!') of Syaoran from within his and Trunks' room.

Meiling still stood in Draco's room, feeling out of place. Draco avoided her gaze and stared, with mortification, at the wooden floor.

* * *

The next couple days, thereafter, followed quietly. Everyone seemed to avoid Meiling and Draco as much as possible; living in the same home meant passing each other in the hallway. This, for one, did not concern Draco in the least; he was quite content being left alone in his room, apart from having his meals brought to him by Sakura.

The only thing, which seemed to disturb Draco about the situation, was every time he passed or uttered a 'hello' when he encountered Meiling. Out of nowhere, Syaoran would suddenly appear behind him, clear his throat and watch them sternly until Draco decided to retreat. Meiling, though, still would have rather been in the company of another, even if it meant not speaking at all. Ron for one couldn't stand her presence and each time she entered the same room as him, he made a deliberate gagging sound, pointed at his neck and left.

Syaoran was beside himself and kept muttering between Ron and Harry about planning Malfoy's "accidental-on-purpose-death" and mockingly repeated the sentence Draco had said to them hours before the horrific incident. But what had he meant about them 'losing something meaningful to them'? Had Draco meant Meiling? But what did he mean of Ron? Hermione being taken away by another? Perhaps by Waldo?

Ron had just slid open the door and stepped out onto the balcony after coming back from the living room where Hermione had been talking quietly to Tomoyo about Waldo. Syaoran and Harry had also come out onto the balcony to escape the girlish chatter.

'Bloody hell! I just can't believe it!' roared Ron. 'The minute that guy comes waltzing in, everything goes retarded!'

'What is so attractive about muscles to girls?' asked Harry pensively as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, slid his hands into his jean pockets and leaned against the wall just under the shelter of the roof.

'You're right,' muttered Syaoran. 'That Waldo looks as if he's on steroids.'

'Probably is,' said Ron gloomily. 'Pity girls can't tell when they're blinded by their stupid gushing.'

'Honestly, I see nothing appealing about muscles,' continued Harry. 'If a girl walked by you with arms like Goyle or Crabbe, would you find that pretty?'

'Certainly not!' cried Syaoran. 'Girls with muscles are sick!'

'That they are!' snapped Ron, punching a fist into the other. 'So why is it that guys with muscles appeal to girls?'

'I really haven't a clue. Girls are impossible to figure out,' Harry sighed.

Syaoran looked crestfallen and slumped beside Harry. 'I seriously don't trust that guy! Don't you think it's suspicious for a complete stranger to show up at this house, when all the other houses in this area practically look the same!'

Syaoran stared at Ron. 'I've been thinking that too. And what he said about getting lost seems complete bull. It is suspicious that he'd show up shortly after we'd all come together. I mean, even Mal —'

'Rat!' Ron corrected.

'Right. Even the _Rat_ has come and stayed with us. It does seem too much of a coincidence.'

'And not Destiny and Fate,' Harry muttered, repeating what Tomoyo had said earlier.

'That's it! We have to find some means of knowing who he is!' said Syaoran angrily. 'We can't keep hiding our training just because of some stupid prat!'

'I wonder if there is a circus in town,' said Harry. 'His hair is anything but normal.'

'Purple, eh?' Ron said, rubbing his chin. 'If that colour is of any significance, maybe he's gay.' He grinned. 'Imagine how Hermy would react when she discovers that lover-boy is homosexual?'

Syaoran grinned maliciously. 'And the only people who appeal to him go by the name of "Hose-man"!'

Ron snickered, '…or "Sausage-Jockey"!'

Harry stared at them awkwardly. 'Uh, guys … to claim those sorts of things, you'd first need proof.'

'Obviously, Harry!' Ron yelled. 'We'd need to spy on him!'

Harry looked taken aback. 'But how would you get him to say the certain things you'd want to know, unless he was on the phone?'

'That's it!' cried Syaoran, his eyes twinkling. 'The phone!'

Harry dug his hands deeper into his pockets, shaking his head. 'But how would you get him on the phone?'

'Well …' Syaoran started, 'he'd surely need to call someone to tell them where he is, and contact his family or friends …'

'A phone is a Muggle means of communication, right?' Ron asked.

'I thought your dad had one?' Harry asked.

'Yeah … but no one's used it since the second year because I think I spoke too loud,' Ron said and rubbed his head. 'But still, your uncle must have had something shoved up his ass that time.'

Harry chuckled. 'He looks like he's been corked for most of his life. Food goes through one end, and can't get out the other. Good explanation to why he's got no neck.'

Ron laughed and slapped his knee.

'Ok, guys!' Syaoran said. 'Yeah, so, we must find a way to get him on the phone.'

Harry looked up into the ceiling. 'Syaoran, I know you went back into your room that night …'

Syaoran cleared his throat gruffly. 'Yeah? What about it?'

'Well, I know you went and stayed in the same room as Waldo,' Harry continued. 'Did you see anything of his? Like a cell phone or something?'

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. 'Well, I think I saw this metal thing on the bed …'

'That could be a phone,' said Harry. 'Do you think we could tap into it somehow?'

'Is there a spell for that?' Syaoran said in a slightly sarcastic tone. 'Because I haven't come across one that could tap into phones.'

'Wait! I know!' Ron cried as he jumped between them. 'Dad used the phone magically because we couldn't get one of those erotic pugs to be installed in our house!'

Syaoran and Harry snickered. 'Electric plugs,' Harry corrected him, hiding his smile.

'Yeah, well he had to use magic to tap into the phone to make it work so maybe we could use the same spell to tap into it to _listen_!'

'Do you remember how he did it?'

Ron nodded his head. 'He kind of, stuck his wand in one of the end's holes and said something like …um…. something like…'

Syaoran sighed. 'You don't remember? Then why bother bringing it up?'

'I thought it would be good!' retorted Ron, though the tips of his ears were red. 'I think I may be able to find out!'

'How?' asked Harry probingly.

Ron's eyes shifted to Harry. 'I can't tell you.'

'Why not?' asked Harry. 'I thought I was your best friend.'

'Y-You are, but … I just can't tell you,' Ron stuttered. He turned to Syaoran. 'But I can tell you.'

'Why?' Syaoran raised an eyebrow. 'What is it?'

Ron gave Harry an apologetic look and led Syaoran to the other end of the balcony. 'I can't say in front of Harry because it concerns Ginny,' he said quietly.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows. 'Oh, I see.'

Ron nodded. 'Well, I was thinking we could send an owl to Ginny and ask her for the spell. I'm sure she'd know because she was there too, when dad performed the spell. She's very perceptive, Ginny, almost like Hermione, but not as bossy.' He chuckled darkly. 'I'm sure she'd remember what he'd said because that was just before she was going to start Hogwarts, she was learning as much spells as she could.'

'Even though that's genius, there's just one thing,' Syaoran said slowly. 'Hedwig, she's gone with your last letter. And we can't use Errol, right? Because he's too old?'

Ron looked put out. 'You're right.'

'And Pig's too small for the journey … I mean, that's a fair distance for him,' Syaoran sighed and folded his arms. 'Man, what are we going to do?'

Suddenly, Ron's eyes became alight as if a light bulb had appeared above his head.

'What?' asked Syaoran.

'Sakura's guardian thing,' Ron said, his shoulders broadening. 'It can fly, can't it?'

'Yeah, I think it can. It's name is Cerberus, and it has a bigger form!'

'Exactly! It could carry the letter easily over that distance!'

Syaoran nudged Ron. 'Hey, you're quite the bright one today. I wonder what's fuelling you?'

Ron flushed slightly and nudged Syaoran back. 'I guess I'm fuelled with the ambition of doing out that steroid taking, circus freak, homo-whore!'

Syaoran gave a roar of laughter. 'Hah! Good one!'

They laughed together as they returned to Harry.

'What's so funny?' Harry asked gloomily.

'Don't worry. It was nothing worth hearing,' said Syaoran. 'Just something that would ensure that we can spy on Waldo.' He patted Harry on the shoulder. Ron nodded fervently.

'Well, all right,' said Harry, looking at them sceptically. He checked his watch. 'It's time for lunch, anyway. I guess I'll go ahead and you guys go perform your plan, or your weirdish ways or whatever.'

They went back inside and Syaoran made it straight for the kitchen where Sakura and Tomoyo, wearing aprons, had begun to cook numerous Japanese dishes.

'Sakura, do you think I could borrow Cerberus for a while?'

Sakura looked puzzled. 'What for, Syaoran?'

Syaoran smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 'Just because …'

'Because what?' Sakura asked.

Syaoran sighed. 'Uh … I just wanted to …' he folded his arms and looked up at the ceiling, '… wanted to … show how … _cool_ he is … to Ron …'

Sakura blinked. 'Right … well, I suppose that's fine. But I know Ron's already seen Kero-chan before.'

Syaoran smiled and held back a laugh. Sakura had named her guardian Cerberus, Kero-chan. He thought it was cute, but also quite funny. It seemed she named everything that was small and stuffed animal-like with an ending of 'chan'.

'_Well_,' Syaoran said and clicked his tongue. 'Ron wants to see him again. And he may want to look at Cerberus for a while. So much in fact, that he may not be here for lunch, because Cerberus is so cool.'

'Oh,' Sakura said brightly. 'Well, Kero-chan is in my room … and I'll bring lunch up to Ron.'

Syaoran kissed Sakura on the head and dashed down to her room. There he found Kero asleep on the end of her bed, picked him up carelessly and rushed to Ron's room. 'Got him!' Syaoran cried as he slammed the door.

Ron looked up from his lap as he had been writing a letter. 'Brilliant! Now we can get this done!'

* * *

Kero woke groggily. He lifted his head and saw a pair of nostrils in front of him. 'WHAT THE HELL?' He flew from Syaoran's hand.

'We need you to deliver a letter to Britain,' Syaoran explained, grabbing and restraining Kero.

'That'd take a bazillion years!' Kero wailed as he struggled to get loose. 'I don't wanna fly that far!'

'It'd only take a couple of hours,' Syaoran said calmly. 'And after you come back, we'll have a lot of food for you.'

Kero stopped struggling and stared at Syaoran beadily. 'A lot of food?'

'Tons!' Ron said and exchanged a mischievous look with Syaoran. 'So will you do it?'

Kero's eyes widened and he leapt out of Syaoran's hand. 'Yes! For the love of food, I will do it!'

'Good, here's the letter,' Ron slipped the letter into Kero's mouth, making him topple backwards onto Syaoran's lap. 'Now go! I want to get my reply tonight!'

Kero got up and glared at Ron. 'For this, I'm expecting ten — no — twenty puddings!'

'Get it movin'!' Ron commended. 'The Burrow, post haste!' Syaoran chuckled heartily.

Kero mumbled then began to glow. His wings grew enormously and enveloped him. When they unfolded, they revealed a gallant lion with piercing yellow eyes, silver armour on his head and chest, encrusted with rubies. He growled as he grasped the letter tightly in his jaws, deliberately drooling on it. He glared at them before turning and spreading out his wings. Cerberus bolted and lunged for the window. There was a dull thud. Cerberus fell onto his back. The window was closed.

Syaoran and Ron groaned in annoyance and opened the window, but Cerberus was already knocked out.

'You're about as intimidating as a running steam engine, but about as intelligent as Pig,' Ron muttered.

Syaoran sighed. 'I guess we'll have to wait until he regains consciousness.'

After Cerberus had regained consciousness, he was now demanding 30 puddings for his delivery. Later Sakura came up to the room and gave Ron his lunch, and then Syaoran walked in with a giant armful of 30 packaged puddings and discarded them in a pile on the bed.

Ron was left in the room for hours, listening quietly to the Discman Syaoran had leant him. He prodded his fingers together in time with the music with his arms placed by his sides. He sat beside the pile of pudding, his eyes wandering around the room. After a while he had listened to the CD 9 times and was getting restless. He checked the clock on the wall and found that it was already 8 in the evening. Feeling agitated, Ron went to the window and drew back the curtains. It was pitch-black outside.

He groaned and sat on the windowsill. His eyes traveled to the pile of pudding on the bed. He suddenly realized that he hadn't eaten for over seven hours. His stomach made a strange gurgling sound.

'The stuffed animal wouldn't notice if I ate one, would he?' Ron said to no one in particular. 'I mean there's 30. That's got to be a number not worth counting. One wouldn't make a difference. And besides, I haven't had desert yet.'

Without another thought, Ron bounded to the other side of the room and picked a pudding on top. He pealed off the top and chugged down the contents. Smacking his lips, he stared intently at the remaining 29. His stomach grumbled and told him that it wasn't yet satisfied. Ron gave into his temptation and practically inhaled the pile of pudding, not caring for packaging.

* * *

Still quite hungry, Ron went down to the dining room and found the table covered with Japanese food such as sushi, gyoza, tori, fried rice, and assorted vegetables dipped in different sauces. They all sat around and started picking at the food with their chopsticks, that is, all except Ron who started by grabbing a handful of sushi and stuffing them in his mouth and chewing furiously, resembling an overweight chipmunk. Hermione sighed and shook her head while Meiling sat beside her quietly, nibbling at an onigiri, Sakura and Tomoyo chatted softly between mouthfuls.

Syaoran chuckled lightly and asked Ron, 'I see you like the sushi?'

Ron paused mid-bite and stared at Syaoran. 'Sue-what?'

'Sushi. It's the raw fish with bits of —'

'WHAT?' Ron spat bits of food as he spoke. 'YOU MEAN THIS IS FISH AND IT'S _RAW_?'

Syaoran nodded slowly, while everyone paused to stare at them.

'Gross!' spat Ron, as he discharged the remains of the sushi into the garbage and indulged on the yakitori instead.

Suddenly Waldo approached the table. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched him as he walked around them, avoiding their eyes and took the seat next to Sakura who smiled at his arrival and offered him a plate and showed him the different foods. He ate slowly as the boys glared.

There was a bashing sound from the kitchen. Then a great blur of gold and white streaked through the door and careened across the table, scattering food and cutlery everywhere. Everyone gawked at the giant lion with large crumpled wings, rice and soy sauce splattered over its face.

'WHERE'S MY PUDDING?' the lion roared.

Syaoran and Ron stiffened.

'Kero-chan!' Sakura cried in alarm as her eyes darted to Waldo who remained seated, staring ahead in shock.

Cerberus's jaw fell open with his tongue protruding. 'Uh-oh!'

Waldo pointed a timid finger at the large centrepiece. 'What … what is that?'

Sakura mouthed 'help' to Hermione. Immediately Hermione rose from her seat and flicked out her wand. She pointed it at Waldo. '_Obliviate_!' she cried. There was a flash of light. Waldo sat stunned.

'Kero-chan! Go!' Sakura beckoned.

Cerberus heaved himself up, stood on the table and glared at Ron and Syaoran. 'WHERE IS MY PUDDING?'

'Later!' Syaoran cried and ushered him on. Cerberus bounded off the table, knocking several more bowls and cups over as he went and galloped into the kitchen. This was preceded by sounds of smashing and cupboard doors being flung open.

Sakura looked at Waldo with concern. 'Will he be all right?'

'Of course, I wouldn't inflict any harm on him! I would never take that chance,' Hermione said briskly, raising her wand again as she ignored the sharp glare of Ron. '_Reparo memorus_!'

Waldo blinked and shook his head. 'Whoa! What happened to the table?'

Sakura giggled nervously and began stacking bowls. 'Oh? You must have been so hungry you ate in a hurry without realizing it.'

Waldo stared at her in confusion, then nodded slowly. 'Oh, right. Yeah. I was, wasn't I?'

Syaoran and Ron snickered. Waldo looked stunned, then lowered his head and blushed deeply. The girls giggled and cooed, and the boys grumbled.

Sakura winked at the other girls. 'Well then, now that dinner is done, how about desert?'

Waldo pushed back his seat, stood up and stretched. 'Ah, I'm full. I think I'll head up to bed. Thanks for the food.'

With that, Waldo gave a strange glance at the three boys as they glowered at him. Ron and Syaoran shot up from their seats and watched him as he retreated to the door.

* * *

Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets and wandered down the corridor. He didn't know how to feel. Waldo was indeed a lot of things he wasn't, but he didn't know him as a person, someone that you could talk to. Ron and Syaoran were being obscure about what they were going to do. But he'd decided that he didn't want to know. Waldo looked fairly capable of doing them damage. But what about Waldo's intelligence?

What if Tomoyo wasn't attracted to Waldo's appearance, but his intelligence? It was an idea, because she seemed to be able to see into people's hearts. He admired that about her, but he didn't want it to be the reason of her attraction to Waldo. Would she think of Harry more than just an acquaintance?

Harry turned his head and found that he stood outside Waldo and Syaoran's room. The door was opened a fraction. He pushed it open. Waldo was standing in the centre of the room, staring out the window.

'Hey,' Harry said as he walked in.

Waldo turned so fast that there was a crack; Harry suspected it was his neck. Waldo rubbed his neck and stared at Harry. 'Oh, er, hey,' he said. 'What are you doing here?'

Harry shook his head. 'Hey, I guess it isn't easy staying with this many people in the one house. Especially when you don't know any of them.'

'Er, yeah, I guess,' Waldo muttered, still staring at Harry. He grinned nervously. 'Hey … are you good friends with the other guys?'

Harry asked offhandedly, 'Why?'

Waldo suddenly looked serious. 'Because you seem separate from them. You haven't been interacting as much of a friendly manner as those other two, er, Syaoran and Ron?'

Harry lowered his head to hide his surprise. 'It's really none of your business.' He raised his head to find Waldo's gaze had changed again. Now he looked apprehensive.

'Sorry!' Waldo gasped. Slowly he turned and stared out the window. 'I was just concerned. I know how it feels like you don't belong with others. You're different and you wish you could fit in.'

Harry was bewildered, wondering why Waldo had suddenly seemed to change. 'Hey, Waldo,' he said quickly.

Waldo nodded to let him know he was listening. Harry felt angry with himself for sounding so bitter when he spoke. 'I know how you feel. The guys haven't been entirely open with me and I wish I knew what was going on … I'm sorry if I came off as rude to you.'

Waldo's shoulders broadened and he sighed. 'Don't worry. We all let it slip sometimes.' He turned his head and gave an understanding smile.

Slowly, Harry returned the smile. 'Thanks,' he said. He turned slowly and walked out the door. At the door he turned his head and said, 'Hey, you're pretty cool.'

Waldo grinned. Harry walked down the corridor, feeling much more reassured.

Suddenly he was pummelled and forced down onto the floor. He opened his eyes and saw flashing stars. He felt two separate weights pinning him down.

'What do you think you're doing?' Syaoran demanded.   
'You're double-crossing!' Ron yelled.

'What are you talking about?' Harry groaned as he tried to get up, but they continued to hold him down. 'Hey! Get off me!'

'Not until you promise not to talk with him anymore!'

'We won't let you be conned into liking him like the girls!'

'Get the hell off me! I'm not being conned and I have a brain, you know!' Harry roared. He felt a surge of energy and managed to leap from underneath them. They were knocked back, looking surprised.

'W-Well so does Hermione,' retorted Ron. 'But do you see the way she defends and ogles him?'

Harry glared at them. 'Honestly, you two are the ones being conned into obsession!' he yelled. 'You're idiots to go so far as to try and blackmail him. I will have no part in it!' He wiped his mouth. 'He's actually really nice.'

'Nice?' Ron spluttered. 'What happened to the brawny muscle speculation, coming from the boy-who-lived?'

Harry stared at his shoes. 'I don't care what he looks like anymore. I understand how he feels, being left out.'

They stared at him in shock. Syaoran narrowed his eyes and spat, 'Fine! Be a traitor!'

'I'm not a traitor, and I'm not an idiot like you, Syaoran,' Harry said callously. 'I'd expect better from you.'

Syaoran looked outraged, and Ron looked flabbergasted.

Harry glared at them once more, turned and stalked off. Anger welled in him. As he left them he heard Ron whisper to Syaoran, 'Do you reckon that homo-whore hypnotized him too?'

* * *

Trunks wandered along until he met the end of the hall and at the top of the staircase. Maybe he would go into the backyard for some fresh air. Quietly, he came down the stairs and glanced into recreation room. Meiling was sitting in front of a television, playing a video game. The other girls were chatting. Going unnoticed, he crept towards the backdoor and into the fenced in yard. It was a cold, crisp evening and the shrubs appeared to be trickled with mild frost.

As he trudged along the grassy bushes and bushy grass he sighed continually. He was in deep thought as he thought about his recent confrontation with Harry. Of the many people he was staying with, Harry was the one person he paid least attention to. After all, he never appeared to say much and never appeared to ridicule him. However, the one thing he failed to understand was why most of the male inhabitants loathed him so much. What was it about him that made him such a constant target of those unwavering glares and bitter taunts?

Growing up, Trunks had always seen himself as the type who would be popular. He never actually went to school; _he got tutored at home_. He was the type who was outgoing, and a valiant leader. He was average in height, and quite strong as well. He was always told that he had a handsome face and figure. It was quite evident as well that he was sharp, intelligent and a quick learner. And to top it off, he was wealthy beyond description! So why was it that he felt like the outsider … the underdog … the _loner_?

Trunks scratched his head and wandered towards the tall-bronzed gate. He stood on the tips of his toes as he strained to see over it. He could get a quite clear look of the neighbouring penthouses across the street. An elderly man stood at the edge of his lawn, watering his prized garden azalias with his watering hose. Next to it, several adolescents were running around and tossing a ball to each other.

Then he set his eyes once again onto the first house. They were so different from what he was used to. For the first time in a while, Trunks realized how out-of-place he really was. Slowly, he averted the attention of the other houses on the other side of the street and went back to his spot at the middle of the yard.

Glaring at a rose bush, he was feeling rather bored, upset and confused. He wasn't certain of what to do so he fiddled with the folds in his jacket. He groaned heavily and surged his energy to the surface until his hair burned gold and his blue eyes turned green. The light gave off a reminiscent glow to the glistening snow. It looked very pretty and reminded him of something comforting, heavenly and almost magical. Trunks sighed again, and his hair suddenly fell into its original styling and the blaze disappeared. He smiled with satisfaction as he had found something to do.

'Super Saiyajin goes on, Super Saiyajin goes off. Super Saiyajin goes on …'

* * *

The two sat in Ron's room. Syaoran waved his wand in mild boredom. It glowed slightly as he made tiny little sparks in the air.

'Well Ron … I believe with a little practice we might be able to work the spell sufficiently. We need the perfect opportunity to get him on the phone.'

Ron groaned angrily. 'That's grand, but I still can't believe Harry stepped out on us!'

Syaoran sighed. 'Oh, well. Just forget about that. He'll come crawling back in no time when he realizes Waldo is a freak.'

'Yeah! I can't wait 'till we find out who he really is …' Ron grinned. 'Do you reckon he'd be on the phone now?'

Syaoran's lips curled. 'He might be …'

As if thinking the same thought, they both shot onto their feet and dashed out of the door and down the hall.

The two spied into Trunks' room and found that he wasn't there. Scratching his head in befuddlement, Ron wondered out loud, 'Where is he?'

Then they heard it. A strange shooting noise. Quickly, they ran into the room to stare out the window that had a clear view of the back gardens. With sheer terror they saw him. There stood Waldo standing below with his back to them, his body radiating with a glary yellow light. His hair was standing out on an end, burning gold. Then suddenly, his hair went back to normal and the fiery glowing ceased. And then, almost as suddenly as it stopped, the glow appeared again.

They heard him repeat the same phrase over and over, with a voice of satisfaction:

'Super Saiyajin goes on, Super Saiyajin goes off … Super Saiyajin goes on, Super Saiyajin goes off …'

Ron caught the terrified eyes of Syaoran and the two were off like bullets. They stormed down the corridor, down many flights of stairs and burst into the recreation room.

Sakura looked up in alarm. 'What's the matter?'

Syaoran bounded forward and cried, 'HE REALLY IS A FREAK!'

'Who?' asked Sakura.

'HOMO-WHORE!' screamed Ron.

'Who?' Hermione said, hands on her hips.

Tomoyo looked up from the book she was reading, and Meiling and Kero looked from the television where they'd been playing Super Smash Brothers Melee on the PlayStation 2.

'WEIRDO-WALDO!' Syaoran shouted.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. 'What are you talking about?'

Syaoran grasped Sakura's shoulders and shook her roughly. 'He was all golden and bright!'

'He sure is,' purred Meiling.

Hermione groused, 'What are you two on about? He's perfectly normal!'

'Indeed! He is perfect!' Meiling chided and she and Hermione giggled.

Tomoyo put down her book and walked over to them. 'Is something the matter?' she asked curtly.

Ron nodded vigorously, hoping at least Tomoyo would listen. 'Waldo's hair was all spiky and blonde golden —'

'— And he was radiating with yellow fire!' Syaoran added.

Tomoyo's eyes were wide, but her tone was mocking. 'Oh? Golden spiky hair and yellow fire?'

'Yes!' Meiling began with a curt laugh. 'And I suppose he sprouted fangs and a long horn through the middle of his forehead, as well?'

The girls laughed derisively.

'Fine! Don't believe us!' Ron said angrily.

'Just you wait and see!' Syaoran retorted as they turned on their heels and disappeared out the door.

* * *

_Thankyou For Reading We Met Again. Please make sure to visit www.enchanted.ca.tt to get the full stories and updates. Once Again, DO NOT copy or steal our fanfiction._


	7. Chapter 6: Waldo’s Little Secret

**_Chapter 6: Waldo's Little Secret _**

_Harry, feeling tired and miserable, went to bed that night feeling as though his life was beyond pointlessness. The last couple weeks brought many drastic occurrences. Things he would never have dreamt to have ever seen and to feel. It began with Tomoyo, this pretty girl friend to Sakura. He would never have imagined to have felt this way about a girl any time soon (especially after breaking up with Ginny) and did not know what to think. To top it off, he did not know whether she, too, shared the feelings. Then there was the newspaper and the death of so many innocent people. _

_The sudden end of a make-believe vacation. The news of a new and terrible enemy. The peculiar arrival of Malfoy. His appearance had been a shock and it was a distress that he now knew that he would have to spend the entire five months with his mortal enemy. And then there was the icy glare he had given him the day when they returned from the arcade. _

_'Want to try me? Go ahead! I'll kill you, Potter!' _

_He remembered it clearly. It had only been a couple days ago. His voice had been so cold … so sinister. Of evil he could not express. What did he mean by 'I'll kill you'? But something else seemed to chill him more. _

_'Just wait. You'll all be sorry. You'll loose something meaningful to you. You'll all suffer misery worse that words could describe, and don't expect to be big shots for long. You'll see.' _

_Did Draco Malfoy know something that they did not? Ron had a point. What was he hiding? What was he up to that would mean the confiscation of something meaningful? _

_This was not the only thing that was troubling him. He felt secluded lately. Ignored … almost rejected. Ron, his best friend, was there for him, yes. But they seemed so far apart now. If he was not busy with Hermione he was talking and laughing with Syaoran. They never appeared to like each other before. Why were they so close now? Why were they talking to each other and concealing things from him? _

_'I think I may be able to find out!' _

_'How?' Harry asked. _

_Ron's eyes shifted to Harry, he opened his mouth to answer but quickly closed it. 'I-I can't tell you.' _

_'Why not?' asked Harry, puzzled. 'I thought I was your best friend.' _

_'Y-You are, but … I just can't tell you,' Ron stuttered. He turned to Syaoran. 'But I can tell you.' _

_And then there were the frequent put-downs. _

_Harry blinked and stared at them awkwardly. 'Uh, guys … to claim those sorts of things, you'd first need proof.' _

_ 'Obviously, Harry!' Ron yelled. _

_Did they believe he was a moron? Why was it that Ron could tell things to Syaoran and not him? What were they talking about that he couldn't know about? Was he just an obstacle in their lives? Did they feel that he was in their way and tromping on their plans? But Ron would not hide something from him unless it was important. Or would he? _

_And Waldo. He had talked to him and at that point thought he wasn't that bad. But being in a sudden angry mood, he still felt that surge of jealousy. And what was that meaningful object that he was soon to lose? Harry growled angrily. He balled his fists tightly and pounded them into his pillow with fury. He could not recall feeling this annoyed in years. _

_He hated Dumbledore for sending him here! He hated Draco for threatening him! He hated Syaoran for stealing his best friend! He hated Waldo for being better looking than him! He hated Voldemort for trying to kill him! He hated all of them! He hated everything! _

_No, you don't, a small voice whispered in his head. _

_'What do you mean?' Harry whispered back, feeling quite strange for talking to himself. _

_You don't hate everyone. You're worried. You're just worried about what will happen next. Don't worry. _

_Harry glared at nothing, as if the nothingness was the voice in his head. _

_'You don't understand! I do hate everyone!' _

_ You're mad at them. You don't hate anyone. _

_'Yes … I do.' _

_Do you hate Tomoyo? _

_Harry thought for a moment. He did not hate Tomoyo. She had not done anything to him. _

_Harry smiled a tiny smile and lied down onto the bed. This was best. He pushed away his angry thoughts and thought only of her. Harry closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Tonight, he would sleep well. He knew it. _

_

* * *

_

_Harry walked along the shore of a calming beach. The tides of the water glided in and out making soft swishes. There was the loud, enchanting calls of seagulls flying about. Curiously he walked to the edge of the water. Without the slightest warning, an enormous wave engulfed him. Suddenly he felt his heart stop as he was sucked into a long, twirling whirlpool. _

_Harry opened his eyes and found himself in a dark chamber. Slowly he walked throughout, cautiously looking around him. Where was he? Suddenly, someone screamed in distress. Quickly he ran to the cries. He tried to run faster, but felt as though with every advancing step, he was only moving backwards. Then he saw a watery-eyed girl, her skin pale, her hair long and dark, her stare as cold as death. _

_Beside her was another woman. Her face was pale and gaunt as she grinned spitefully. The woman shouted with her wand held out, and the girl fell to floor, her light and frail body motionless. _

_Harry's jade-green eyes widened and without hesitation he ran to the woman. He opened his mouth to shout, but no words came out. And before he could move any further, the woman turned to him, the evil smile growing wider. _

_She hissed, 'Goodbye, Mr. Potter.' _

_Suddenly, there was a flash of green light. _

_

* * *

_

_Harry woke with a start. He took deep, rattling breaths and held fists of blanket, his heart beating so fast that its pace had become unrecognizable in his chest. He moaned as his scar prickled. He pressed his fingers firmly to his forehead. The dream had come again. _

_His scar stopped prickling. How long would this continue? How long was he to have such disturbing dreams? Nightmares? Harry snatched several tissues from the tissue box on his bedside table and wiped the sweat off his face. He discarded the wade on the floor and heaved himself over the side. He stared at the digital clock and saw the glowing blurred figures of 1:18AM. He shoved his glasses on his face and wearing a loose vest and a pair of faded boxers, he slid on his slippers and trudged quietly down the hallway and to the living room. _

_Harry opened the door. Something caught his eye. In the dark, someone was standing at the end of the room. He felt for the light switch and flicked it on. _

_Tomoyo stood at the end of the room, in front of the glass window, her back to him. Her long dark hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and she wore a satin nightgown that reached her ankles. _

_Harry's heart skipped a beat. He wondered what she was doing. He hadn't been alone with her before. He felt both excited and strangely terrified as his stomach gave an odd lurch, as if he'd missed a step traveling down some stairs. _

_'Harry.' _

_Harry's eyes widened as she said his name. He lowered his hand from the light switch. 'Yes?' _

_He heard Tomoyo sigh. 'Have you ever had a dream that you were unable to describe, because it was so terrible?' _

_Harry felt his heart beat faster as he walked towards her. He had known that experience. _

_Her voice wavered. 'And when you did try to describe what it was to another, the tears would rise in your eyes, and you couldn't find the tongue to say …' _

_Now Harry was behind her, he could see each strand of her hair shining from the light. His breath caught in his throat. Tomoyo turned slowly and leaned her head on his chest. Harry stiffened. However, he felt the tension in his body ease when something light and wet splashed on his skin and disappeared in his shirt. It was a tear. _

_'I don't understand … how could a dream be so horrible?' _

_Slowly, Harry brought his arms around her. He held her. Her skin was very pale and he thought she'd feel like ice, but she wasn't cold at all … she was warm. He held her closer as she shuddered and sniffled. After a long while, Harry interrupted the comfortable silence. _

_'Would you like to tell me about it?' he asked gently. _

_Tomoyo raised her head slowly and gazed at him with wide, watery eyes. He stared entranced. He felt drawn to them, like he'd fall right into them … quickly he withdrew his arms from around her, lowered his eyes and tilted his head towards the couches. _

_'Please, tell me,' he said calmly. 'I know I'll understand.' _

_

* * *

_

_The next day's weather seemed to proceed with its regular dull emptiness and cold winds. Harry had awoken the next day feeling a little bit unlike himself. He experienced the same reoccurring nightmare from the night before and awoken in worry. And in no time, he found himself face to face with Tomoyo. Only to make the startling discovery that she too experienced the same, shattering, heart-stopping nightmarish vision. But still, Harry was uncertain. Was it even a real vision or just a mere fictitious hallucination of the mind? _

_Harry decided to check the time. 12:30 PM. He had overslept terribly. With a groan, Harry slipped out of his bed and down the stairs to see what everyone else was up to. _

_As he entered the living room, he found Ron, Syaoran and Draco huddling on one couch, deep in conversation. He just stood in the doorway, listening to them. _

_'Yeah, so, we can listen in on the phone!' Ron seemed to continue. _

_Syaoran and Draco looked pleased, rubbing their hands together greedily like evil goblins plotting murder. _

_Harry decided he didn't want to know what their intentions were and went across the living room, not caring as their eyes followed him in glares as he walked into the kitchen. There he found the girls standing around the kitchen, leaning on the benches, talking happily. _

_'We must have a different type of national meal each day,' Sakura said happily. _

_'Ooh, Italian!' Hermione beamed. 'I haven't cooked an Italian meal for some time.' _

_'I love Italian!' commended Tomoyo. _

_'And don't forget Chinese!' Meiling quipped. _

_They all giggled together. _

_Harry was about to turn around and walk out when he felt a hand land lightly on his right shoulder. Slowly he turned and found a gentle-smiling Tomoyo. His heart skipped a beat. _

_'Harry, I wanted to thank you for last night,' she said quietly, her smile reflected beautifully in her eyes. 'I appreciate it.' _

_Harry grinned quickly. 'You're welcome,' he said and quickly turned to retreat. _

_He heard Meiling ask, 'What was that about?' as he exited into the living room and heard Tomoyo reply, 'A thank you to a friend.' He smiled. But as he felt the three boys' glares following him as he walked across the room towards the other door, his smile faded. _

_

* * *

_

_It was now dinnertime and everyone sat hungrily around the table. Many were hungry for what delights could be for dinner. Some hungry with anticipation to discover whom Waldo really was. Ron's mouth was dabbed with drool as his hands curled around a fork and a knife. _

_'You won't be needing a fork …' muttered Syaoran across from him. _

_Ron stared at him and then at the fork and knife. 'You're right … I'll need chopsticks because we're eating Chinese today, right?' _

_Syaoran shook his head slowly with a look of caution in his expression. 'No, because Meiling is cooking and nothing good could possibly come from any pot she brews.' _

_'I HEARD THAT!' Meiling snapped as she walked in with several rice bowls and containers. _

_Hastily and heatedly she slammed them onto the table and glared at them both. Then she plopped onto a chair and pulled out a pair of chopsticks. At that same moment, Trunks came from upstairs and sat down alongside them at the table. Their eyes left their plates and turned to observe Trunks. He wore another black, sleeveless shirt but this one reading in white letters 'CAPSULE'. He wore this along with pants similar to what he wore when he first arrived. Tomoyo and Hermione beamed at him. _

_'That's odd. Why does your shirt say capsule?' Sakura asked curiously. _

_Trunks stared at her in confusion as he thought up a quick statement that gave away little information. 'Er … well. It's a shirt from my mother's company.' _

_'Your mother has a company?' Harry asked as he sat at the end next to Tomoyo and Hermione. _

_Sakura blinked. 'But isn't she a social worker and an inventor part time?' _

_Trunks sweat dropped slightly. 'Well, um … it's a company of social workers that um … invent … um … sh-shirts … that … say Capsule.' _

_Draco snickered as Ron cleared his throat. Both he and Syaoran drawling a sarcastic 'Sure.' _

_'Okay people!' exclaimed Meiling angrily. 'I'm hungry so can we eat now?' _

_Everyone eyed the food with uncertainty before touching it. Hermione clapped joyfully as she uncovered a random bowl. 'Oh! I've always wanted to try chop suey!' _

_Everyone took turns to dish out the food and got ready to eat. They all (even Meiling) hesitantly took in a mouth full, tears brimming in their eyes as they tried to swallow. _

_'It's bad!' Ron gasped as he struggled to consume the chow-mien. _

_

* * *

_

_After 15 minutes of gruelling torture, Trunks quickly pulled away from the table. 'Sorry, may I be excused to the bathroom?' _

_The guys growled contemptuously as if his courtesy had been put on. Sakura nodded appreciatively and he made a run for the bathroom. He locked the door, sat on the toilet seat and brought out his communication device. _

_

* * *

_

_Syaoran gave a furtive look towards Ron and Draco. _

_'Now,' signalled Syaoran as he stood up from the table and began to turn to go down the hall. _

_ Ron nodded knowingly, as he placed down his fork and knife, began to stand up as well. _

_The others looked up in surprise. Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged sarcastic glances while Meiling rolled her eyes in aggravation. _

_'Don't tell me you're actually going through with that ridiculous plan!' _

_Ron smiled and pulled out his wand and a small radio-like device from his pocket. 'Yes, because we know we're right.' _

_Hermione's eyes flared as she glared at Ron. 'You don't know anything, Ron! We don't have proof that there is anything wrong with him! He's just going to use the bathroom! Leave him alone!' _

_'We do have proof,' Syaoran began calmly, 'because we saw it ourselves. Look, we're not asking you to help us. We're not asking you to believe us. We're going to find some answers. If you're so sure of Waldo, come listen for yourselves and prove that you're right!' _

_Hermione, looked defeated as she calmed down and exchanged glances with Meiling who nodded confidently. _

_'Let's do it!' _

_

* * *

_

_Within moments they all stood before the washroom door. Ron did the correct spell he had acquired from Ginny and they were soon listening to Waldo's conversation. First there was static, and then a procession of assorted beeps. Then they heard someone's voice broadcast over the radio … _

_'Hey Trunks Briefs, ma man!' _

_'Hey Goten.' _

_'How's my best bud?' _

****

_'I'm ok. How are you guys back home?' _

_'Oh we're cool. Bulma told me to say that she misses you and is trying to figure out how to fix the device that got you there. When she does, itwill be ready to go and you can come back. She thinks it may take 5 months.' _

_'Yeah, I know. Mom told me a while back. So…how's your dad and Pan?' _

_'Pan … she's a real ditz these days, but spunky as usual. I think she's missing you though. Hint hint, wink wink. Nudge nudge.' _

_'Shut up you! That is so sick! She's only three and she's your niece!' _

_'Hey! Anyone tell you? Love, has no boundaries! Yeah … anyway dad is cool.' _

_'Yeah, how's my dad?' _

_'Vegeta? Oh man, he's in one of his moods. He tried to killmy dad, AGAIN. He's like "I will show you who's best once and for all Kakarotto!" They started fighting. Bulma and mom are so mad with them. I guess some people never change.' _

_'I thought they stopped fighting. Dad must be pretty pissed.' _

_'Well you know, Bulma's been busy trying to save you and he's been having to look after Bra so maybe, he hasn't been getting any action otherwise…" _

_"Goten, don't go there… so how's the Capsule Corporation holding up?' _

_'Oh, it's going great, I heard. But I'm so jealous! You must have billions … A company to yourself! Whoa.' _

_'Well I guess I am pretty cool but I'm not so big …' _

_'Are you kidding?You're dad was a Prince which technically makes you one too! You own billions of zeni, you are heir to owning the world's most successful company! You are a great saiyajin! What do I got? Just a girlfriend and my cel phone!' _

_'Money isn't everything, baka! YOUR FATHER IS GOKU! THE GREATEST SAIYAJIN WARRIAR EVER! Besides, you and I did the fusion. That's good enough.' _

_'Yeah … right. Gotenks lives on!' _

_'Sure. So … how is Bra?' _

_'Your sister? Oh she's okay. Your dad was distracted I think yelling at dad, so he forgot to put her diaper on right. So she ran around nude again.' _

_'Ugh! … That's sad. But that's the way little kids are I guess.' _

_'Bulma had a time, but she eventually caught her. So is this nude thing something that runs in the family or something?' _

_'What do you mean?' _

_'Remember when you mooned that evil android or alien guy? I forget his name now …' _

_'What? BROLI? Oh please don't remind me. I was freakin' 8 and you were just 7! How do you remember this stuff?' _

_'Who could forget seeingthat big fat butt of yours?The guy probablywas so traumatized. Anyone who saw your rear would get nightmares!' _

_'Yeah Goten … you know what … when I get home, I will literally, go Super-Saiyajin and kick your sorry ass!' _

_'Ha ha! Yeah right! So um … how are the people you're stayin'with?' _

_'Er … they're ok … the girls are pretty nice to me and stuff so...' _

_'Ha! You're used to that. Waitthere's girls? I knew there was the Sakura person but there's more girls?' _

_'Goten!' _

_'Sorry. You know me.' _

_'Yeah … they still don't know about the saiyajin thing. They don't even know my real name. They think it's Waldo. I'm not even from this planet — it's all so weird!' _

_'Oh, I see. Wait … it's a different planet?' _

_'Yeah. It's a different Earth. I think I'm in a country called Japan.' _

_'Oh, I get it. Cool! Like being in a different dimension or galaxy! That's sweet! I wish I could be there too!' _

_'Well I got to go. I betwhen I'mawayso long like this it looks suspicious.' _

_'Yeah, ok. And uh … think there's some way I can meet some of those girls?' _

_'Kami! What's with you and girls? Are youobsessed or something or are those hormones of yours out of control?' _

_'What? At least I like_ girls! Unlike _you_.'

'I-I do _too_ like girls!'

'Suure … Ms. _Man_.'

'**Shut up, you Asshole!**Ok, I'm hanging up on you now!'

'Cripes! Can't you take a joke? Ok, later then!'

'Yeah … Bye.'

'Talk to you later!'

* * *

At that cue, all 8—Ron, Harry, Draco, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Hermione and Meiling—all gasped and rushed back to the dining room to proceed with dinner. 

* * *

_Thankyou For Reading We Met Again. Please make sure to visit www.enchanted.ca.ttto get the full stories and updates.Once Again, DO NOT copy or steal our fanfiction. _


	8. Chapter 7: The First Battle

**Chapter 7: The First Battle**

****

The night continued awkwardly. Three times as worse as it was with Draco and Meiling. Despite the fact that the boys felt proud and boastful about being right all along, they could not help but feel intimidated, or even a little scared around "Waldo". The girls themselves felt stupid, blinded by their lust and not seeing the obvious signs of Waldos' apparent weirdness. Ron seemed to take a joy in the situation, as he would often mutter a triumphant "told you so" to Hermione and Meiling every time they made eye contact. This angered the both of them, but they said nothing since they both knew he _was_ right. Trunks on the other hand was utterly oblivious as to why everyone, including the girls, were avoiding him. Sakura often would give him a fearful glance whenever he smiled at her. She would return with a tight-lipped and very forced smile. Her skin quite pale as she then suddenly walked away at a rushed pace, only looking back three or four times. He began to wonder what was going on to make them act so strangely.

The next day, Tomoyo who wanted to avoid the stressful awkwardness for a while, decided they have a brief retreat from the house. Knowing they didn't necessarily have to feel like the weather itself, Tomoyo rented the Tomoeda outdoor ice rink for only themselves. The girls were busy skating on the ice, the boys, who didn't have a clue about skating, were having snowball fights, and Waldo sat alone in the bleachers because he didn't want to "interrupt" the fun of the others.

Sakura giggled as she demonstrated an almost flawless figure 8 on the ice, when suddenly, the frozen water below her seemed to vibrate. Hermione gasped and screamed, "LET'S GET OFF THE ICE!"

As if on cue, the ice cracked, and there was a loud explosion with ice and water thrusting into the air. The group leapt back in horror, screaming and staring at the shattered ice. Emerging from the opening were three figures.

An enormous creature with purple skin and a long tail, stood before them. He wore black and orange armour, which seemed inadequate seeing how he had such a great amount of fleshy bulk. His hide alone could easily prove to be quite resistant to any kind of impact. On his right stood a similar-looking creature that was a bit more lizard-like. It was much smaller in size and appeared quite feminine despite its sickly grey complexion. The third looked more like a human. He was quite pretty with long dark green hair tied back in a plait, long curled eyelashes, silver earrings and smooth, and flawless skin the healthy shade of sky blue.

'Who are you?' uttered Syaoran.

'You mean … _what_ are you?' whispered Harry, gawking at the odd-looking, odd-coloured specimens.

The largest one chuckled as if he had heard an amusing joke.  
'My name is King Cold, king of planet Freeza, and I have come to annihilate you into trivial smithereens of matter, futile to all of existence.'

'In other words,' added the lizard-like creature with a scratchy, shrill voice, 'we've come to kill you, by means of blasting you into pieces. Oh … and I'm Freeza.'

'Right …' drawled Draco as he stood at the far corner, eyeing his fingernails thoughtfully.

'Is Fur-eeza a girl or a boy?' whispered Sakura to Tomoyo in a strong Japanese dialect.

'I don't know,' Tomoyo whispered.

'Okay,' said the blue-skinned man in an almost comical girly voice (which it would have been, had it not been disturbing instead). 'Do you think that this armour makes my butt look big? Like, before Dodoria died, he insisted it highlighted my figure. But does it _really_?'

'Shut up Zarbon, you ignoramus!' snapped King Cold.

'Well … I think your butt looks very nice. And that armour looks very pretty on you,' Freeza whispered to Zarbon with a wink.

Zarbon blushed with a shy, 'Thank you, Master,' before playing timidly with his hair.

'Why does he call him "master"?' Ron stared in revulsion and exchanged looks with Harry.

'This is sick … just sick …' Harry whispered, still clutching his wand hidden in his pocket.

Suddenly there was a loud crack like a whip, and a large swirling portal appeared before them from nowhere. The attention of the nine left the three villains and turned to the winding vortex. Out from it stepped the oddest array of people to exist.

The most obvious had to be the very tall, very muscular man with three eyes and a bald head. The second obvious was the other burly man. He was quite tall as well with a black buzz-cut and a scar under his right eye and left cheek. The other two were strangest of all: one a hairless, _nose-less_ midget with six peculiar spots on his baldhead, the smallest of all looked like a tiny and very pale-skinned boy with two rosy cheeks and a small blue hat.

Trunks gasped in astonishment and stared at them, surveying each one over and over. _What are they doing here?_ He wondered, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Meiling eyed Zarbon and the black haired, buzz-cut man with a look of longing.

'Hello. My name is Tenshinhan. But heck, FUNImation Dragon Ball Z calls me Tien. So call me what you wish,' boomed the three-eyed man.

'My name is Chaozu!' squeaked the tiny boy, squeezing Tenshinhan's hand tightly. 'Tien is my bestest-best friend and lover!'

Tenshinhan glared at him with a frustrated scowl. 'Chaozu, we've been _through_ this. Now please stop saying that!'

'Yeah …' continued the black-haired man, 'my name is —'

'YAMCHA?' shouted Trunks as if he had only just noticed their presence.

'Excuse me?' asked the man with a raised eyebrow. 'May I ask how you knew my name?'

'You know him?' asked Harry who appeared as puzzled as the others.

'Yes! He's a friend from back home … along with Tenshinhan and this little guy.'

'Ahem!' coughed the diminutive, nose-less man. 'I am _vertically-challenged_, and don't you forget it.'

'Shut up, Kuririn,' muttered Yamcha.

'Hey, Yamcha,' whispered Meiling into his ear while stroking his muscled arm. 'My name is Meiling, but you can call me _yours_ if you want …'

Draco scowled from where he stood, glowering from Yamcha to Meiling and back at Yamcha again.

'Um,' Yamcha blushed and though flattered, he knew she was far younger than he was, 'sorry, little girl. I'm dating.'

He pushed her away gently.

Meiling looked at him, feeling aghast before storming away, turning her head only to give resentful glares.

'Any-who, more important matters,' began the small bald man, named Kuririn. 'You there … purple-hair dude!'

Trunks blinked and looked at him as if he could not believe what he was calling him.

'How did you know our names? Who _are_ you, exactly?'

Trunks looked utterly appalled. 'What? I'm Trun —' abruptly he paused as he remembered the others behind him. He bit his lip knowing he just could not risk saying his real name. 'I'm the son of Vegeta and Bulma,' he finished calmly.

The Kuririn man exchanged cynical glances with Yamcha.

'Son of _who_?' Yamcha began hotly, looking ready to knock him out. 'You did not say Bulma and _Vegeta_, did you? Did you, _punk_?'

Trunks stared back at him nervously, his mouth lolling open. Would it hurt if he said yes? 'Er … yeah?'

Yamcha approached him slowly, pounding a fist into the other hand.   
'Are you making fun of me? Huh? Bulma is_ my_ girlfriend! She doesn't have kids! She doesn't like _Vegeta_! What the hell are you tryin' to say?'

Trunks backed away, looking very shocked. This was not the Kuririn and Yamcha he knew from back home. These were the Kuririn and Yamcha from four years before he was born! He could not say anymore. Either he could risk explaining that he _was_ the future son of Vegeta and Bulma, and was a half-breed Saiyajin, or forget about it all together and not have Sakura and the others reject him. After all, if they knew who he was, they would think he was weird and then evict him from their house. _Then where would he stay?_

'Um, never mind,' muttered Trunks uneasily.

But Yamcha did not calm down, however quite the contrary. He got angrier.   
'What do you mean NEVER MIND?'

'ENOUGH!' bellowed the pinkish-purple King Cold.

Yamcha suddenly forgot what he was saying and turned to look at him.

'Now, let us resume the killing of you repugnant, lower life forms. Zarbon, you know what to do.'

'Ha! You? Kill us?' Draco laughed a hearty, mocking laugh.

At last, Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at him.

'No wait!' squealed Meiling, who firmly gripped Harry's arm. 'I love him!'

* * *

Against a dark ageless, endless sky, a crescent moon shone high and bright, illuminating the vast palace of crystal, towers laboriously reaching up towards the heavens, surpassing the height of the clouds. Lights of pink and blue twinkled around the palace's surroundings, nothing compared to the glory and beauty of its beloved central. Upon a balcony that hung over a garden with flowers that could only be imagined existing in paradise, stood a young girl with flowing pink hair reaching beyond her waist, and a trailing silken dress. She looked like a goddess.

She smiled out at the beauty of the world; she smiled out at the beauty of the kingdom that she would rule over one day. How perfect and wholesome. Peace and harmony had finally befallen her kingdom after decades of war. People had claimed the ability to laugh and to cry for the essence of joy again. The united voice of her people rose above the echoing crackling of fireworks that burst and strewn across the skies day and night, a celebration of no end. The Princess no longer addressed to the rigorous training her Father, the King, had encouraged her to undertake before.

The enemy was gone. Training was no longer necessary. She now found the time to tend to her many hobbies such as dressage and ice-skating, both performed with great skill and expertise. In many ways, she possessed both characteristics of her Mother and Father. She shared her Mother's precious long hair and the same fair skin and elegance, but had adopted her Father's heightening stature and persisting nature.

She had eyes of deep ruby red, always burning with passion, always alert, always zealous, always aware. She was often fair in judgment, but sometimes a bit ignorant and boisterous, and not to mention selfish. But she never thought much of it. She told herself that everyone held her in high regard and all loved her greatly. She was an angel.

The Princess frowned slightly, hearing footsteps approaching behind her, clacking against crystal floors and echoing into the dome-like space of the ceiling. She leaned away from the crystal-railing balcony and craned her neck up to gaze inertly at the moon. She felt the presence of her Mother, Neo-Queen Serenity. A young woman with streaming white-golden hair, like falls of sunshine, tied into two buns swept gracefully to her side and she too stared up at the moon. She was of similar height to her daughter, and a stranger could have mistaken them for twins.

'Something is troubling you, Mother,' the Princess spoke softly. Her eyes shifted and she regarded the lady next to her. 'For it isn't like you to come to me so informally.'

It was true. Years during the war, the Queen had constantly been surrounded by her court, and hadn't any time for the past several years to approach her daughter alone due to the fears that the Queen would be harmed if left alone, no matter how many times she insisted that the Silver Crystal was her soul defender. The Princess sighed sadly. No matter the circumstances, their relationship hadn't changed much. It was only age difference that divided them so.

The lady placed a slender hand on her shoulder. 'My Daughter, I come to you not informal but as your Mother,' the Queen said, slightly throaty. This made her Daughter turn around and face her. She placed a hand on her cheek, smiling graciously. 'You are growing up into a fine young woman. Someday this will all be under your rule.' She slowly lowered her head and sighed, removing her hands from her Daughter's face. She touched a hand to her mouth. 'This peace is so precious … but it will not last.'

The Princess's eyes widened in surprise and she asked cautiously, 'Mother, what are you saying? What do you mean this peace will not last?'

Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes grew misty. 'I sense an imbalance in the magical essence of our world. Remember during your history teachings, you learned that there are worlds existing other than our own,' she sighed and closed her eyes. 'And in these worlds are different forces, but no matter how diverse they are, they will fit in the categories of good and evil.'

'And what is the category under which the force is enabled?'

The Queen's pink lips pressed together. At first her expression was unreadable, but then she frowned deeply. 'Evil has found a way to climb the ladder unto greater heights. You need to begin training again.'

The Princess's insides churned. _Begin training again? But why?_ Didn't they have enough recruits in the guard? Weren't the Sailor Senshi enough defense for the kingdom? What did the evil in the other worlds have to do with theirs?

Her Mother looked apologetic but gravely serious, as if the fate of entire world was rested in her hands, which it seemed evitable, considering her position. For crying out loud, she was the Princess! A princess, not a warrior! She wasn't a fighter. She was a pretty young lady, growing into a Queen of the Future! She would give good pardon to her people and fight with a civil tongue, but not fight in combat!

The Princess shook her head hesitantly. 'Father put you up to it, didn't he?'

Her Mother lowered her head, taking her Daughter's hands into her own and kissing them. 'Small Lady, my Daughter, you must understand … you still have many roads to travel before you reach your destination … you haven't left here yet …'

The Princess hastily snatched away her hands and turned away from her mother. Hot tears were welling in her eyes. She shut her eyes tightly to hold them back. She didn't want to cry. Crying caused internal suffering that she didn't want to undergo. Not again … not now! Not after the peace finally reigned!

'No! Why must I? Make the Senshi go!_ I don't want to_!' she said it so rudely that it startled her Mother.

Neo-Queen Serenity stepped back from her Daughter, tears in her eyes. 'Please, don't act this way.'

'You will do as the Queen commands!' a low voice boomed.

The Princess's back stiffened. It was King Endymion, her Father. She felt regretful and winced once she saw the stern look on his handsome, dark face. His dark eyes flashed behind a white masquerade mask. She stared into those dark eyes, so unlike her own. She had always wondered where she had adorned red pigment, since her Mother's and Father's were of different shades of blue. And hers were red.

She turned around quickly and curtsied. 'My King,' she addressed him respectively.

He didn't bow before her as he usually did. He stood tall and firm, his arms placed stiffly at his sides. His eyes were narrowed as he spoke very slowly, very angrily, 'You will do as your Mother says, as a servant of your Queen, you will follow her every whim.'

The Princess stood up straight and stared at him incredulously. He didn't budge. He stood his ground, his eyes unwavering. She looked hurt.

'… Father?'

'Now go!' he boomed, his voice echoing afterward.

'_No _…' she whispered, 'I _don't_ believe this! You're making me go too?'

He remained as he was, staring at her without diversion.

'Father?'

He raised an arm and pointed down the hall. 'Go to the _Chambers of_ _Diamond Heart_ and the Lady Diana will show you what to do. You will do a training simulation to warm up before you leave. You will not return until you have completed the mission. By the name of the King and Queen, I command it.'

The Princess stared at them. She narrowed her eyes as they stung with tears. She felt a surge of anger and sadness, so painful, she had never experienced such a blend of negative feelings. She took a deep breath, her eyes darted quickly to her Mother then back to her Father. She shut her eyes, clenched her hands into fists, bent over and screamed.

'I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOT MY PARENTS! YOU'RE NOT WORTHY OF BEING KING AND QUEEN! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER!'

She whirled around and dashed away, tears streaming down her cheeks, her long pink hair a flurry behind her, her swirling dress garments billowing out as if running through a most tedious storm.

The Queen stepped forward, an arm outstretched as she called after the Princess but the King stopped her. He held her shoulders gently and pulled her back. The Queen watched her sadly.

'Leave her be … she needs to learn that she can't always get her way with things. She must learn responsibility if she is to be the future ruler. She is a true Senshi at heart.'

'Do you think, perhaps Minako should go with her?' the Queen asked slowly, looking down at the floor. 'Sailor Venus is the leader of the Inner Senshi, and surely the strongest.'

He shook his head. 'No. She must learn this on her own.'

Neo-Queen Serenity turned and embraced her husband's waist. 'Oh, Endymion, I only wish she weren't so spoilt. Why are traits hereditary?' she sighed.

The King smiled faintly and hugged his Queen. 'Just like you were, hey, _Usagi_?'

She looked up at him and smiled. 'Sounds like Mamoru's coming back.'

The King blushed and chuckled. 'She'll be fine.'

* * *

Everyone turned to gawk at Meiling (who blushed vigorously) in great revulsion, and the next moment followed in silence. Freeza chuckled, ignoring Meiling entirely. 'Okay, Zarbon. Do your thing.'

'Yes Master. You shan't be disappointed.' He turned to face all of them, smiling and stroking his immaculate and very pretty chin. 'Now … who should I kill first?'

Meiling tossed back her hair and tilted her head like a celebrity; so light would catch it therefore make it look shinier. 'Hey Zarbon, _sweetie_, you can kill someone any old time. Why don't we discuss that later, over _dinner_ _and a movie_,maybe?'

Draco's forehead pulsated while he clenched his fists in a growing fit of rage.

Zarbon stared at her for a moment then let out a short snicker. 'Er … no. You are pretty, yes. (_Well of course, nothing compared to myself.)_ But I have an obligation at the moment.'

The short man stepped in front of him. 'I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO KILL ANYONE!'

Without warning, Zarbon shouted a sudden 'Think fast!' and knocked Kuririn aside.

'I have little time for nose-less, hairless munchkins,' Zarbon chuckled before turning his back and laughing.

Angrily, Kuririn stumbled upwards and shouted, 'I'm NOT a munchkin!'

Zarbon turned around to laugh at the comment when suddenly—  
  
'TAIYÔKEN!'

Suddenly a beam of blinding light hit Zarbon squarely in the eyes. Hollering 'I'm blind!' and crouched over on the ground, he covered his face as he felt temporary blindness.

'Yamcha! Tenshinhan! Take him!' Kuririn ordered, as his distraction wore off.

Yamcha backed away. 'Oh no! You're on your own!'

Kuririn was about to retort when suddenly he received a callous blow to the head. Zarbon gave him a long hard stare before exchanging a thumbs-up sign with Freeza. He turned around promptly to face the others. The Phoenix Fighters were left staring in a stupor.

'Well, I see you plan to challenge me. Very well. I'm sorry to say this, but I am one who is quite fond of beauty. I love power, yes. But if my choice is between suffering and ugliness, I must choose —'

'SHUT UP!' hollered King Cold. 'GET ON WITH THE BLOODY TRANSFORMATION!'

Sakura stared at him with a loss of words. 'Trans — Transformation?'

A strange thing happened. Within a split second, the man became a hideous beast and Zarbon was no longer Zarbon anymore. His earrings and long pigtail still remained, but he was now in fact, an ugly monstrosity with a flabby, scaly green face, bulbous fangs and claw-like hands.

_Oh no!_ Trunks thought worriedly, _His power level has risen! I know I could take him…but I mustn't let them know…_

Meiling let out a shriek of horror. 'EW! He's horrid! I can't believe I thought he was pretty!'

Harry aimed his wand shakily at Zarbon. 'Avad —'

'No!' snapped Hermione shortly, who was standing on his left. 'Don't do it, Harry!'

'Why not?' asked Harry, who wondered if she was in the same league as Meiling.

'Because it's illegal!'

'So? We're part of the Order!'

'It doesn't matter! It's not just illegal — it's _forbidden_!'

With a sigh, Harry lowered his wand and stared at Zarbon helplessly. Would ordinary magic even work on creatures like this?

'Now, to demonstrate my full power!' Zarbon laughed with sinister glee.

Holding out his two gnarled hands, he shouted and formed a ball of energy within them. Trunks' eyes widened as he turned his head and briskly commanded them to all duck. Uncertainly, the teenagers dived onto the ground, shielding their frightened faces with their arms.

Syaoran stared at Zarbon worriedly. 'Sakura!' he shouted. 'Use your cards! NOW!'

Sakura reached into her pocket then pulled out several tarot-like cards.

Trunks curiously glanced at the two. _What are they doing? _he wondered anxiously. _This isn't the time for a card game!_

_

* * *

_

The Princess ran to the _Chambers of_ _Diamond Heart_ in tears.

A small cat with fine violet-grey fur, large pink eyes and a golden crescent moon on its forehead turned its head and looked startled. Everyone addressed this feline as Lady Diana, but the Princess favourably named her 'Diana-chan' because she considered her more of a friend than a member of the Royal Court.

'Princess? Why are you crying?'

'I hate them! They don't deserve to rule this city! I want them to die!' the Princess sobbed hysterically, leaning against the chamber door. She slowly sank down, buried her head in her knees and broke down.

The cat hopped down from a crystal column pedestal and padded over to her and rubbed its body along her legs, purring contently. 'Hush. Please, don't cry, Princess Small Lady Serenity. You look best when you smile.'

'Thank you, Diana-chan,' the Princess snivelled. She raised her head and revealed watery red eyes, looking like two rippling pools of blood.

'Now, why don't we start?' Diana said perkily.

The Princess looked hesitant, the whites of her eyes were pink from crying and clashed horribly with her red irises, as if they were aflame. 'I'm very sorry, I don't think I can do this …'

'With my help and catty wisdom, you can,' Diana said brightly, smiling.

The Princess wiped her eyes, sniffled and stood up. She stared at the heart-shaped pink sheet of crystal on the wall of the far end of the chamber. Around the rim it had intricate carvings of hearts, stars and moons and at the top sat a carved golden crown with three points, representing trinity.

'You should transform before entering the simulation chamber,' Diana said, pointing a paw to a small column that sat in a corner. Diana pressed her paw on a pallet on the floor in front of her and the top of the column opened. A red velvet cushion raised, and in the middle of the cushion sparkled a round, ice-white crystal.

The Princess walked to the column, cupped her hands around the crystal and it slowly levitated in the centre and rose as she raised her cupped hands. She held it above her head.

'Moon Crisis Power!'

_

* * *

_

Reaching down her shirt, she pulled out her key necklace and shut her eyes. The atmosphere around her grew dark and a golden circle embossed with stars and moons appeared under her feet.

'The key that hides the powers of the stars! Reveal your true form before me! I, Sakura commands! Release!'

A wind blew around the rim of the circle and surrounded Sakura. The chain of her necklace vanished, the key danced between her hands and lengthened to a long pink baton, ending in a golden star and two wings. Everyone's attention was now on her.

The others stared in amazement while Tomoyo videotaped it all. Still holding her card deck in one hand, Sakura pulled out one and eyed it thoughtfully. With satisfaction, she held the card then threw it then struck it with the end of her wand.

'Erase card! Erase Zarbon from existence!'

A blue mist blew from the card and formed into a spirit woman with a blue and pink chequered double-bell hat and clown suit. The spirit held a long sweeping cloak. The spirit soared forward and swept the cloak over Zarbon who still hadn't come out of his trance. There was a deep, rumbling growl from under the cloak, then the cloak erupted into shreds and the Erase spirit was tossed aside, vanishing as it hit the ground.

Everyone stared in shock as Zarbon regained composure and started thumping the ground with his feet, the loose flab of skin lining his face rippling as the ground trembled.

_ Apparently, your necklace isn't just some gift from your great Uncle_, Trunks thought with folded arms.

* * *

_Thankyou For Reading We Met Again. Please make sure to visit www.enchanted.ca.tt to get the full stories and updates. Once Again, DO NOT copy or steal our fanfiction._


	9. Chapter 8: The First Battle Continued

**Chapter 8: The First Battle-Continued**

After training in the simulation chamber for an entire four moon days, going without food, sleep or rest. The Princess was done. She excited the chamber, exhausted. As she collapsed, the crystal at her chest illuminated pink and engulfed her with its light. Suddenly she stood tall, replenished, returned in her royal attire. She turned slowly and was surprised to find a woman and a girl standing behind her.

The woman had long blond hair and light blue eyes, whereas the girl was about the age of the Princess with shoulder-length black hair and dark purple eyes. Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn stood before her, the two fighters she claimed strongest bondage with. They both wore looks of concern.

'Minako … Hotaru,' she murmured softly. 'What's the matter?'

'Chibiusa!' Sailor Saturn cried as she ran and flung her arms around the Princess's neck. Her voice quaked as she spoke. 'I-I can't let you go alone! You're my best friend! I am sworn to protect you!'

The Princess automatically stiffened, looking surprised as she stared over at Sailor Venus.

'But …' she hugged Sailor Saturn, 'I wish you could come. But this is my test I have to fulfill on my own. It's for the best.'

'Mmhm,' Saturn said and sniffled. She drew away and held the princess's hands. 'I know you can do it. You have the power within you.'

The Princess looked touched.

Sailor Venus cleared her throat. They stopped and looked at her. She held a fist to her chest, one arm placed at her side and bowed low. 'Small Lady, your parents were unable to come and see you off. They are busy with important affairs and they ask that you may not take offence in their absence.'

The Princess's eyes flickered darkly. Of course they weren't coming. Why would they? Why would she want to see them at all? In fact, she was glad they weren't there. She didn't want to look at their faces. She didn't want to feel her heart break.

'Very well, ' the Princess said curtly, lifting the ends of her dress and bowed elegantly.

_'I couldn't care less!' _she thought bitterly.

'I wish to come with you, but this is a test you must pass yourself,' said Sailor Venus tonelessly.

The Princess's heart began to beat fast. It was up to her now.

Now Sailor Saturn and Sailor Venus stood before her, standing firm and expressionless. She felt vulnerable, much like a small child, like she was alone.

'I'm afraid,' she said at once.

'Don't worry,' Sailor Venus said tonelessly. 'Lady Diana has been assigned to go with you. So you will not be entirely alone. And you will not need to be afraid.'

The Princess looked at the cat at her feet. She curtsied to the Senshi, turned and stood in front of the pink heart-shaped crystal mirror. She reached out a hand and touched it. 'I don't even know where I'll stay and I'm going to be gone for a long time. I can feel it. It could even be over a year … I'm scared, Diana-chan,' she said fearfully, clutching the locket that sat in the centre of her dress-collar. She turned her head slightly and glanced over her shoulder at the two Senshi that said their abrupt farewell. 'I hope I can do this. It's been so long.'

Diana watched her intently. 'You're an excellent warrior. Don't worry, I'm here.'

The Princess regarded the talking cat at her feet. She knelt down and rubbed the cat behind its ear, triggering her to purr. She stood up, poised herself and stared clearly at her reflection once more. She thought she saw her mother's reflection staring back at her, but it must have been a trick of the light. She narrowed her eyes. The spite of her parents stirred within her again. _I'll never forgive you for this. When I come back, I'm taking over. Helios and I will rule this kingdom without **you**!_

But still she remembered her mother's words as they seethed in her mind.

_'Small Lady, my daughter, you must understand … __you still have many roads to travel before you reach your destination … you haven't left here yet …'_

She shook her head and forced the thought out of her mind.

'No, I'm doing this. I know what I'm doing. Let's go, Diana-chan!'

Diana nodded quickly. 'Right!'

'Moon Heart Crystal Transportation!' they cried together.

The pink heart mirror cast a bright light, pink washing over them and they slowly faded, the room then returning to normal lighting.

* * *

'It didn't work!' Sakura gasped and felt through her pocket. She drew out two cards and flicked and struck them. 'Firey and Windy cards! Blow and burn his vain heart! Surround him with windy fire!'

Firey looked like a boy with bangs, dosed in red flames and Windy was a beautiful pale woman with long hair. They soared forward, the air about them wavering as they surrounded Zarbon, and created a vortex of fire. A silhouette of Zarbon could be seen, and a deep bellow rang out from the fire. The spirits withdrew, revealing a fat, scorched "blob".

'Return!' Sakura cried as she drew back the Firey and Windy. She raised her hand and one-by-one, all 53 cards came soaring out of her pocket and floated around her in a bonded circle. She stared at each card that passed her view and struck four. 'Watery! Freeze! Lightning! Storm! Cornerstone Combination!'

Everyone gasped in shock at the possibility of using more than two cards at once.

The spirits intertwined themselves together like spirit-thread. Rotating very fast, they hurled themselves forward, a great ball of water and electricity. The ball exploded as it collided with Zarbon and smashed him back several, knocking into Freeza, and then King Cold, making them all fall over, drenching them in water and twitching and writhing with electricity.

'ARGH! YOU'RE DEAD, LITTLE GIRL!' boomed Zarbon. He tottered to his feet and lumbered forward like a tree stump attempting to walk.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, returning the four spirits to their cards and flicked out another. 'Mirror! Reflect his former _lovely_ self!'

Mirror was a beautiful young girl with flowing blue hair and eyes much like its Mistress's, clothed in floaty white robes and holding a mirror in its hands. She closed her eyes and changed into the form of the once beautiful Zarbon.   
Mirror was his splitting image. Long green plait. Pale blue skin. Very pretty chin.

Zarbon stopped charging and stared widely. He shook his head in disbelief and started hollering, 'NO! I AM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! NOT YOU! MEEEEEE!'

Freeza murmured, 'So true,' and gushed with stars in his eyes.

Zarbon started crying and flopped onto his stomach, slamming his fists on the ground, causing repeated tremors in the ground. 'NO! NO! NO! I AM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL!'

Mirror Zarbon crossed his arms and said in a very strident voice, 'I am the real Zarbon. I will now destroy you.'

Zarbon looked up, tears still streaming down his cheeks. 'Oh yeah? Not if I kill you first!' with that, he bolted up, causing another earthquake and stood confidently, wiping his tears.

Mirror Zarbon pointed a finger to the centre of Zarbon's head. Time seemed to freeze as Mirror Zarbon smirked and whispered, 'Farewell.'

The area was filled with the piercing scream of Zarbon. Each heart stopped for the second that his life ended. Freeza and King Cold stared in blind horror as Zarbon collapsed in a heap on the ground, a hole visible on his forehead clotted with deep green blood, a thin smoke trailing out of it.

Sakura gasped and called Mirror to return. Mirror Zarbon turned slowly and smirked. 'What makes you think I'll come when you call?'

Sakura understood instantly. Since Mirror had taken the form of an evil person, one that was not of their world, it would think it was that person. She breathed deeply and said very calmly, 'In the name of the goodness of my star … Mirror, return.'

It hesitated, but with much struggle on its part, Mirror returned. The aura Sakura emitted was quite powerful and shone not pink, but white. She slipped the card into her pocket. She seemed to tremble as she stood. Syaoran smiled in appraise. She'd showed some very powerful magic.

* * *

The Princess and Diana floated, suspended in light, all around them shimmering warmth, and giggling intermingles of rainbows. Then there was darkness and they started to fall downward, fast. A void loomed as they fell, silent echoes of trickling water could be heard as they could see nothing but darkness and feel nothing but the air rushing past them. As they seemed to fall for an eternity in this echoing blackness, they felt their hearts leap for before them, were glowing mirrored apparitions of themselves. As if they were magnetically drawn to them, they traveled forward and slowly reached out in front of them.

They joined with their reflections and slowly passed through. Time and speed became one as they sliced through reality. They excited one world and entered another. The Princess felt the cold rush of wind and her long silken dress billowing out behind her and her long pink tresses whipping violently at the air as she soared downward, her arms spread out in front of her like wings. Diana fell alongside her; her eyes alight with joy as they fell through a flock of birds, which automatically scattered in all directions. The light of the sun bounced off the birds' wings and shone brilliantly in their eyes.

The Princess closed her eyes and chanted a rhyme.   
'The dreams one will dream will come true …'

The distant call of a horse rang in her ears. Her eyes flashed open and she saw the glowing form of a white winged horse flying towards her. A short golden horn twinkled between its slanted red eyes.

The Pegasus sailed beneath the Princess and she landed lightly on its back.

'You called,' echoed a deep, ethereal voice that emanated from the Pegasus's throat.

'Thank you, Pegasus,' the Princess said, running a hand over its mane. 'If you please.'

The Pegasus whinnied softly, dipped its long nose and descended gracefully. They glided down brazenly and saw the world below, as it grew fuller and closer. It was a city, but not the city they knew. It had tall ill-fated buildings of pewter and grey, scarce patches of greenery scattered for miles, and multiple patches of colour dotting the horizon. Powerful and intimating it seemed, but it didn't hold the glory of Crystal Tokyo, their city. But this was Tokyo.

'Where do you wish to land, Princess?' the Pegasus asked in its waiflike voice.

The Princess narrowed her eyes to view the world clearly. All her senses reacted at once and swiftly guided towards a location. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the source of the disturbance. She sensed great levels of power being discharged far to the east, just on the outskirts of the city nearest the edge of high mountains and deep gullies.

'To the east, Pegasus!' the Princess called as she pointed over its head towards the land below. 'There is a battle raging near the mountains within that town!'

Diana purred and her eyes glittered with excitement. 'Your training will be put to the test, Small Lady!'

'Right, Diana-chan! Let's go!'

* * *

'Wow!' clapped Ron cheerfully. 'Your brand of magic is amazing! I wish they taught it at Hog — Ow!'

Hermione elbowed him in the arm and gave him an abrasive glance as she shook her head and then nodded towards Trunks who was staring in a daze at the spot where Zarbon had once been standing.

'Oh no!' Meiling whispered anxiously. 'He knows! Sakura! Can you erase his memory?'

Sakura shook her head weakly before whispering, 'I can't! I've used up too much of my energy.' It wasn't long before Sakura had finally collapsed on the ground. 'That last attack … was too much …'

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. 'And I can't erase his memory again either. It isn't wise to use it more than once on one's mind. It's a very complicated spell, you know. It could lead to permanent —'

'Okay, enough about Weird-Waldo! We've got to get rid of the other two mutants!'

Syaoran pulled out a black, sphere-like amulet. With a torrent of light, it became a long sword.

Gripping the sword before him, a surge of electricity began forming around it. The sky around him became dark like it had with Sakura. With his eyes closed, he quickly recited, 'Rai tei sho rai kyu kyu jo ritsu ryo LIGHTNING!'

A whirlwind circulated around him as he finished. The darkened clouds seemed to separate as, almost chillingly, an enormous bolt of lightening descended from the sky and like an electric whip it, thrashed Freeza into a nearby tree. Syaoran grunted angrily at Freeza. With a groan he slowly sat up. He was slightly scratched but overall unharmed.

'Ok guys,' hastily, Syaoran turned his head with a quick nod. 'It's time to fight!'

Everyone nodded and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco whipped out their wands and got into a Wizard Duel stance. Meiling took a fighting stance and Tomoyo gave the thumbs up, showing that her camera was on and running. Kuririn, Yamcha and Tenshinhan were potent by Syaoran's command and looked ready to fight. Trunks just watched, still not yet recovered from the shock of Syaoran and Sakura's endeavours.

Suddenly Freeza held out a hand and had an expression of pleading.   
  
'Wait!' he said shrilly in his raw, scratchy voice. 'Don't kill me! I can change!'

Sakura raised an eyebrow. 'You want to change?'

'Don't listen to him Sakura! It's a trick!' Syaoran warned, looking back at Sakura seriously.

Freeza shook his head frantically, waving his hands like a madman. 'No! Wait! I never wanted to be evil! It's Daddy's fault! Ever since I was a little girl, all I wanted was to play dress up and have tea with my Barbies!'

Sakura's eyes widened as she squealed a high-pitched 'Hoeee!' among the crowd.

Harry's face was mangled. 'Pardon me … did you say … _girl_?'

Freeza's purplish-grey skin went pale as he sweat dropped and shifted his red eyes uneasily. 'Oh … D-Did I say girl?'

Ron nodded feebly as he lowered his wand but had not yet put it in his pocket or changed his stance.

King Cold, looking quite angered, stomped his foot and glared at his son. 'WHAT THE _DEVIL _ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, BOY?'

Freeza glared at his father and began icily, 'Don't call me that, _father_. It is Freeza! _That_ is my _name_!'

King Cold rolled his eyes and folded his arms. 'Freeza sounds ridiculous! I wanted to call you Glazier or Ice! But your mother was stubborn … no wonder I killed her!'

Freeza placed a hand on his hip. '_For your information_, I like Freeza! It brings out my feminine side!'

It was immediate and abrupt. An extended silence swept over the group that also became overcome with unexplainable shock.

Syaoran turned his head to glance at the others. 'Okay now … this is just getting … a little too strange…'__

Ron and Draco nodded weakly.

Freeza suddenly broke down in tears and began to shout heatedly, as if in a tantrum.   
'All I wanted was to be loved! I wanted to _feel_ loved! A little dress here or there … you couldn't even buy me some eyeliner or lipstick once in a while! _Could you, daddy_?'

King Cold fumed, his purple face turning slightly mauve. 'Don't be absurd, you ridiculous pansy fool! Would you like to share Zarbon's fate? Stop wasting time and destroy these lower life forms! At once!'

Freeza wiped a single tear from his cheek. 'Stop calling me names! And how can you bring up Zarbon? He was a great person … and don't you dare talk about him! You don't know him! You have no rite!'

With an uneven chortle, Ron mumbled, 'Next time on Jerry Springer, "_When Evil Sons Go Queer _…"'

Harry and Draco chuckled. Hermione glared at him before punching him in the arm.

'Stop it, will you!' Ron grumbled, delicately rubbing his upper limb. 'A bruise is forming from the last times you hit me …'

'Well, don't be rude!' snapped Hermione. 'You honestly have no respect for anyone. So what if he's homosexual? This is a serious family issue!'

Freeza snivelled at the side, his father rambling at him angrily.

'We hear you Freeza!' Hermione shouted, her arms outstretched.

Still sobbing, Freeza raced into her arms for a hug and sympathetically, she pat him on the back.

'There, there … I understand.'

The others stared helplessly at the side. Harry, Ron and Draco had all dropped their wands and position. Tomoyo lowered her camcorder in befuddlement, her eyes widened in surprise, an emotion she rarely showed.

Sakura exchanged surprised looks with Meiling and Syaoran.

'Oh, forget you!' spat King Cold. '_I SHALL DESTROY THEM MYSELF_!'

Yamcha, Kuririn and Tenshinhan quickly reformed their fighting stance and got ready to duel.

Yamcha laughed, 'We could probably take him' over his shoulder. But before he could say anymore, or anyone could reply, a blast hit him and sent him airborne. Kuririn raced forward and formed a bright flare in the extended hand he held above his head.

'KIENZAN!'

Several destructive disks of energy lunged towards King Cold, but easily he dodged the attack.

'Mua-ha-ha-har!' he laughed evilly. 'Was that supposed to hit me little man?'

'I AM VERTICALLY CHALL —'

But before Kuririn could finish, the disk had ricocheted of a tree trunk like a boomerang and hit him in the head. Kuririn was flung backwards and lay on the ground, motionless, from being knocked out cold. Chaozu quickly dashed forward and dragged his limp body behind some bushes where he and Yamcha were already hiding.

Syaoran, Ron and Harry tried to take on King Cold by themselves, using various curses and hexes, which only wore off or were avoided.

At that same time, the girls were all surrounding Tenshinhan questioning him about his third eye.

'Is it real?' asked Meiling curiously, attempting to poke it.

He nodded slowly, but then added a quick 'Just kidding' after noticing the proceeding look of revulsion on their faces.

Hermione smiled her matter-of-fact smile and then she alleged industriously, 'The legendary third eye of Shiva the Ascetic!'

Everyone turned to look at her in a stupor before smiling and nodding, yet not quite understanding.

Tomoyo smiled and directed her attention back to Tenshinhan. 'So … are you Hindi?'

Tenshinhan nodded feebly, wishing badly he could leave the conversation. He did not know what 'Hindi' was or meant, but he really did not care either. Then as if some wonderful miracle coming true, Chaozu came running up to him tugging his arm as if to leave.

'Tien!' he squeaked. 'We have to hide! Krillin got knocked-out and Yamcha got his butt kicked!'

'How cute!' Sakura squealed, staring at Chaozu, who blushed shyly.

Tenshinhan waved at the girls and with a sigh of relief, ran away to the bushes where the others were.

Several minutes passed and several blasts exchanged among the group of teens and the giant alien.

Chaozu stared in worry at the combat scene.

'Oh dear … oh, Krillin … are you better yet?'

'Can you stop calling people by their dub names?' Tenshinhan shouted desperately as he ducked behind the shrub.

'Sorry,' Chaozu said squeakily.

'Damn!' Yamcha shouted bitterly. 'I can't believe he blasted me! _Damn it_!'

'For the last time! I am not a midget, I am _vertically challenged_. I am not bald, I am _receded_! And I am definitely not nose-less! My nose is there, you just can't see it!'

'Right …' they all drawled.

'Look at that purple hair punk over there,' Yamcha started angrily. 'He just stands there. Doesn't do squat! What a whacko! And he tells me he's the son of Bulma! Ha!'

'But how does he know them?' Tenshinhan began. 'Surely Bulma would mention him if she knew someone like that!'

'Well guys … he could very well do something …' Kuririn began, 'he's got a very high chi (power level). Just like a saiyajin …'

Yamcha, Tenshinhan and Chaozu stared at him in shock.

At that same moment, Trunks had been staring agitatedly at Syaoran and Ron as they leapt into the air and dived onto the cold ice to evade the constant discharges from King Cold. He knew this was a very risky situation. He knew they were going to get hurt eventually. No ordinary human could dodge those attacks for longer than they had been. And this King Cold was far stronger than them. But not stronger than himself; he could easily rid of these fiends. He was much stronger.

But he could not do anything. He could not let them know. But what did matter? They had strange abilities too. Why had he not thought about it before? They had powers of their own though they were not anything like his. He had inherited his abilities from his father whom had his own abilities due the fact that he was an extraterrestrial. But these people were different. It was a different kind of chi. He _had_ sensed it from the minute he had entered the house.

Naturally, he assumed it was because it was a different planet. But it was something strange … something almost magical …

The bigger question here was not who _they_ were. It was how Kuririn and the others got there. Why was it that they were from a different timeline, where he had not yet existed? How did they just appear from some strange portal—from their world to this one? For one fleeting moment, Trunks questioned whether his presence here had even _been_ coincidental.

Either way, he could not think anymore. It was back to the important things. The current battle. Ron had just been hurled backwards into a mound of snow, and Syaoran was wounded in his right arm.

Was it now up to him to save the day?

King Cold howled with laughter. Hermione and Tomoyo stood side by side in silent panic, while Sakura sat on the snow-covered ground, weak and unable to move. Draco stood frozen and still as Meiling cuddled timidly in his arms. Ron strained to sit up and Syaoran caressed his arm, hoping to clot the blood. And it was only he and Harry who were uninjured or unafraid. And only he had the power to make a difference …

Before anyone could take action, there was an echoing whinny of a horse. Everyone paused and looked towards the source of the disturbance. Standing in the distance was a large white-winged horse and next to it stood a teenaged girl. She was stunningly pretty with bright scarlet eyes, pink ponytails suspended from cone-shaped buns and a long white gown, which accentuated her slender yet very curvy figure.

Beside her stood a small grey cat with identically pigmented eyes. She gazed ahead of her, a rather hasty look on her face. She stared piercingly at King Cold who stared back at her in astonishment.

'Ugh,' the girl groaned grumpily to the cat. 'I suppose we're needed _already_. Well … let's get this over with.'

Clutching a peculiar heart-shaped ruby encrusted compact at her chest she cried, 'Moon Crisis! Make-up!'

Suddenly the compact glowed and her body was luminous with effulgent light beaming outwards from where she was positioned. With a gleaming flash, the girl stood. But she was no longer wearing the long white gown, but instead she stood dressed in a pink, yellow and white sailor suit. On her forehead was a golden tiara and on her ears, moon shaped earrings. Her long pink hair was pretty much the same, except the hair had shortened by a foot and the buns were secured with red platelets and pearl clips.

After a silent moment of confusion and awe, Tomoyo let out a loud squeal with a strong Japanese dialect. 'She's a _Seera Senshi!_ She's one of them!'

Hermione and Ron stared at her curiously. _What was she talking about?_

Sakura shook her head and translated. 'You mean … a legendary sailor fighter?'

Tomoyo nodded fervently. 'Yes. Definitely.'

Trunks stared in silent wonder at the pretty but anonymous girl and he felt his mouth suddenly parch.

'Your evil ways end here, you fiend!' the girl shouted prolifically but in a bored tone of voice as if she had said it one time too many. 'I'm Sailor Chibi Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!'

As if by magic, she pulled out a small wand, from nowhere, with a moon and heart at the end. 'Pink Sugar Heart Attack!'

Pink magic streamed out from the tip of the wand. But as if just realizing a mistake, she slapped her forehead with guilt. 'Oh no! I should have used the Twinkle Yell …'

The magic quickly took the form of heart-shaped beams and hit King Cold directly in the face. Instead of covering his face and howling in pain, he stood smiling and laughing. The beams of heart-shaped energy, instead of inflicting pain, bounced off his thick hide and faded to nothing. Chibi Moon glared at him bitterly, gripping her wand.

'Weak Fool! You expect your silly magic to hurt _me_?' His belly and the earth seemed to quake with his repugnant laughter. He then paused in mock surprise, 'Oh, I'm sorry. Was that attack supposed to actually do anything at all? Or even, give me a scratch?'

He laughed again.

Chibiusa fumed, glaring daggers and pitchforks at Cold whose expression became serious unexpectedly.

'Now you will die!' King Cold held his massive hand out, two of his fingers; index and middle fingers, extended. 'DAI — CHI — RET — SU —'quickly, he made a swiping motion with his hand, aiming directly at the girl identified as Chibi Moon**, '— **ZAN!'****

Trunks yelped and like the speed of light, he ran towards Chibi Moon, pushed her out of the way, dived onto the ground and ordered the others to scatter and hide.

The PF's took head and dived onto the ground or ran away. At the same time, the tree which was directly behind Chibi Moon, split in two and landed on the ground with a dull thud.

The others gasped, staring at the tree cut clean. Trunks sighed with relief, and turned to the pink haired girl, expecting her to smile and possibly even hug him with appreciation. But instead he received the opposite.

The girl was anything but happy, as her face was screwed up in a fusion of anger and disgust. She looked ready to pound him, but instead she glowered at him scathingly.

Trunks slowly edged away, wondering what he did wrong.

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?' she screamed at once as she sat herself up on the ground.

Trunks blinked in surprise. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was speechless. When he tried to form words that could make sense, it only came out in a jumble of gibberish.

Chibi Moon slowly raised her self up as if to stand, but she did not seem able as she only fell down again.

'I could have taken him!' she huffed as she forced herself to stand once more. 'I-I could have! Why the _hell_ did you push me, stupid? WHY did you stand in my way?'

Trunks stared in a trance. He didn't understand why she was mad. He saved her life! She should be grateful to him! But instead she was angry. _Why was everyone so mad at him all the time?_

'Look,' Trunks began reasonably, his speech finally making sense. 'The attack he used, it's an invisible beam that can cut through everything! I saved your life!' Trunks pointed over at the tree, which had once stood nobly among its fellow trees. 'If anything, you should be thanking me!'

But this was in fact the worst thing he could say. At that same moment, he received a stinging smack to the side of the face. She had slapped him! Trunks looked at her in shock and quickly got to his feet. 'What did you do that for?'

'I don't need to thank you for anything!' she screamed. 'Don't think I owe _you_ anything!'

Trunks, feeling slightly offended and hurt, turned away and looked towards King Cold. 'Well, it doesn't matter. I'm taking him myself now.'

Chibi Moon attempted to get up, but simply collapsed again. 'Moron! I told you! I didn't need your help! This is _my_ fight! MINE!' she groaned irritably and glared at his back. 'Tell me! Why is it I can't get up now? Is it because you shoved me into the ground? What do you think you're doing? Are you injuring me on purpose so I can't fight? Well let me tell you something, mister —'

Trunks tuned her out. He couldn't waste any more time. _If she doesn't want to thank me, well to bad for her!_ Trunks thought. _She's not worth it anyway. Maybe I should have left her to die …that snobby bitch…_

But for some reason, he knew he did not mean it. He actually was somewhat thoughtful towards her, feeling horrible that he may have pushed her too hard. But it did not matter now. It was time to deal with the matter at hand. He must do it now. He must rid of the evildoer. And he had to do it, in front of them and as a Super Saiyajin.

* * *

'What's going on?' Harry asked, as he crawled out from where he was ducking and stared at Trunks and Chibi Moon.

'I don't know,' began Sakura, who sat up shakily. 'I saw him push her. They both dived onto the ground.'

'BLIMEY!' Ron gasped, but quite loudly. 'LOOK AT THAT TREE! _BLIMEY_!'

'What did that? Did King Cold do that?' Draco asked, staring at it in awe.

'Well I caught it on film!' Tomoyo began with a wink, 'My camera was still filming when I ducked.'

'HEY!' Meiling shouted as she sat up and looked around her. 'Where'd Freeza go?'

Hermione glanced at their surroundings and then punched Ron in the arm.

'Ow! What _now_?'

'He probably left because you were so mean!'

Sakura looked around and behind a nearby shrub. 'But where did he leave to in such a hurry?'

'Who cares?' Syaoran began hastily, however with a grin. 'What is _WALDO_ doing?'

With a gasp, everyone averted his or her attentions to Trunks. He stood, still and firm, staring ahead at King Cold. But it wasn't the Trunks they all knew. He looked completely different. His hair had changed entirely, it was spiked and a bright golden-blond colour. His eyes were now aquamarine and he stood radiating with a golden fire.

Meiling's eyes widened in astonishment. 'Oh my —'

'Is — Is that Trunks?' Sakura gasped. Hermione looked as though she could not breathe and Tomoyo looked about to choke. Ron and Syaoran exchanged satisfied glances. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

'So … do you believe us _now_?'

* * *

'Well, well …' began King Cold, stroking his chin thoughtfully. 'A Super Saiyajin?'

Trunks eyed him coldly. 'Yes … I am a Saiyajin. And I intend to take you down!'

King Cold guffawed another hearty laugh, quite like when Chibi Moon had tried to attack him. 'You take me down? Har-har! I see a lot of pride from you … Vegeta's son, I assume?' Trunks nodded slowly, but with a raised eyebrow. 'Yes … you look a little like him too. But I imagine you'll be easy to beat. My son wiped out your entire race, you know. With a single blast, too.'

Trunks nodded again, but looked a little upset.

'Well … he's gone astray, unfortunately, but no matter. I shall rid of you, nevertheless.'

Trunks smiled slyly. 'Not if I can help it.' Quickly he conjured up a large ball of energy. 'Hyah!' he shouted as the ball hurled towards King Cold, but the villain quickly dodged the attack.

Trunks lunged towards him, flinging an assortment of rigid punches and fierce kicks, which Cold dodged and blocked. Trunks made to conquer him with a round kick, but King Cold smacked him with a whiplash from his long, flexible tail. Trunks was then knocked backwards a few feet before landing hard onto the ground.

* * *

'Oh no!' the girls gasped in worry as they stared at Trunks' immobile body.

'He must be hurt!' Tomoyo whispered.

'Oh, he's not hurt …' Ron began as he glared at him sceptically. 'But one could only wish he was.'

Hermione, once again, thumped him in the arm.

'I must admit,' said Syaoran as he stared at him thoughtfully, 'his fighting skills are impressive.'

* * *

With a small grunt, Trunks lifted himself up. While on his feet, he ridded of the small trickle of blood, which had dripped from the corner of his lower lip. He stared down at the blood tarnished on his hand. His lips curled into a small and confident grin before he rid of the blood onto his pants.

'Hmph.' Trunks smiled cunningly as he looked up and gave Cold that _I'm-a-bad-ass_ look. 'Is that all you've got?'

King Cold stared back at him not looking the least bit unnerved.

'Yes … I must admit you're pretty strong, seeing how you survived the first round, although I assure you that you won't be lucky the second time around.'

Trunks' smile only grew wider. 'You are wrong there, sir. It is _you_ who will not survive the second round. You have forgotten that today is the day you will be killed by a saiyajin. Namely, _me_.'

King Cold laughed pettily. 'Just like your father, you are arrogant. And like your father, you shall fall to your knees!'

Trunks glared at Cold, a rush of annoyance surging through him. 'And unlike _you_, I have balls! Enough chat more splat, Cold!'

For the first time, Trunks pulled out his sword. Immediately he zoomed forwards with enormous speed. King Cold stood still at first. He quite expected him to jab him through the chest with the weapon. Cleverly, Cold stepped to the side. But Trunks who appeared to still be hurdling towards him, suddenly vanished. King Cold, looking befuddled staring at the place where he had disappeared.

'Where did he go?' he muttered, looking to either side of him.

'Right here!'

The answer to Cold's question appeared behind him, his hands extended and held together. With a rush of power and wind, a bright force of energy formed within his hands, far larger than the first. King Cold's eyes widened and he gasped, as his hand was only a fraction of an inch from his back. And before he could take reaction, the blast rocketed through him and sent him forwards. King Cold's body rocketed through the air and he landed face forward on the ground. His corpse lay unmoving as smoke ascended from the hole in his back. Trunks stared at it for a moment in uncertainty, with a final sigh, before returning to his original lilac-haired form.

Blushing slightly Trunks whom had been staring at King Cold's body, averted his gaze on Chibi Moon.

She stared back at him in silent wonder from where she lay sprawled on the ground. Her face was expressionless, but her eyes appeared cold and loathing.

Trunks looked away from her uneasily, but found to his surprise that the three girls were running towards him.

'WOW!' Meiling exclaimed.

'You killed King Cold!' squealed Sakura in glee.

She hugged him happily around the waist while the others hugged him from the neck. Hermione appeared to have pecked him on the cheek as well. Trunks blushed and forced a small smile. Like most guys, he supposed he should have felt privileged, but for some reason he wished they would not treat him like a superstar.

He felt incredibly awkward and for _some _reason he wished it were the pink-haired girl who would be hugging him instead. Finally the girls let go and stared up at him in admiration.

Syaoran and his fellow guys glared at Trunks with envy. Trunks sighed wearily, but suddenly he noticed a large portal materialize, like the one Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Chaozu and Kuririn had appeared through.

'Well, Mr. Son-of-Vegeta-Saiyajin-Guy,' started Kuririn who approached Trunks from behind a hedge plant. 'I suppose we owe you one. Thanks to you, we did not have to risk dying. So thanks.' He briefly shook his hand then stepped away into the portal.

'We'll meet again, fool!' began Yamcha angrily. 'Bulma is mine! MINE, I TELL YOU! And you and your ghastly father can go to —'

'— Yes, yes,' Tenshinhan intervened. 'Let's go.'

The three disappeared into the portal, which closed and vanished afterwards.

'Well, that was amazing,' Hermione said cheerfully. 'These battles are fun! Despite the fact that we almost died … I love this!'

'I know!' agreed Meiling. 'I've never experienced such thrills … well, except when Draco and I —'

'AHEM!' coughed Chibi Moon, who had finally managed to stand firmly on both legs.

Everyone turned to look at her, forgetting that the mysterious girl was still there.

'Who are you people?' Chibi Moon questioned cautiously.

'We were about to ask you the same,' Hermione inquired, eyeing her with interest.

'I am Super Sailor Star Chibi Moon, agent of love and justice, a pretty sailor soldier from Crystal Tokyo in the Cosmos. I've come to fight a great evil, which is affecting the entire universe.'

'I knew it!' shrieked Tomoyo as she shoved her camcorder in Chibi Moon's face.

Chibi Moon stared at her crossly before backing away.

'So … are you a witch?' asked Ron curiously.

'No …' Chibi Moon began, 'I prefer the term "Enchantress". I'm powered by the Moon.'

'Are you related to Sailor V?' squealed Tomoyo with overactive excitement.

Chibi Moon shook her head slowly. 'No …'

'Are you a _real _Sailor Senshi?'

Chibi Moon stared at her in bewilderment. 'Yes … I am a Sailor Fighter … but how did you —'

'Wow! A real sailor fighter! I've heard of them … people said they've seen them themselves,' Sakura gasped, staring at Chibi Moon in admiration.

Tomoyo nodded. 'But it's a rare sighting! Other people had rarely ever seen them. I've always believed they existed, protecting the world from evils that threaten the very world we dwell in. But if I know my Sailor V manga … she _is_ one.'

'Sailor V?' Hermione questioned.

'Yes! A Manga (Japanese comic book) created by a woman who said she's seen and knows their identities!' Tomoyo proclaimed, her eyes starrier than ever.

'All right, but how —'

'Is your real name Chibi Moon?' Tomoyo asked.

'Um … Tsukino (Small Lady) Chibiusa, but —'

'Ooh! That's a pretty name!' Hermione said.

'Okay … but how did you know about the Sailor —'

'BLOODY HELL!' hollered a mortified Ron.

Everyone stopped their interrogating and turned to see what had caused Ron to shout. In the distance stood Freeza. Except Freeza looked _very_ different. He stood, smiling drunkenly while waving to the bunch. It had to be how he looked that was most terrifying. Freeza was wearing a bright blond wig, a short pink dress while yielding a small leather purse. And for some odd reason, he smelt strongly of rum.

'H-He's wearing drag!' Ron stammered, as he looked him up and down with disgust.

'Wait a minute — is that my purse?' Tomoyo gasped.

'Is that my DRESS?' Sakura squeaked.

'IS THAT MY RUM?' Draco hollered, clamping his nose with his fingers. Everyone turned to stare at him, as he laughed 'joking!' Meiling promptly whacked Draco in the arm.

Ron whooped, 'Yes! Someone other than me!'

Freeza bit his fingernail as he fluttered his fake eyelashes shyly. 'Anyway, I would like to apologize for whatever trouble my father has caused. I would also like to thank you for helping me realize my true calling; fashion designing!'

Everyone stared at him with shock. He froze and instantly ogled Trunks. After at least a minute, he approached Trunks with a slow saunter. Softly he stroked Trunks' shoulder and whispered in his ear.

'Hello there, Trunks. I like your … _sword _…'

Trunks' face went blue as he stared in revulsion at the cross-dressed alien. Instantly, Trunks punched him in the face and then proceeded with an attack consisting of quick hand movements, which resulted in a fiery blast. When the smoke cleared, Freeza stood with only singed shreds of the dress, a hot pink brassiere and a face full of smeared mascara.

'Oh, dear me!' muttered the partially burnt Freeza as he tried to conceal himself with his hands.

'Let's … leave …' Harry muttered awkwardly, as the group began to walk away slowly.

But then he felt it. Trunks was sure he felt something smack his rear end. Turning sharply, there stood Freeza waving at him with the same sick, revolting grin. Thoroughly horror-struck, Trunks turned Super Saiyajin, lashed out his sword and with the blink of an eye Freeza was sliced into hundreds of tiny bits.

'Okay … that's weird …' Ron said, still appalled.

Syaoran nodded and muttered, 'How about we never speak of this ever again?'

With agreement they all uttered 'agreed' and turned on their way home.

* * *

_Thankyou For Reading We Met Again. Please make sure to visit www.enchanted.ca.tt to get the full stories and updates. Once Again, DO NOT copy or steal our fanfiction._


	10. Chapter 9: The Two Others

**Chapter 9: The Two Others**

They returned to the house along with Chibiusa, who Sakura and Tomoyo gleefully invited over. They all stood around her, staring at her intently. The only ones with the speculations of interrogation were Tomoyo, in a good-natured way of course, and Syaoran (who seemed to have the irritable notion of odd hair colour) and Trunks, who seemed to have his eyes glued to her.

'So,' began Syaoran, his arms folded firmly. 'Is your hair _naturally_ pink?'

Chibiusa's eyebrows knitted as she snapped, 'My hair isn't pink! It is a pale fuchsia!'

Meiling looked expressionless as she stated in a rude tone, 'It's pink.'

Something negative passed between Meiling and Chibiusa as they caught each other's eye for a moment. Tomoyo beamed and showed her arms full of Manga comics. 'This is my prestige "Sailor V" collection. Tell me, does she look familiar to you?'

Chibiusa looked away from Meiling and glanced at the comics in Tomoyo's arms. Her scarlet eyes widened slowly murmuring, 'Min-Minako …'

Tomoyo smiled brightly and nodded her head insistently. 'That is her normal name!' she exclaimed joyously, her eyes glittering like sapphires. 'That means that you all must really exist!' Ecstatically she bounced right in front of Chibiusa and extended a hand equipping a notebook and a pen. 'Can I have your autograph?'

Chibiusa looked bewildered before taking the pen, scribbling her name in katakana and handing the notebook back to Tomoyo who squealed with joy and bounced down the hallway to replace her precious notebook of signatures.

Everyone was now staring at Chibiusa with even more interest. Ron and Draco caught each other's eyes and grinned mischievously. Ron was staring at Chibiusa's face, whereas Draco was staring at some other "unmentionable" places. Chibiusa turned and glared at Draco. Something about her eyes reminded him of Meiling and he abruptly looked elsewhere.

Then she proceeded to cast an evil eye at Ron, but Hermione had already punched him in the back of the head, resulting in him rubbing his head gingerly and trying hard to sustain himself from looking at her.

Syaoran looked her up and down, and it seemed that the colour of her hair irritated him. Sakura, Hermione and Meiling laughed as they started in conversation with Chibiusa about where she came from and her special properties of magic.

Ron shuffled around the group of girls and stood beside Draco. Quietly he snickered, 'She's pretty good-looking, eh?'

Draco nodded as he smirked and continued checking her out, 'Yes, she certainly is something.'

Ron and Draco met each other's eye once again and grinned broadly. There were some things that they could agree on.

'She's also got a nice ass, if you look just there …' Draco pointed. '… Those jeans hug it perfectly. And that teeny skirt she was wearing, made it that much easier to get a glimpse of her _knickers_!'

Ron turned slowly and stared ahead. A goofy smile spread across his freckled face then he grinned stupid at Draco. 'You've got a point, Rat-face!' Ron chuckled and slapped Draco on the back. 'Heh! Rat-face! I like it!'

Draco heaved over from the force of the slap and pretended to laugh. But he rubbed his sore shoulder and out of the corner of his mouth muttered, 'Dickhead!'

Harry walked towards them, not taking his eyes off the pink-haired girl. 'What are you guys snickering about?'

Ron nodded his head towards the girl's back. Harry followed Ron's direction, and blanched. He gave the two a revolted look and walked over to the corner beside Trunks who too was watching Chibiusa, but perhaps not in such a perverted manner.

'She's pretty interesting, isn't she?' Trunks asked him absently.

Harry looked at him from the corner of his eye and nodded. 'I guess …'

Syaoran walked over and stood beside Harry but then quickly glared at Trunks.  
'When she's done telling her story, it's your turn, _Waldo_.'

Trunks looked at him in alarm then quickly returned watching the girls.

'Ooh! What an adorable cat!' squealed Sakura. She picked up the small grey-purple cat and cuddled it gently. The cat purred happily and rubbed its cheek against her own.

Chibiusa smiled proudly. 'Her name is Diana. She's my guardian.'

At that moment Tomoyo came zooming back into the room with her camera whirring. She pressed it up to Diana's face. 'Such a gorgeous cat guardian! Sakura also has a guardian, but he is a small cat with wings called Cerberus, but we call him Kero-chan!' she explained as Diana tried to get out of the camera's lens.

Chibiusa looked mildly interested and said, 'I wouldn't mind seeing him later. I didn't know others had guardians in this world as well.'

Diana's ears pricked at the word 'guardians'. 'Can he talk as well?' she asked curiously.

Sakura, Hermione, Meiling and Tomoyo all squealed in delight at how cute her high-pitched voice was and cuddled Diana who struggled to breath.

'Kero-chan!' Sakura called. 'There's someone to see you!'

There was a swishing sound and a blur of yellow. 'Is it Suppi-chan?' Kero cried hopefully. 'Suppi-chan —'

Diana and Kero stared at each other. Diana licked her lips, her eyes flashing. 'A mouse … how gracious.' Kero made an 'eep' sound before dashing out of the room. Diana plopped down from Sakura's arms and pranced after him. 'Here lunch, lunch!'

There was another swooshing sound and Chi-Chi came trampling into the room and jumped into Meiling's arms. 'You could call this my guardian,' Meiling said happily as she squeezed the puppy tightly.

Chibiusa smiled brightly. 'I supposed Kero-chan was that yellow winged creature that left just now?' she asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded and they all giggled.

'I was wondering, about how you mentioned Elios earlier,' Hermione started while stroking her chin. 'Is that a real Pegasus? I've read in one book, _Magical Myths and Mysteries_, that they only exist in dreams and not in the real world … I've only been acquainted with unicorns.'

'Well, if you'd like to know, why don't you ask him yourself?' Chibiusa said as she took out a golden bell with a heart-shaped handle, tipped with a crown and encrusted with rubies. 'Crystal Yell!' she called and there was a sudden shimmer of colourful light and a whinny of a horse.

Everyone stared at the centre of the room as standing there was a pure white horse with laboriously long wings, red eyes and a preened golden horn protruding from between its eyes. The Pegasus bowed its gallant head in respect and an ethereal voice spoke.

'Whatever you wish to ask, I will answer most happily.'

All the girls cried in awe and walked forward slowly.

'You're most welcome to pet me, if you wish,' the Pegasus said in its waiflike voice.

Chibiusa walked forward and initiated their welcome of petting the unicorn as she ran her hand gently down his mane. Her scarlet eyes became gentle as she whispered, 'Please address him as Elios, for he is a very special friend of mine.'

But just as Draco and Ron started to approach them, Chibiusa snapped her head towards them and glared threateningly. 'But Elios favours young maidens above any man or boy, as does the unicorn.'

Draco and Ron gulped and stepped away. Chibiusa passed a lazy eye over the other boys then turned away.

'Syaoran, come and see,' Sakura said happily, waving him over. Syaoran slowly walked forward. When Chibiusa didn't give him a bad glance, he proceeded to pat the Pegasus's head.

Harry was surprised to find Tomoyo walking to him. She smiled and asked him quietly, 'Why don't you come and see? He is a very beautiful creature.'

Harry glanced at the blond and redhead who glared at him with envy and followed Tomoyo.

Trunks stared helplessly. He too wanted to pet the Pegasus, and at the same time, wanted to know all he could about Chibiusa and her legacy of being one of those Sailor Fighters.

'Okay … well that's my story,' Chibiusa said with a tad of exhaustion. 'Elios must return to his home now.'

Chibiusa turned, kissed the Pegasus lightly on the nose and whispered a faint 'Aishiteru.' Pegasus then bowed his noble head to the Chibiusa and the other girls and then he backed up. His large wings closed around him and with a glimmer of light, he vanished.

Tomoyo sighed with disappointment as her camera made a slight clicking nose.

'Oh no! I'm out of film!' she said dramatically. 'I'll be right back!' She turned on her heels, raced up the many flights of stairs and out of view.

Chibiusa sighed wearily and collapsed on the sofa. Sakura smiled cheerfully before announcing, 'Hey! You can stay with us! And you can get the room with Meiling!'

Meiling gasped in horror before exchanging angry glances with Chibiusa. Sakura smiled nervously. Syaoran gave Meiling an understanding look as he passed an evil eye on Trunks whom, thanks to Sakura, he was forced to share a room with.

'Erm … do you have an extra pair of clothing?' Hermione asked, with attempt to break possible tension.

Chibiusa nodded slightly. 'Clothes aren't a problem.'

Draco exchanged a bemused expression with Ron.

Hermione promptly thumped him in the back of the head, which he rubbed once again.

Tomoyo had now come back down the stairs with her camcorder, and a new tape.

'Well, at least we all know each other now,' Sakura said as she squat onto the nearest floor cushion.

Syaoran smirked evilly as he glanced piercingly at Trunks, who flinched in fright.  
  
'No Sakura … we don't exactly know everyone.' He stared straight into Trunks' terror-struck eyes. 'Would you not agree, _Waldo_?'

* * *

Trunks glanced around the room, all eyes on him. He felt the sweat dribble down his forehead as he backed into a wall. He knew it would come to this. What had been thinking to become a Super Saiyajin? What had he been thinking to use ki blasts?

'What's wrong? Didn't expect us to find out your little secret?' Ron asked with a sinister smile as both he and Syaoran cornered him.

Trunks was about to answer yes, when suddenly he came to a realization. What did it matter if they knew? He knew their little secrets too!

'All right,' Trunks said seriously, as he moved away from the wall. 'I'll explain myself … if you explain _yourselves_.' Ron and Syaoran exchanged nervous glances. Trunks smiled at their look of panic. 'It's a long story. You better sit down.'

They all found a space to sit, be it the sofa or a zabuton.

'I'm not who I've said I was,' Trunks said seriously. 'And I haven't been entirely honest with you.'

Ron rolled his eyes and whispered, 'Duh'.

'My real name is Trunks Briefs.'

Chibiusa snorted with laughter. Everyone turned his or her heads to watch her as she continued laughing furiously, chortling and snorting, while holding her stomach. Ron, Syaoran and Draco tried to stifle their chuckles and Hermione, Meiling and Sakura glared at them.

Trunks blushed slightly and stared at his feet. He knew his name was a little silly, but he never was _entirely_ ashamed about it. However, for the first he actually felt embarrassed. For that moment, he wished he could run away and hide or be some one else. _Anyone_ else!

Tomoyo turned back to Trunks. 'Continue!' she said, glowing as she said it.

"Thank you…" muttered Trunks while he nodded slightly to Tomoyo. 'This is going to sound really strange but I'm not from this time… or place. I'm not from around here.'

'Obviously!' muttered Draco as he continued to laugh.

Taking a calming breath, Trunks continued. 'I am from the planet Earth in a separate galaxy. I arrived here when my mother built a time machine, which turned out to be a galaxy transportation device or something.'

'T-Tell us about Bra!' Ron howled as his face went red from laughing.

Trunks looked at him with alarm, wondering how he knew about his little sister.

'Bra is my two-year-old sister … how did —?' He stopped, his eyes darting to Chibiusa who was _still_ giggling uncontrollably.

'So, your parents aren't accountants or social workers?' Sakura asked quickly.

Trunks shook his head slowly. 'My mother is just an inventor and owner of the Capsule Corporation. Pretty much the biggest company on my planet.'

'Is everyone on your planet weird like you?' snickered Ron.

Trunks sighed again, 'If by weird, you mean strong, no. Most of them are like you. Except they're not exactly _wizards_.'

It only took a split second for them to all go entirely silent. Trunks chuckled within his head. _Good. _He thought. _ Now who's laughing?_ Seeing the room so silent and feeling content with himself, he decided to continue.

'The reason why I am the way I am, is because my father is a saiyajin. He was from a planet called Vegeta and they were mostly made up of a warrior race. They all have powers which far surpass those of an ordinary person.'

'Why did your hair go blond? Is that your natural colour?' Hermione questioned.

'Most saiyajins, with a great deal of training have the ability to power up to another level. It is known as Super Saiyajin. The stage you saw me in today was Super Saiyajin. And no. My natural colour is not blond, it is the way you see it now.'

'Purple!' coughed Ron from the crowd and Draco and Chibiusa began another round of derisive laughter.  
  
Trunks groaned under his breath, 'It's _lavender_.' 

'Do you live on Earth or Vegeta?' Tomoyo wondered, ignoring their outbursts.

'No, I was born on Earth and live on Earth. Anyway, Vegeta no longer exists. Freeza, the one you saw today (he shuddered as he thought about him) destroyed that planet many decades before I was born. There's only about 7 of us left. My father and my friend's father are full-blooded Saiyajins. The others including me are only ½ or ¼ blood.'

Chibiusa stared at him sceptically, while the guys continued their laughing.

'You're so cool!' exclaimed Sakura.

The girls began to bombard Trunks with questions.

'What's that attack you killed Freeza with called?'

'Are all saiyajins this hot?'

'Can you show me how to do that attack?'

'Who's Goten? Is he your friend? Is he hot too?'

'Can you do any other attacks like that?'

'Is your Earth like this one?'

'Can you set me up with your friend?'

Trunks waved his hands to calm them down.

'You know,' he started, 'I could show you the attack I used, but it might be easier if …'

'Yes?' Hermione inquired.

'If I … showed you how to fly.'

Syaoran's eyebrows shot up and disappeared under his fringe. 'Fly?'

Trunks nodded slowly. 'Yeah … using your Chi, your spiritual energy.' He turned and looked at Tomoyo and Meiling. 'You two could be at an advantage in battle to fly, since you don't seem to have magic.'

The two girls nodded eagerly.

Trunks smiled. 'All right, then! That's what I'll do!'

The next couple moments, ensued with Sakura showing both Chibiusa and Trunks the badges and silver brooches. Trunks took the blue badge and the sapphire incrusted brooch. Chibiusa took the pale fuchsia badge and brooch with pink diamonds. They gazed in awe at the beautiful insignias and then, in turn, asked the others about their mission as "Phoenix Fighters" and the legacy of Voldemort.

'Well,' sighed Tomoyo contentedly. 'It's been a long, cold, tiresome day. What do you say we get into the hot tub?'

Ron suddenly looked at Tomoyo in puzzlement. 'Huh? Hot tub?'

Meiling squealed as she applauded ecstatically. 'You have a hot tub?'

Tomoyo nodded and exchanged a glance with Sakura.

'Okay … can we go now?' Hermione asked.

Sakura scratched her head slightly. 'Uh, well yes. But we can't all go.'

Ron stared in confusion. 'What do you mean we can't all go?'

'Erm … girls and boys can't go in together. So …'

* * *

A girl had just come out of the sauna change room as the boys sat restlessly on the floor. The other girls had been coming out of the sauna, and the boys were eager since they were to go in next. It was Tomoyo who had come out first. She was fully changed, wearing a long pair of corduroy jeans and a felt sweater. 

'Ok everyone. You can get ready to go into the tub now. Perhaps you can get changed … but only one in the tub at a time, and at least four can be in the sauna.'

'All right, me now,' Draco said importantly, pushing the others out of the way.

'Oh no, you don't!' started Ron, shoving Draco roughly. 'You shouldn't go in at all! After all … _rats_ can't be in a hot tub!'

Harry shook his head, moved past Ron and also shoved Draco and grunted, 'Well, I'm the boy-who-lived, so I should be the boy-who-went-first! Move outta my way!'

Tomoyo smiled nervously. 'Well, maybe we should do this with alphabetical order,' she offered.

Draco smirked. 'That would be me!'

Tomoyo coughed dryly and continued, '… According to last name …'

Everyone froze. 'That would be _me_!' Trunks grinned cheerfully. 'So step away!'

He pushed them aside and headed to the change room. The girls all came out shortly, looking refreshed and calm. Tomoyo counted them all then she realized Chibiusa wasn't out yet.

'Oh dear!' she breathed and began to feel anxious. She couldn't go back in to get her because the boys were already there. She silently prayed that they wouldn't catch her leaving as they came.

* * *

The guys exchanged glances as they sat sweltering in the sauna. Harry glared furiously at his lap. 

'What's with you?' Ron sighed from across the room. His red hair pressed against his skin from the sweat, which soaked it.

Harry continued to stare at his lap but slowly spoke. 'Trunks.'

'Oh, yeah … he's such a nuisance!' Ron shouted. 'And who the heck names their kids after underwear?'

'Not to mention he's not even from this galaxy! I _knew_ there was something weird about him! Normal guys our age aren't that muscled without use of drugs!' Syaoran shouted from the change room, overhearing their conversation. 'Yeah … well he has a sister named Bra,' Draco smiled thoughtfully, 'I'd like to meet a girl named Bra … imagine what a girl named _Bra_ would look like?' 'Probably a whore,' sniffed Ron as he wiped sweat from his dripping forehead. 'Remember when his friend said she ran around nude?' 'That works for me! Think he'll fix me up with her?' Draco grinned hopefully as he folded his arms behind his head. 'Sure, why not Malfoy? But gee … I didn't know you had a thing for _toddlers_,' muttered a depressed Harry. 

'Wha?' Draco stared at him testily.

'DON'T YOU LISTEN, STUPID?' Ron shouted impatiently. 'DIDN'T YOU HEAR HIM SAY HIS SISTER IS TWO YEARS OLD?' Draco blushed slightly as uttered a small 'oh'. 'Well anyway, it isn't about his sister and not even really about him. I'm talking about Tomoyo. Why is it _he_ gets to go in first over the rest of us?' 'Yeah!' Draco chimed as he stared at him. 'Daidouji let him in first! He's got all those girls wrapped around his dumb-jock fingers! Did you see how Meiling went on about how "hot" he is?' Syaoran pounded a fist against the wall. He walked in from the change room and adjusted a towel around his waist. 'That guy is a real menace. We have to get back at him some how.' 'Well, he's in the shower now,' Ron then grinned maliciously. 'And I've got a plan …'

* * *

Trunks smiled broadly as he stood under the hot, steaming shower. It had been a long, cold day. He felt the frost roll away under the warm vapour. The water fell past his face, and down his neck, before trickling away into the drain. Sighing once again, he quickly turned the knobs and stepped out of the shower. Quickly he made to grab a towel from the towel rack. But then he realized that there were in fact no towels. 

Trunks groaned and decided to forget the use of a drying cloth. He headed to the nearby clothing rack where his jacket, shirt and pants were hanging. But then he realized something else. His clothes weren't there either. He scratched his head confusedly while looking around the change room. Where were his clothes? Trunks came to a startling realization. He was completely naked. _Oh Well,_ he thought with a shrug. _No one is even at the hot tub anyway. _

__ With another sigh Trunks made his way, through the swinging door and into the spa room. It was like an amazing fantasy, from some weird dream full of ultimate relaxation. The bordering floors were wooden, while the floors around the tub were tiled. At one corner there were several benches and there was a huge dock, which made it possible to view outside. Beside the tub was a large blind separating the sections. The area was dark (it being 7 at night), yet it was full of wafting mist and fog, but more of a tranquil type. It was abundant with the sweet, gentle smell of a mixture of essence, cinnamon and honey. But that alone was not what had enticed him to stare in awe at this wondrous room.

It was the inviting nature of the clean, tile floors, pure white fencing and petite, bubbling hot tub. The slight purr it made as the foam bubbled and popped seem to say, _'Come Trunks … bathe in my comfort. Bask in my bliss.'_As if under some mysterious spell, Trunks nodded and slowly approached the hot tub. He did not hesitate to step in. He shivered with pleasure from the sudden shock of the hot suds. With a grin, Trunks fully slid inside, splashes of water flying in all directions.

* * *

Chibiusa lay back in the tub, her eyes closed while lying comfortably on her side of the room. She smiled smugly as she playfully swirled the water with her index finger.

* * *

Trunks looked curiously at the tiny shelves, containing many bottles beside his tub. With an inquisitive state of mind, he reached out for the first bottle he could reach which read in bright, fancy pink letters: _'Ginseng Delight, made with ginseng tea root and Epsom salts, will enhance your chi, and make you content and desirable.'_With a huge grin of ecstasy, Trunks dumped half of the jar's contents into the water. Eagerly, he searched around on the shelf for more bottles of substances to enhance his bath. Eagerly, he uncapped the bottles and unloaded them one by one.

* * *

Suddenly, her eyes flung open. What was that noise? _A man?_ With alarm, Chibiusa made to grab a towel, but seemed to forget it as she leapt out of the tub with a splatter. Quickly she dashed to the screen, separating the guy's side and the girl's side. She opened a small portion of the blinds and noticed a silhouette of a muscular male. At first, she squinted, trying to see who it could possibly be, but when the moonlight hit his body on an angle, there was no mistaking the purple hair…blue eyes…and that stupid, arrogant grin. 

'What's _he_ doing here?' she gasped. Quickly, she felt around for some means of coverage and returned to viewing Trunks.

* * *

'Ahh …' The lavender-haired teen moaned with serenity as his head was leaned back over the edge of hot tub. He cracked his fingers and then folded his arms behind his head with another sigh. This was paradise! Trunks chortled to himself as he noticed his well-developed chest. He pretended to be Hercules as he proceeded to flexing his biceps. He chuckled again and then flexed in various poses. 

'Oh yeah … I am definitely sexy jock material …' he muttered jokingly with another laugh.

Then sighed, as he grew bored of his fooling around. With another curious raise of an eyebrow, he noticed a Walkman lying askew on the ground. He did not waste time wondering why it was there nor whose it was. Quickly, he snatched it up and placed the earpiece within his ear. For a moment, he heard the murmur of a non-working station. He promptly tuned it to a North American station, which seemed more interesting.

'Wassap Y'all? Welcome to all Hip-Hop, Rap and R&B Radio. This is a station broadcasting from da West Side of the US of A! Dats RII-ITE! Our next song is 'Right Thurr' by Chingy!'

Trunks, blank from the broadcast just sat and listened. He had to admit the song had good beat, although, he understood very little of it. He strained to comprehend a bit, as he tried to sing along: 'Figh Furr, Figh Furr … I fike fur kay fling hips walkin' and figh u fur figh furr …'

* * *

Chibiusa stared in confusion as she strained to recognize what he muttered, but then she realized it was simply gibberish. 

'He's a nutter!' she gasped with worry for her own safety. This was anything but a good first impression.

* * *

Trunks sighed. It was a beautiful night, several fireflies circled around the spaciousness in a flurry of glowing lights. Soon the song had ended. 

'Next we will be rappin' up the next couple minutes with Big Butts by Sir Mix-a-Lot.'

Trunks grinned happily. He had heard this song plenty of times.

'Finally,' he thought out loud, 'at least I can sing this!'

* * *

Just when she thought it couldn't get worse, having to hear about his personal thoughts and things she definitely was better off not knowing, he pleasantly started to sing, in a low, apparently tone-deaf voice. Chibiusa's eyes widened as she listened closely to the words. It was unlike any song she had ever heard and expected he was just making it up there and then. 

_'I like big butts and I can not lie y__ou other brothers can't deny t__hat when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waste a__nd a round thing in your face y__ou get sprung'_

Repulsed beyond reason, Chibiusa covered her mouth to conceal a gasp of bleak horror and aversion. But she continued to listen, as the song seemed to get more intense and leading to its highest peak.

_'Wanna pull up front __Cuz' you notice that butt was stuffed __Deep in the jeans she's wearing__I'm hooked and I can't stop staring__Oh, baby! I wanna get with ya __And take your picture __My homeboys tried to warn me__But with that butt you got __Me so horny!'_

Chibiusa blushed deeply and looked down at herself, her body wrapped snugly in a fresh yellow towel. Was he talking about her? Because she had noticed that some of the other boys had been staring at her strangely and she had been dressed in her jeans just before she and the other girls had entered the sauna. She knew she was fairly attractive, but could she be looked upon in such a perverse manner? She didn't know if she was supposed to feel flattered or simply horrified.

_'Ooh, rub all of that smooth skin, y__ou say you wanna get in my Benz? __Well use me, use me, cuz you ain't that average groupy!'_

Chibiusa suddenly caught a chill and rubbed her arms unconsciously. But the reminding of 'smooth skin' was daunting and she suddenly felt a rush of anger, replacing the inadequacy, the horror, the sickness she had felt before.Breathing deeply and furiously, she rose slowly from her seat in the sauna and turned slowly.

_'I've seen them dancin' __The hell with romancin'__She sweat, wet, got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette!'_

Chibiusa took a final deep breath and let out an eardrum-bursting shriek like a pink-haired Xena.

* * *

Trunks nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden eruption of vocals and pulled the earplugs out of his ears. He stood up swiftly and looked over the screen wall from where the scream had been resident. His insides seem to squelch and writhe together into a big squirming ball of discomfort. With flaring red eyes looming out of the many wafts of steam, with her pink hair up in a lose ponytail and her slender body hugged with a yellow towel was Chibiusa, her jaw clenched tightly. Her nostrils flared like that of a horse's, as she took deep, shuddering breaths, her chest heaved with anger and from the effort of the shriek. Trunks stared in awe, and then soon stared in terror. Chibiusa's hair came down from its lose ponytail and was a flurry around her as she radiated, her aura flaring violently like pink fire. She glared straight back at his face as she began to walk away. Trunks blinked in befuddlement. 

Several things ran through his mind. Why was she here and why was she mad? Then he wondered, how_ long _was she here? He felt an intense rush of humiliation. She heard him sing! He must have sounded like an idiot! He also wondered where she had disappeared to. Then he made a startling conclusion. She was coming around the screen! Then another thought seemed to smack him in the head. _He was completely naked!_

With a yelp of anxiety, Trunks zoomed around the sauna room in search of a towel. But there seemed to be no towels as he stood, frozen like a statue. He appeared numb, not moving out of apprehension.

With out further notice, she suddenly appeared around the corner screaming, 'You pervert! How d —'

But then her words seemed to squelch and die in her throat, with a sudden loss of breath. Her scarlet eyes widened, and her pupils seemed to shrink abruptly. Her face tinged blue as her mouth fell open. After several seconds of staring she shrieked a strident, 'Oh my God!'. She clasped her chest tightly, her eyes rolled back into her head and then she collapsed onto the ground, still and without movement. She had fainted, though it looked more like she had just died.

* * *

The three grinned with approval at what they had done. 

'Perfect!' Syaoran snickered now recapping his navy blue magic marker. 'This is a _classic_!'

'Well,' began Draco with a sneer, 'none of us can draw. But we can all agree that this one is great.'

Harry sighed. 'I suppose the eyes are good … but I think this is a stupid thing to do and Hermione will murder you, Ron.'

Ron rolled his eyes and said, 'Ree-lax, Potter. She'll at least be glad I got the enlargement charm right for once.'

'Well,' Draco drawled, clapping a hand onto his shoulder, 'I must admit, Weasel. You've proven to be not half as dumb as you look. Now. Where did you get this ingenious idea?'

Ron folded his arms feeling far too proud of himself to care about Draco's put-down.

'With brothers like Fred and George—picking up stuff like this is practically my hobby. I learn from the best.'

'Anyway,' began Syaoran eyeing his watch, 'we're running out of time. Let's get going. It's time for revenge!'

'Right!' They all exclaimed contentedly leaving the area with Harry trailing along desolately.

* * *

Trunks stared down at her motionless body in terror. Then he looked down at himself and back at her. HE WAS COMPLETELY NAKED! His face was beet red and he felt that sudden rush of cold sweat that came with shame. Did this really happen or was this some twisted, horrifying dream? He could not believe this was happening! He was going to _die_! How could he live on knowing that his first and only crush walked in on him in such an _exposed state_? 

He bit his lip nervously as he glanced around the room. How many other people must have seen them? What would he do now? Quickly he ran around the room, in the hunt of a towel, rag … _anything_ that could possibly shield him from further shame! And there, hanging up on a hook next to the door was a fluffy white towel. With a sigh of relief, Trunks snatched it up and wrapped it hastily around his waist. Finally, he had found some means of covering. But why had he not noticed it there before? Then he remembered Chibiusa.

Looking behind him with slight fright he slowly turned around to face her. Within his head, he conflicted with himself with what he should do. Should he walk away and avoid her for an eternity or go over and find out if she was okay?

The gentlemanly side of him took over as he fretfully crept over to her and fell to his knees. He felt the blush creep up his face again as he remembered that she had seen him nude. Now that he was face to face with her, he wished he had gone with his first instinct— to run away. He stared down at her face in a long adoring gaze. She was even more beautiful up close. Her rosy-coloured hair curled around her cheeks delicately. Her eyes where shut and tailed by her long faultless eyelashes. She was perfect, _living_ perfection. Everything about her. Even the way she looked as she slept … like a saintly, porcelain doll. _A faultless work of art, crafted by the hands of a god…_ Without a single warning, her eyes fluttered open.

Trunks gasped in surprise as she stared at the ceiling, and then at him. Her red eyes bored straight at him as if in question, while he simply stared back at her uncertain of the answer. But her innocent, tranquil appearance vanished as she sat bolt upright and backed away from him. She looked fearful and petrified as she gaped at him, looking him up and down to make sure he was no longer bare. Trunks' already beet red face seemed to only advance to a darker shade as he stared back at her terrified face.

'YOU! WH-WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHY WERE YOU SO-SO CLOSE TO ME?'

Trunks stared back in perplexity.

'I … uh … um … er … I wanted to make sure you were okay …' 

'OKAY? _OKAY_? YOU SICK BASTARD!' Trunks shook his head fanatically realizing that she had interoperated his last statement in a perverse way.

'No! I didn't mean —'

'You sick, sick bastard!' she repeated not letting him finish. Quickly she thrust out her right hand with her heart-tipped wand and cried, 'Pink Sugar Heart Attack!'

Trunks turned to run, and Chibiusa trailed after him. She aimed the wand at his behind and the heart shaped beams came from the wand and zapped him. Trunks ran at top speed into the men's change room with the pink magic feeling like miniature hot pricks through the towel.

'How do you like _your_ butt now?' Chibiusa screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood at the outside of the door, the _Big Butts_ song still in mind.Trunks smirked teasingly as he poked out his head from within the room.

'Well, it depends … you're the one who actually saw it. Why don't you tell me how _you_ liked my butt?'

Chibiusa quickly regained that horror filled gaze, as her face tinted red. 'You — You —!' Without bothering to finish, she gave up with a whimper of exasperation and stormed away.

Trunks, with a chuckle, sighed to himself wistfully. 'Ah, my cute, little Chibiusa … she's so adorable when she's angry.'

Trunks sighed to himself again as he turned around and began to walk down the hall, when suddenly he heard a low murmur and a snicker. Trunks' head jerked up suddenly as he stared straight ahead and noticed four figures shadowed against the wall.

'Oh shit …'

His eyes broadened with shock as he watched the figures approach him and then form into 3-dimensional people.

'So … _who's_ cute when they're angry?' asked Draco, a sinister grin creeping up the corners of his mouth. Ron was stifling a laugh as he stood beside a snickering Syaoran.

'She saw your arse, eh? Did she have a nightmare like your friend said people do after they have?'

Trunks avoided their stares, blushing slightly as he ignored them and walked into a stall. Ron, no longer able to conceal his laughter, burst out in it. Syaoran eyed the closed stall door with a sly smile.

'Hey, Briefs … hope you're not planning to change. It's not like you have any clothes to change _into_!'

Trunks stood awkwardly inside the cubicle taking in all they had said. It was true that he could not change. Where _had_ they put his clothes?

Trunks came out of the stall, trying to look casual as the water dripped from his wet hair and skin and into the soaked towel. He withdrew a breath and then eyed them with wavering calmness.

'Okay guys … this has gone far enough. Why don't we just end this little "game" of yours. Now, give me my clothes.'

At that moment Syaoran and Draco exchanged knowing glances and smirks while Ron howled with laughter. Harry stared down at his feet guiltily feeling ashamed to be there.

'Okay, okay. You're right. This has gone _way_ out of proportion,' Syaoran sighed with a shrug. 'We'll … let you have your clothes. They're on that rack over there.'

With a satisfied grin, Trunks nodded a thank you before grabbing up the bundle from the rack and re-entering the stall. From within, he could overhear Ron laughing harder and footsteps dispersing out the back door. Trunks shook his head pessimistically as he unravelled the bundle and slipped off the towel. He unfolded each article of clothing while checking off the items mentally as he placed them down. Shirt? Shirt. Pants? Pants. Jacket? Jacket. Underwear? …

_Underwear?_ Trunks looked around frantically and searched the floor to see if it had dropped. But it did not. In fact, it was nowhere to be found. Trunks groaned angrily, pounding his fists against the door as he swore under his breath. He should have known they would have done this to him!

Furiously, Trunks reached into his pocket and yanked out a tiny capsule, clicking it once. He chucked it onto the floor with a passion as it let out a tiny bang. On the floor appeared a neatly folded pair of underwear. Trunks picked it up and derided with thought. _So. Thought you bastards got me, huh? Bet you didn't count on me having extras!_

* * *

Chibiusa scampered shakily out the door and down the footpath. Still quite petrified, she hoped to go into her room and hide there. Maybe for a couple months until she could probably forget the horrendous event. She saw him _naked_! She saw _everything_! Reminiscing the same thing over and over within her head, she walked faster in hopes of getting there sooner. She wanted to escape! She wanted to erase the memory! But she could not … her mind would not let her. Why had she not left with the other girls? Why had she told them she wanted to stay longer? If she had only known …

At the back entrance, there stood the four girls; shivering violently in the cold weather. Someone turned their head, shouted and then ran over to her. The others followed Tomoyo as they ran up to Chibiusa with anxiety. Tomoyo's face appeared quite paler than usual, but her cheeks and ears were bright pink like the others.

'Chibiusa! Are you all right?'

The pink-haired girl nodded slowly even though she knew she was far from all right.

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura and then back at Chibiusa with concern.

'Are you sure? Did you … see someone in the sauna?'

Chibiusa felt her body spontaneously run cold and seize up. She wished so dearly that she had not asked her this question. She wished she could be in her room right now, away from all humanity. She gazed back at her in a trance, unable to reply.

'Oh no!' Hermione began with revulsion. 'Was it Draco? That's bound to be a ghastly sight!'

Chibiusa raised an eyebrow in mangled question, and in disgust remembering the blond and redhead and the gross way they stared at her earlier. Meiling glared icy daggers at Hermione.

'Well, it couldn't be redhead,' Meiling stated pointedly. 'I mean … there's probably not much to _see_, anyway …'

Hermione huffed angrily, muttering, 'You better not be talking about Ron!'

Tomoyo looked at Chibiusa's worried face with deepening concern.

'Well …' she began softly, 'who was it?'

As if on cue, a door flung open. With surprise, everyone looked towards the source of disturbance. There stood Trunks at the spa's exit, frozen in equal revelation. It appeared to go silent as his blue eyes met with Chibiusa's scarlet. Both their faces became crimson as they quickly broke eye contact. After a split second, Trunks dashed away, through the backdoor of the house, and out of sight.

Chibiusa turned to face the others, but her head was bowed to avoid their eyes.

Sakura gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. 'Did you see _Trunks_ in the sauna?'

Chibiusa did not bother to look up or answer. She was far too traumatized to respond.

'Oh my GOD! It was Trunks, wasn't it?' Meiling squealed.

With a slight fluster, Chibiusa looked up at her.

Sakura stared at her worriedly. 'He _was_ wearing something … at least a towel, right?'

Chibiusa stared at her. Her eyes were wide, her pupils unnaturally small. She did not have to answer with her voice. Her eyes told it all.

'Oh … _Oh my_!' Hermione gasped, covering her mouth.

Meiling's eyes seemed to widen, but not in anything near to dismay. It was more like hunger. The hungry yearning, which came with craving and anticipation. The thirst to know what was better off kept hidden and secret. Finally, she opened her mouth and shrieked with cheerful glee, 'WOW! I wish I were there! Is he all muscley and sexy under that jacket like you'd expect him to be?'

* * *

It did not take long for the reddened Chibiusa to storm away from them and into the house with the fury and rage that came with being asked horrific questions about a horrid boy whom she wished she had never crossed paths with. Not to mention that he/it was also within this house. She swore on her life she would never again go into the sauna. She sighed again as she walked aimlessly down the hallway until she came upon the bottom of the staircase. She _could_ go up and make a mad dash for her room. 

Possibly lock the door and never see the light of day. But then she decided it would be far too boring and anything but appropriate for a _princess_ to be confined to a room. She would not allow anyone…especially a mere alien …peasant-boy…_thing_… prevent her from being able to go wherever she chose! She had the right! So, with her nose high into the air, she continued on through the halls. Before she could do much else, she had come across a closed door.

On it, it read distinctly, 'The Phoenix Fighters' Drill Room — Authorized Personnel only. Sign, Courtesy of Deputy Hermione Granger.'

With a raised eyebrow and a curious mind, she opened it. The door revealed an amazingly spacious room she had never been in. It contained several dozen exercise machines, cross trainers, and punching bags. In one corner there were shelves bearing rows and rows of weights.

'Oh, I see you've found the Phoenix Fighter's recreation room,' came a small voice from behind her.

Chibiusa turned quickly to find a small yellow mouse-like creature with wings. He was known as Kero-chan, Diana's current target for lunch. With him flew three owls, one a snowy white, one grey and battered-looking, tawny small one. She raised her eyebrow again.

'They train here?' she asked curiously.

Kero nodded fervently. 'Yep, and you will be too … I presume that you need to … after that last fight, and that Underwear guy saving you and all. Well that's what I heard.'

'He didn't _save_ me, he-he pushed me out of the way,' Chibiusa spluttered, feeling indignant, starting to turn red. 'He ruined my chance at my first battle in years!' She nodded her head defiantly, pushed past the cluster of flying animals and slammed the door. She didn't want to be reminded by that … incident.

'By the way,' she said casually, opening the door a smidget. 'Have you seen Diana-chan?'

Kero looked scarce. He looked gingerly over his shoulder.

'Well, no. It's just that, your guardian is cute and all but …' he groaned uneasily. 'She has it in for all of us.'

Chibiusa giggled softly. Suddenly they heard a high-strangled screech and spun around to the source of the noise. Diana came hurtling around the corner and jumped instantly into Chibiusa's arms. There she huddled into a shivering ball, not noticing the four flying creatures around Chibiusa's head.

There were little yaps and Chi-Chi came stumbling around the corner and stopped at Chibiusa's feet. Then he lifted on his hind legs and whimpered.

'Looks like you've made a friend,' Chibiusa said thoughtfully.

Diana looked down at the Chihuahua fearfully. 'I-I never suspected a mortal animal to be so ferocious.'

'Not so _all-powerful_ are you, now?' Kero said mockingly.

Diana's large pink eyes shifted slowly and rested on the yellow stuffed animal. She sneered. 'Oh … you are so going to join me for lunch.'

Kero's eyes popped out of his head, then he gave an audible gasp, as the three owls gave frightened hoots and the four bumbled away in the air. Diana looked tediously down at Chi-Chi who continued to whine.

'This place is getting to be a farm,' Chibiusa sighed, rubbing Diana's head to comfort her.

'You don't know the half of it,' agreed Diana. 'It's impossible to catch the prey.'

'You just wait until Suppi gets here!' Kero called scarcely from around the corner. 'Then you'll be sorry for ever chasing us!' he yelped at Diana's glare. 'I wish Crookshanks could have come, too.'

'Males,' Diana said with a roll of her eyes. 'Speaking of which, have you checked out that _strapping_ purple-haired guy?'

'Lavender,' Chibiusa corrected her automatically. Then, realizing what she'd just did, blushed furiously.

Diana studied her mistress's face carefully. 'Do you … like him?'

Chibiusa shook her head furiously, denying it with all her worth. Her guardian continued to banter, so she dropped her to the ground hastily, which resulted in a typical cat-dog chase out of the hallway and elsewhere.

'Chi-Chi!' there came a girl's voice. Meiling appeared, followed shortly by Tomoyo.

'Hey! Kero mentioned that you found our "Drill Room",' Tomoyo said with a gentle smile. 'You know, I don't think we can just spend all this time training, staying at home and going out shopping.'

Meiling passed her a weary glance. 'Whatever do you mean by that?' she asked condescendingly, for she very much liked doing just that.

Tomoyo gave a rare smirk. 'I think we need to make sure we don't lag behind in our studies …' she sighed happily, clapping her hands together and giving Chibiusa an admirable look. 'You'll surely be an interest of the school, and you might even divert Sanrio from me …'

Chibiusa didn't like where this was heading. She hadn't attended school for … decades. She was also far older than she appeared, but still possessed the mindset of a 16-year-old. But she had never liked school. In fact, she'd loathed it. In the past she'd gone back to, people had made fun of her "pink" hair, which was actually a pale fuchsia. And she didn't know this "Sanrio" Tomoyo spoke off. This coming from her most obvious fan …

Meiling didn't look entirely enthusiastic about the camera-wielding girl's proclamation, either. 'Um … Tomoyo?'

'This'll be wonderful, come school!' Tomoyo sighed dreamily, her hands clasped on her cheeks, her eyes sparkling. 'Then we'll all be intelligent, enigmatic magical beings attending an ordinary school, with the others unsuspecting … and I'll be there to film it all!' and then came her infamous bout of Santa-mimicking. '_Ohohoho_!'

Meiling and Chibiusa, though seeming to have some sort of unspoken rivalry, exchanged uncertain glances.

'And not only that, but I'll also be able to design even more costumes than before!' Tomoyo squealed in delight, her eyes still star-struck. 'It'll be like Card Captor Sakura times 10!' and she laughed heartily. '_Ohohohohohoho_!'

* * *

Hermione organized a meeting for all the dwellers of the household. Everyone sat around in the chairs, looking anxious and some just plain scarce. Hermione stood up from her seat, cleared her throat and began.

'Well, everyone. It's been a fruitful month, with many … surprises, I assume … a lot of new and amazing discoveries,' she said intelligently, with a mild glance towards the two odd-colour-haired people of different worlds, who eyed her keenly. 'We must resume training, before the next battle ensues …'

Tomoyo coughed politely to gain the others' attention, stood up and bowed slightly. She smiled her gentle and pretty smile. 'I agree with Hermione. I also believe we need to think about a balance.' She smiled over at Hermione. 'We may be strong physically, but we need to start thinking intellectually.'

The boys all exchanged puzzled glances, then returned to her.

'I'm not, at all, stating that you are lacking intelligence,' Tomoyo assured them kindly. 'I just think that we can't have all these wonderful opportunities and waste the time lazing about … in other words, we need to start thinking about enrolling you in school.'

Ron, Draco, Syaoran and Trunks all choked at once, and Chibiusa and Meiling started a fit of hacking coughs. Sakura and Harry remained silent, looking up at Tomoyo thoughtfully.

'You mean, we'll enrol in a _Muggle_ school? In your grade?' Harry asked contemplatively.

All the boys looked sceptical.   
  
'But won't that mean we'll have to be, um, incognito for the _whole_ school year?' Trunks asked.

'And … does that mean we won't be able to use magic?' Ron asked, raising his hand as if they were in class.

'No!' retorted Draco. 'I will not lower myself to the standard of a Muggle!'

'Oh, I forgot to mention that you'll all be starting the 11th grade, because Sakura and I have already … well, excelled that year …' she sighed, looking at Harry thoughtfully. 'That means you'll have to pass the entrance exam if you want to get into that grade since most of you have never been to school.'

'I'm already 16, so I am rightfully in 11th,' Chibiusa stated importantly.

'And I'm a year older than all of you, I think,' Trunks said, sheepishly with consideration. 'So that means I'll have to start in 12th?' Meiling and Hermione looked wistfully over towards Trunks. He glanced away nervously as the other guys fixed him with a steady glare. Chibiusa snorted derisively.

Sakura grinned and turned to look at Hermione. 'You too?'

'Don't forget me,' Syaoran chided.

'Well I'm not going to do it!' Ron retorted, shooting up to his feet, towering over Hermione and Tomoyo who were still standing. 'I'm not going to a school with no magic!'

'I agree! I am far too important to dwell among those magicless fools!' Draco agreed pompously.

'_Magicless_ isn't a real word,' Syaoran said, folding his arms smugly. 'Gee, I guess you really do need to go to school, or pretty soon you'll be conversing in 100% Draco-endorsed language which is basic gobbledygook.'

Draco looked indignant at that statement. 'How dare you say that to a Malfoy —'

'That's so true! How dare he state you're a vain ass?' Ron asked candidly.

Meiling spat, 'You can't talk, Weasel! You need to get some knowledge to change that blank expression on your face!'

Ron went silent. Hermione came to her boyfriend's defence. 'Well, you're a whore! So shut up!'

Meiling and Hermione glared at one another.

'Well, anyway,' Tomoyo interrupted the lively chatter. 'Just to warn you that school isn't far away … so I believe you should all prepare for it.'

'Already done,' Hermione said, giving Meiling a smug look. 'So, shall we resume training before we become a bunch of inanimate couch-potatoes?'

'Inani-wha?' Ron asked thickly.

Everyone shook their heads, chuckling to themselves. Syaoran nudged Ron and by reflex, Ron nudged Draco. They all exchanged a "look" which practically meant that they'd make fun of "Underwear boy" at his own expense. And there was a feeling that passed between the three that told them that Chibiusa would play a part as well.

Harry frowned towards them, knowing their game. Trunks and the girls hadn't yet seen the underwear gag. He felt a little guilty, but for now he wondered. He hadn't spoken about how he felt about going to an ordinary school. He hadn't been to Muggle school since he was 10. But he'd always felt out of place there.

He remembered being bullied by his cousin Dudley and his buddies, he remembered having to climb the school roof and not come down the whole day, he remembered his endurance when Aunt Petunia had cut off all his hair but his fringe, and he'd grown it back in one night.

He didn't anticipate it. Even if this was Japan, and now he was a teenager, and though many things had happened to him in those past six years, he didn't anticipate it. He didn't know what to expect. What he worried about the most was not being able to exceed the entrance to be in 11th grade standard, and not being able to be with Tomoyo in the 12th. He worried he'd look stupid if he failed Mathematics, which he hadn't studied for so long.

'This'll be great,' Hermione laughed. She turned to a sour-faced Ron. 'It's all right, Ron … I'll help you prepare.'

Ron shrugged and hurried off with Syaoran and Draco to do something "productive". Hermione, Sakura, Meiling and Chibiusa went off to discuss their enrolment into certain classes, and Harry, Trunks and Tomoyo stayed sitting in the living room.

'It's not that hard to enter, is it, Tomoyo?' Trunks asked nervously, fidgeting with his hands.

Tomoyo tilted her head, smiling. 'Oh no, not if you're a wonder in all academics.'

Trunks suddenly looked calm and casual. 'Oh, that's good. I should be able to ace this,' he said confidently. He looked at Harry with an encouraging smile. 'What about you?'

Harry frowned slightly. 'I'm still thinking about it,' he said quietly, glancing at Tomoyo.

'Well, I'm off to, uh, train my membrane,' Trunks joked, receiving a disarming smile from Tomoyo, stood up and walked off.

Tomoyo rose from her seat and sat just beside Harry. She turned to him. 'Are you okay?'

Harry had to be honest, as he shook his head dejectedly. 'I'm … not sure if I'll be able to get in … I'm not particularly good with Maths … never have been.'

'You know,' Tomoyo said quietly, cocking her head. 'Sakura used to have trouble with Math, herself.'

Harry looked up at her in surprise. 'But Sakura's smart. In competition with Hermione, but not in boasting about it.'

They exchanged a wry smile. 'Yes, she's always been smart,' Tomoyo said. 'But she never put full commitment in Mathematics because she moved to Hogwarts.'

'I can relate to her,' Harry groaned. 'I probably should have done Arithmancy, since that involves numbers.'

Tomoyo giggled softly, but it was different from her usual giggle. It was sort of melodic, like a tiny glass bell. 'Well then, I think I can help you.' She winked, took one of his hands and squeezed it gently. 'I know Syaoran is a Math-Wiz. He could help you.'

Harry frowned, thinking. Syaoran had always seemed so wise, about a lot of things. Everything, except when it concerned competition for his love-interest.  
'I'll think about it,' he said earnestly.

Tomoyo nodded. 'Good. Now, would you like me to help you run over the compulsory classes we'll be having?'

* * *

_Thankyou For Reading We Met Again. Please make sure to visit www.enchanted.ca.tt to get the full stories and updates. Once Again, DO NOT copy or steal our fanfiction._


	11. Chapter 10: The Institute of Muggles

**Chapter 10: The Institute of Muggles**

Meiling woke up, a small yawn escaping her lips. Stretching as she sat upright, she thought about the extremely boring studying of the other day. She rubbed her eyes and stared absently at the ceiling. Yesterday was certainly a day worth fussing over. There was the morning encounter with King Cold, the afternoon in the sauna and the evening of finding out that she was going to Japanese high school. From her right, there came a soft groan. She turned, regarding the sleeping Chibiusa. She glared at her peaceful face. Her temper always seemed to flare in Chibiusa's presence, no matter what the situation. Sometimes she couldn't recall why, but she simply loathed everything about her; there was no questioning it.

It was true; Chibiusa was beautiful, though it sickened Meiling to admit it. Despite her _repulsive _hair colour, _distasteful_ sense of fashion (sailor outfit!), and poor intuition for noticing a proper male when appropriate (how could she not find Trunks desirable?), she still knew Chibiusa was what all guys wanted and who all girls wanted to be. She knew she would be instant competition at high school.

Meiling rolled her eyes, threw off the covers and got up from bed. She approached the dresser and observed herself in the mirror. 'Compete with this, Sailor Chibi Moocher,' she muttered confidently as she took up a brush and brushed her hair. After five minutes of primping she headed down to the kitchen. No one else was up as yet. Taking advantage of this, she helped herself to breakfast and made her way into the living room.

* * *

An awfully handsome youth gazed at himself in the mirror. Resonant, golden tresses framed his face in the tiny hand-mirror. Yes, it was true, he was handsome. Perfect and handsome. There was no fault in his stark complexion and his faultless teeth. He was flawless, an object worth beholding —

'Hey moron! You admiring yourself in that mirror again?' Ron scolded, clutching a can of spray paint and a wand.

Draco hid the mirror in a fluster. 'Wh-What are you talking about?' he stammered, smoothing out his "perfect" hair.

'You're wasting time,' grunted Syaoran as he climbed up the tree. 'We have to get this over with before everyone wakes up. You have the rope right?' He finally reached the highest branch of the tree.

Draco stared in silence for a moment before finally responding. 'Oh … I forgot it inside.'

With two groans from Syaoran and Ron, Draco hurried back inside.

* * *

Meiling was busy sipping her green tea, when there was a slam. Alarmed, she turned towards the entrance to find Draco, his clothes stained and dirty. She was about to ask him why he was so unkempt when her cousin and the redhead appeared behind him. Their smudged faces turned from giddiness to anxiousness. They grinned nervously, their arms folded behind their backs. It seemed rather suspicious, as they weren't generally "messy" boys.

'Oh, Meiling,' Draco began, rolling his silver eyes to the ceiling. 'What're you doing up at this time?'

'I should ask you the same,' she said, quirking an eyebrow.

'Well, it's none of your business,' Ron said shrewdly and began tugging the others' shirtsleeves. 'Come on, let's go and celebrate.'

'Syaoran,' Meiling said in a warning tone, something she had learned from her aunt, Yelan. It always had the same affect on her cousin, who was reminded ominously of his mother. It was times like this that she had to wonder why she'd ever thought she'd cared for him more than a brother. Syaoran turned to her, looking uneasy. 'What have you been doing?'

'We've just … been shovelling snow,' he answered.

'We have?' Ron asked thickly. Draco and Syaoran nudged him roughly, making him double over in pain.

'Don't mind him,' Draco said hastily. 'He's just an idiot.'

'True,' Meiling sniffed. 'Well, continue on your way.' She regarded them once more, beadily, before turning back to finish her breakfast. They were just stupid.

Shortly, the others woke up and came into the living room, sleepy-eyed and incoherent. Sakura mumbled her usual 'ohayo' between wake and sleep as she wandered to the television and clicked it on.

'This is crazy!' a reporter said, struggling with the sound of the helicopter that he rode in. The scene became a hawk's view, encircling the white roof of an elegant pent house. Then the scene changed to a dolly-camera shot of a large, bare, cherry blossom tree, with a gigantic pair of underwear stretched out between the dark branches. On it was big sparkling letters, boldly reading, "I AM TRUNKS BRIEFS, THE HOMOWHORE FREAK!" and beneath it was a poorly drawn rendition of Trunks. 'It actually appears to be giant underwear!'

'Yes, I can see that clearly!' said another reporter, standing in front of the tree, a microphone held to his mouth. 'And as you can see, it's created quite a spectacle.' There was a crowd of people around the reporter, peace-signing the camera, laughing and chattering excitedly about the sight in the tree.

Sakura sprang for the door. Everyone followed. It was all happening in their own front garden. The crowd and crew were there. They had to shield their eyes as a great wind blew about them, created from the helicopter that was attempting to land on the road in their street.

'Oh no! My garden!' Tomoyo cried, her dark hair flying behind her as she ran down into the thick of the crowd. 'You're trampling my flowers! They might appear dead (because it's winter) but that doesn't mean you can tread on them! Oh! Now they really _are_ dead!' She had little affect on the crowd, and Hermione pulled her back so that _she_ wouldn't get trodden on.

'This is private property!' Sakura yelled, waving her arms desperately. 'This is private property! Please go away!' But it was to no avail.

A reporter stood on the front lawn talking to an elderly neighbourhood man. The same one Trunks had seen watering his prized azalias days ago.

'Teenagers! Bah! Always up to no good! But I knew those two girls. Such _nice_ little girls. Always going to school and being nice and polite. But those boys came along and I don't know what's going on in this crazy neighbourhood anymore!'

Meiling wanted to scream, as all the boys were now roaring with laughter. So was Chibiusa. She felt a surge of anger, that of the deepest loathing. How _dare_ she! She must have done this! She couldn't take it anymore. She walked up and struck her hard across the cheek, leaving the pink-haired girl startled as she stormed towards the front door, left ajar in the rush.

Just as she entered, she bumped hard into someone's chest. She looked up to find Trunks, staring past her and out at the scene. His face went as pale as the stark sky they stood under. The crowd and reporters all stopped laughing at the tree and started advancing towards him, people pointing and shouting.

'Look! It's the guy on the underwear!'

'Whoa! Check out his hair!'

'Ha-ha! He really _is_ gay!'

Taking matters into her own hands, Meiling forced an immobile Trunks back through the doorway and called out to the others. 'Just leave it! Everyone get inside!'

They obeyed and scrambled inside, slamming the large glass-stained doors behind them just as the cameras began flashing. Ten teenagers tried to regain their bearings as they listened quietly to the banging, the banter, and the derision outside the house. They heard the roar of the helicopter above their heads.

'OK! Who is responsible for this!' Hermione cried shrilly, rounding on the boys already knowing the answer. 'How _dare_ you!' She looked at Syaoran and Draco. 'I didn't think you could be this immature!' Then she looked at Harry. 'And … least of all, you.' From all the stress, her eyes welled with tears as she glared at Ron, screaming, 'How Ron? How could you do this to him? It's one of the worst things you could do to humiliate a person!'

They remained silent. Meiling fumed silently as Chibiusa rubbed her cheek gingerly. Tomoyo's arms were full of her ruined flowers, and she looked up at Harry despairingly. He looked away in shame, feeling as though he had lost all her respect. Chibiusa stared at Trunks, hard, as if expecting something from him. Possibly a sign of weakness. He glanced at her but quickly looked away with a mild blush.

Sakura breathed deeply and stared seriously at Trunks. 'Are you alright?'

Of course he wasn't! He had only been there less than a week and already the entire _town_ was making fun of him and a super-sized pair of _his_ briefs was on TV news.

Ron fixed a sympathetic stare on Trunks. This was all his fault. This whole entire thing was all his idea. He wanted to maybe apologize. He felt horrible. Ron held his hand out to grasp a shoulder.

But Trunks inched away, narrowing his eyes, shaking his head. 'Look, you guys,' he said with a tone unfathomable, 'I don't wanna hear it, OK?' He shook his head slowly and walked away.

'Well, I hope you're all happy,' Meiling muttered bitterly, glaring at Draco and her cousin before walking away, everyone silenced in her wake.

* * *

Syaoran trudged down the hallway with Ron behind him. They were shocked at what they'd done. Syaoran felt worse and was ready to grovel if need be. He was such an idiot! If it weren't for the fact that he was staying at his girlfriend's home, he would have gladly punched a hole in the drywall! Ron on the other hand, glared at his feet as he headed towards Syaoran/Trunks' room. He didn't know it would get this far. He looked up to find the door open. There, they found Trunks inside, sitting at the edge of his bed, staring at the window, the curtains drawn so that it was partially dark in the room. He could still hear the helicopter faintly above them and the sounds of people making speculations on "the homo-whore". Quietly, Syaoran (Ron following behind him to back him up) entered and thought about what he was going to say. 'Trunks, I –'

'Well, it's obvious you really don't want me here,' Trunks said quietly, not looking at him. 'I don't think I really want to bother you much longer. Maybe I … maybe I should just go. Do you perhaps want me to give you back this badge before I do?'

Ron gasped. 'No!'

Trunks glanced at him distrustfully, 'Why? Because I am the source of your taunts and insults? Why must I stay and put up with that sort of treatment? Answer me that.'

Syaoran remained standing in the middle of the room, staring at Trunks with widened eyes. 'You just can't go. I … I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. We all are.' He ran a hand distractedly through his hair. 'It's not a good attitude. I'm really, really sorry.'  
  
Ron nodded fervently, hiding timidly behind Syaoran, 'Yes! Me too! We're so sorry!'

'No one is EVER sorry until they go too far.' Trunks stared at them fully, his eyes narrowed. 'But you've really got no idea, do you?' he snapped. 'You have absolutely no damned idea.' He stood up roughly and walked forward. 'I've had to deal with this sort of crap all my life. First, it's the hair, it's the looks, it's the striking difference, but it's never who I truly am!' He stopped before Syaoran, his jaw set, equate with his tone. 'No one ever judges me simply for who I am. It's always this same, foolish misconception.'

Syaoran felt a pang of guilt. He knew then that it wasn't Trunks' fault. None of it was. The girl's attraction to him was based not simply on looks but personality. He really was … a feeling guy. A human being … sort of. 'I understand,' he said quietly.

'No,' Trunks uttered, shaking his head, 'you don't.' He walked back and sat on the end of the bed, facing the curtained window. 'Please, just leave.'

Syaoran stared disparagingly at his back and exchanged a disheartened look with Ron. Grudgingly, they turned and walked, closing the door behind them. Syaoran's hands were stuffed roughly into his pockets as he kicked up the hall rug angrily. He wasn't going to let jealousy drive him to do stupid things again. Neither was Ron. It just made everyone miserable.

* * *

Chibiusa sat on the toilet seat, staring blurrily at her lap. Her cheek still stung and she continued to rub it until the skin had become raw. She didn't understand the pain she felt. Was she guilty for laughing? Was it Meiling's slap that had woken her from her derisiveness? Or maybe she feared that she too would be ridiculed for her hair colour. She didn't know. But all she knew was that she felt like crap. Everyone had been too wound up to notice that she had been struck, but she stayed in the bathroom all afternoon, for fear that they might ask what was wrong. She felt a burning dislike for Meiling, the girl with her own red eyes, the girl with her mother's hairstyle.

She took out her Crystal Bell. 'Pegasus …' she murmured. The bell glowed and an ethereal voice responded in a soft, comforting whisper. Chibiusa smiled tearfully and hugged it close to her heart. Sometimes she realized how vulnerable she really was. It didn't matter if she was over 1000 years of age, and although she'd finally grown into a young woman, she was still a child inside. 'Please stay with me, Elios,' she pleaded softly. He wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

The underwear incident was aired all over television for the next three days. Trunks still felt rather distanced, but the girls (except Chibiusa who couldn't care less) tried hard to keep his company and comfort him. The guys on the other hand had agreed to restrain themselves from their envious ways and decided they would try to be more accepting to Trunks. This had actually proved to be a lot more difficult than they originally thought. However, during that time they'd all kept rather quiet, talking about visiting the school once the media had died down. They needed to know if the others could attend there.

They traveled on the bus early in the morning, and arrived at school just around seven. Ron, Draco, Harry and Trunks stared in amazement at the school building. It was an elegant building of white and pewter, blending into the sky. It was a "muggle school". As they entered, they were amazed by the vast differences of the interiors. There were no dank, draft corridors or dormitories but linoleums floors and lockers. Trunks had never been inside a normal school, because he'd been home-schooled by his mother, Bulma, who coordinated between inventing and tutoring. They met with the principal to discuss attendance.

'It'd be a pleasure to have you at our school …' he said, eyeing the boy with the double-underwear name, who shrank in his chair. 'However, you'll need to fill out an entrance form and exam. And seeing as most of you have never actually attended school, we really need to be weary about where to put you.'

This wasn't particularly comforting, but if Tomoyo could get over her flower garden, then the lot of them could surely get over the apprehension and succeed!

'This dress-code is rather poor,' Draco muttered to Syaoran, who looked at him dully. They'd been given a sample of the school uniform and the curriculum.

'If it isn't velvet and silk, it's considered poorly by a Malfoy,' Harry derided, to which Ron laughed.

Draco sniffed indignantly.

'I really hope I pass,' Trunks muttered to Tomoyo, who walked beside him.

She cocked her head. 'You'll surely get in. You're rather bright.'

Trunks sighed. 'I guess …'

'Guraibenu! Guraibenu! Ohayo (Good Morning) Daidouji-sama, my queen, divinity, air, water and existence!'

Suddenly a boy with violent blue hair and swirly glasses popped up before them as they exited the office. He came before Tomoyo and praised her in a lispy, nasal voice.

'Oh, how lifted is the consecration of the gods to ever have created such a phenomenal faux pas as you! You are all existence's immaculate conception! Oh, how I worship you!'

'Kacheek-kun,' Tomoyo said politely, but uncertainly. The boy clutched her hands hungrily. Tomoyo began looking uncomfortable and tried withdrawing them. 'Um, please let go …'

'Hey,' Harry said, coming forward and quickly bringing an arm defensively around Tomoyo's shoulders. 'Don't touch her.'

The boy recoiled, adjusting his glasses. 'Who're you, oh be-speckled brethren?'

Harry maintained a calm composure. 'I'm, err, her boyfriend.' Tomoyo looked up at Harry with a surprised expression. He blushed deeply and continued, 'I just … don't think you should get too close.'

The boy looked affronted, and everyone felt queer as he sounded a nasal 'Eeee' of a battle cry. 'Alas I have met my equivalent! I shall proclaim the obstinate ambition which is to court the fair Daidouji-sama, of which no one could deserve in this duration of subsistence.' With that, he hurtled away.

Harry quickly withdrew his arm from her shoulders and looked away.

'Who the hell was that?' Ron asked, bewildered.

'Sanrio Kacheek,' Sakura said, her eyebrows raised. 'He's Tomoyo's most avid fan.'

'Ah, I see,' Ron muttered uncertainly.

Draco stared after Sanrio in befuddlement. 'Am I the only one who did not understand a single word he said?'

Hermione shook her head in awe. 'No. Even _I _don't get him.'

Pretending none of it had happened, they walked forward into the locker rooms, where they found Takashi, stowing belongings away in his locker. He slammed the locker door and looked up at them with a close-eye smile. 'Hey!'

'Yamazaki?' they all exclaimed at once, with the exception of the puzzled Trunks and Chibiusa.

Takashi came over excitedly, and shook their hands ecstatically. 'Wow … I remember you guys … Poofter (_that is your name right?_), The Guy With The Ring, Pin Ball … Blondie …' Takashi's eyes paused upon Trunks and Chibiusa.

Trunks glanced at the others helplessly and Chibiusa rubbed her arm shyly. 

'I don't believe we've … met …' Takashi said looking at them curiously, his partially closed eyes glued to their hair.

'This is Trunks Briefs and Chibiusa Tsukino!' Sakura introduced them.

Takashi nodded and grinned at them amusingly. 'Ah … Boxer-Boy and Mini-Bunny!' Takashi proclaimed, bestowing them with nicknames of their own. 'Hey, I'm Yamazaki Takashi, ex-class-president.'

'Ooh! You have a position for class president!' Hermione said excitedly. 'I must run for that …'

'Takashi-kun!' a girl called, appearing at Takashi's side from around the hall. Her hair was fastened into two thick braids and she smiled a girlish smile. 'Sakura!' she squealed and hugged both Sakura and Tomoyo. 'Tomoyo! It's been so long!'

Sakura hugged her back and then introduced the others. 'This is my boyfriend, Syaoran, and these are my friends from Hogwarts.'

Chiharu grinned gleefully, shaking their hands joyfully much like Takashi had minutes before.   
She paused abruptly once she saw Trunks and Chibiusa. 'Wow,' she said quietly. 'You look pretty local. Are you guys from England, too?'

Trunks and Chibiusa exchanged nervous looks and then looked back at Chiharu with a loss of words.

'Oh!' Sakura interrupted quickly. 'Chibiusa is from Tokyo. Trunks is from … Osaka!'

Chiharu nodded understandably, but seemed confused at the bizarre names. Soon afterwards, they were invited over to their table in the cafeteria, where they were introduced to about seven others, including Rika and Naoko. Rika was a pretty girl with chestnut hair framing her face and Naoko had short hair and round spectacles. Takashi made well to introduce Ron, Syaoran, Draco, Harry and Trunks to the three guys at the table. Soon there was a lively conversation concerning the school, the teachers, the extracurricular school activities and clubs. Takashi noticed Trunks, Draco and Ron looking rather estranged.

'So,' he began, a smirk creeping on his face, 'never been to a normal school, huh?'

The three exchanged looks of terror. Did he know about the magic?

'Well, I mean a Japanese school that isn't a boarding school. Don't worry. Sakura, told me all about it. With my advice, you'll fit right in. Well … except the accent thing. But don't worry, no one will _really_ notice. Hopefully.'

Draco raised an eyebrow at this. 'Accent thing?'

Takashi nodded fervently. 'Yes, you see, here at Seijou, people with foreign accents are considered social outcasts. Why, people may also beat you with metal rods because of your bad Japanese.'

Ron looked absolutely petrified, while Draco remained sceptical. He was not the least bit afraid of mere muggles. He had his wand on him. Let them attack. He was ready. Takashi took a sip of a can of something and then grinned at Trunks. He grabbed another can of soda from the centre of the table and handed it to him.

'Thanks,' Trunks muttered, taking a taste of it.

'So, Osaka,' he began evilly, 'have _you_ been to school?'

Trunks shook his head edgily. 'Home schooled.'

Takashi gave a look of disbelief. This would normally be an impossible expression to convey with closed eyes, but somehow, Takashi had found a way. 'Well, high school is fun. You learn a lot and you get to meet new people. It's great. Well aside from the …' he gulped, looked around and then whispered, 'the lockers.' Ron, Syaoran and Draco, immediately glanced over and began listening in on the conversation. 

'The lockers?' Trunks asked, staring straight at him.

'Yes. Well, you know. The things you store stuff in,' Takashi said as he took another sip out of his can.

'I know what a locker is but I meant, what about them?'

'Oh _that_.' Takashi stopped drinking, placed the can and looked at them seriously. 'Well, I shouldn't be telling you this …' he said lowering his voice. 'But legend has it that an evil wizard cursed this school _long_ ago. He had many loyal followers who worked together with him to obstruct justice and rebel against the administration.'

Harry immediately nudged Ron who gave him a knowing glance. _Voldemort?_

'One day a _good_ wizard came along and banished him to hell. Now he and his followers haunt this school to this very day … as demons.'

Ron nearly jumped out of his seat and Syaoran's eyes seemed to pop. Takashi took a swig of his drink and then continued, 'Oh yeah. It's true. They, you know, dwell in the lockers of unsuspecting victims. Then you open it to get your fifth period textbooks, and when you least expect it … WHAM!'

Ron suddenly let out a yelp and Trunks subconsciously crushed the can of soda in his hand, allowing all of its contents to burst out onto the table. Chiharu and the other girls looked over suddenly, at the soaked Trunks and then at Takashi casually sipping his drink. Chiharu ambled over bitterly and smacked him in the back of the head. Takashi immediately choked. 

'He's lying,' she sighed, giving him a distasteful look. 'He does this _all_ the time.'

Takashi cleared his throat then chuckled. 'Yeah, I am … but I had you guys going, didn't I?'

The guys stared at him in shock before, fidgeting awkwardly and rubbing the backs of their heads.

'Yes, well, I knew that he's was lying the whole time,' Draco said pompously. 'Rubbish. _Locker demons_.'

Ron stared at Draco with a look of caution. 'Quiet! They'll … beat you with rods if you talk like that!'

Chiharu looked at him with astonishment. 'No! That's not true! TAKASHI!' She then proceeded by strangling Takashi by the neck, while he laughed with mirth, as if he was used to it.

Trunks sighed and dabbed the fluid with paper towels. The girls giggled and cooed, and he was certain some of them had been staring at him for a disturbingly prolonged period of time. In a strange way, but not exactly in mockery.

After the slight scuffle, they were all sitting and chatting once again. Soon they were exchanging timetables and discussing courses, both vocational and academic. Meiling had been rambling on to Chiharu and the others with how worried she was about the Languages course when suddenly all the girls (besides Hermione, Meiling and Chibiusa) went completely silent and their eyes fell upon someone who entered the room. There stood a short girl. She had a large, picture perfect smile; large ocean-blue eyes and long semi-curly blonde hair falling just bellow her shoulders. She was simply the essence of cuteness.

Chiharu rolled her eyes. 'It's _her_.'

Ron and Draco gawked at her, but were bumped roughly by Hermione and Meiling.

The girl smiled gleefully, waving before skipping over to them. 'Hey everyone!' she said in a voice so sugary, it could have caused cavities.

'Oh hello, Daffodil,' Sakura giggled nervously. 'How are you today?'

'Peachy!' she replied over-eccentrically, flashing that million-dollar smile. 'Hope to see you girls on the squad this year. Cheering isn't the same without you!'

Sakura smiled awkwardly as Chiharu glared.

'Oh, we'll be there!' Naoko replied, giving a peace sign gesture.

Daffodil smiled before passing an eye over Trunks. Her eyes widened in amazement. 'Wow. You're cute. New?'

Trunks blushed slightly and stared down at his feet. 'Yeah.'

Suavely, she handed him a piece of paper and winked. 'Hey, call me. We can use strong guys like you on the American football team.'

And then she was off, with another wink and a peace gesture, like Naoko's. Chiharu turned on Trunks with a scowl. 'You're not going to actually call her, are you?'

Trunks looked at her suddenly, and then his eyes darted between her and Chibiusa. 'Of course not!' he replied, hoping Chibiusa had heard him, but she didn't give him the least bit notice.

Suddenly one of the guys, Smee spoke up. 'Whoa! You got Daffodil's phone number!'

'Wow!' another, Fondu, exclaimed. 'She never gives it out just to anyone!'

'Hmph!' Chiharu shook her head. 'Hanna Daffodil. That girl's got some nerve.'

'What's wrong with her?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Nothing! That's just it!' Naoko exclaimed dejectedly. 'She's cute, adorable, vivacious and popular.'

'And she's a complete airhead outside of school,' Rika mentioned quietly, surprising everyone because she hadn't spoken much. 'But somehow, she manages to get good grades in just about everything.'

'The Phenomenal Blonde Complex,' Naoko said, smiling jadedly.

'Everyone just loves sweet little _Daffodil_—she's a singer, head cheerleader, top in _all_ classes except maybe mathematics … but that's okay because all the boys just _love_ widdle Daffi-chan!' Chiharu began in an irritable tone, as if repeating something she had heard someone else say. 'Rich curly hair, the colour of the famed daffodil; large crystal blue eyes, like the sky; unnaturally perfect teeth … I tell you. Just being friends with her gets you in. With the in-crowd, that is.'

Chibiusa and Meiling's heads shot up, their eyes, starry and wide. 'The … in-crowd?'

* * *

Soon school began. Sakura and Tomoyo hurried to their homeroom as the others went to their special room with "freshmen" to take their entrance exam, which involved excerpts of Japanese, mathematics, science, social studies and English. Chibiusa passed in everything except didn't do entirely well in Japanese, Hermione didn't do very well in Japanese and social studies, Syaoran was wonderful with everything but Japanese, as he confused it with Mandarin, and social studies. Meiling blew languages pretty badly, Harry did amazingly well except in Japanese and social studies and Ron and Draco barely passed anything, but cheated by using magic to pass Japanese when no one was looking. Trunks was fairly confident in everything, but was notified that he did horribly in one of them. While the others were sorted into their classes and were allowed to leave for the day, he was left behind to go see the school counsellor.

* * *

_Thankyou For Reading We Met Again. Please make sure to visit www.enchanted.ca.tt to get the full stories and updates. Once Again, DO NOT copy or steal our fanfiction._


	12. Chapter 11: The Troublous Threesome

**Chapter 11: The Troublous Threesome**

Mulling into an unusual silence, the group decided to go for a walk to Tomoeda Park. It was a mild sort of place, which enabled coherent thoughts and little distraction. There was a giant "King Penguin" slide, a set of swings and a seesaw. Sakura could remember vividly, all the things that had occurred in this playground. She'd captured several Cards there, she'd faced the Final Judgment against Eriol there. All the memories came and went through her mind like a procession of pictures in a slideshow. She sighed softly and sat down on one of the swings, and stared down at the sand beneath her feet. Syaoran came behind her and gently, began to push her, making her swing softly.

'It'll be very interesting here,' she listened to Hermione say happily as she spoke with Ron, Chibiusa, Tomoyo and Harry. 'I would love to try campaigning for class president.'

'Of course _you_ would,' Ron derided, folding his arms. 'But I'm not so certain about not using magic.'

'It'll be good practice for incognito,' Tomoyo said thoughtfully, regarding Harry.

'That'd be good,' Harry agreed quietly. He and Tomoyo had been unusually awkward around each other during lunch. Perhaps it was from what had happened with Sanrio Kacheek that morning.

'Hmph,' was all Ron said.

'What sort of things are you doing as extracurricular?' Hermione asked Tomoyo.

'I'm performing in the choir this year,' Tomoyo said.

'You sing?' Chibiusa asked curiously.

'Yes, you're amazing!' Hermione giggled. 'You must show Harry and the others some time.'

Tomoyo glanced at Harry and smiled shyly. 'Oh, and Sakura will be partaking in the cheerleading squad and the track-team. She's an exceptional runner.'

'Ooh!' Meiling came away from her conversation with Draco and looked at Tomoyo with stars in her eyes. 'Cheerleading? I must try for that!'

Chibiusa barged in. 'Yes! So will I!'

The two glared at one another.

'Of course _you_ would,' Ron muttered again but to Meiling this time.

'Well, I'm certainly looking forward to cheerleading,' Draco interjected, slyly.

Meiling hit him playfully on the arm, as the others gave him looks of suspicion and disgust.

'Well, I was thinking of joining the basketball team,' Ron said, trying to grab their attention.

'Do you have any idea what it's about?' Hermione asked. Ron rolled his eyes up towards the pale sky and shrugged his shoulders. Hermione rolled hers and sighed. 'Well, it's certainly not Quidditch, Ron!'

'I'll research!' Ron snapped, looking desolate.

'I'd love to see that,' Draco sniffed, Meiling nodding in agreement.

'Same goes for you two,' Hermione hissed at Draco and Meiling, who glared in response.

'Now, now,' Tomoyo came between them, the peacemaker, 'there's no need to quarrel.' She turned to Harry. 'So, what would you like to join?'

'I'm really … not too sure,' Harry shrugged.

'Oh,' Tomoyo said and smiled, 'I'll help you look for some possibilities, if you'd like.'

'Hey, do you think I could join the cheerleading squad?' Draco piped up. They all stared at him blankly and then started laughing loudly. He went pink in the face and scowled, folding his arms gruffly. 'Ever seen Bring It On?' he demanded. 'It could happen!'

They all stopped laughing and gawked at him.

'That's a muggle film,' Harry said slowly.

Draco changed from red to pink, unable to reply.

'Well,' Ron said, whistling as he raised his eyebrows. 'You are rather feminine. Wonder what you'd look like in a skirt.'

The group began chuckling and bantering among themselves.

Sakura thought about cheerleading. She'd had some trouble getting back into the gist of gymnastics after she'd left Hogwarts. By then, Daffodil had become the head cheerleader. Although the girl was generally friendly, she'd given Sakura hard time in joining the squad. She'd been like poison honey. She didn't blame Chiharu and the others for showing some discreet form of jealousy, or perhaps dislike.

Syaoran leaned forward and rested his chin on Sakura's shoulder, as she held onto the ropes. Woken from her thoughts, she glanced at him and grinned. 'So you're in the track-team,' he teased and pecked her on the cheek. 'You are quite an athlete.'

'Will you try for the track team as well?' she asked curiously.

He chuckled and nodded. 'Yeah. Probably soccer, too. Takashi already plays.'

'First-name terms, already?'

'Yep,' he sighed gingerly. 'The guy's so charismatic, it's impossible to avoid instant friendship.'

'You seem to find his stories fairly realistic,' Sakura teased. 'How're you handling Japan?'

'It's the best,' he replied. 'Because you're with me.'

She turned to him and met his gaze. She really cared for him. It was the most amazing feeling, knowing love … they leaned forward and kissed softly. The others stopped their bantering to regard them, when out of nowhere; Kero had flown from out of Sakura's book bag gasping for air. Everyone gasped and looked at Kero.

'Kero-chan!' Sakura yelped looking at her winged guardian in alarm, 'What were you doing in there?'

Kero giggled nervously and muttered, 'I was hiding from the beast cat. Kinda…got trapped though. It's rather stuffy in there.'  
  
Everyone exchanged bemused glances, but before anyone could comment there was a sudden loud "BANG!" 

* * *

Trunks waited quietly in the room, listening to the faint ticking of the clock on the wall. He had walked down not too long before, room 231. He hadn't the slightest clue what he had failed since he was absolutely a genius. It wasn't long before a woman with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a shawl and high heels, walked into the room and looked at Trunks with a smile.

'Hello there,' she greeted humbly as she approached her desk, sat down and placed her coffee mug onto it. 'How are you today?'

Trunks waved back casually with a nod. 'Hey. I'm well, thanks. Yourself?'

'Good,' she said, organizing some things on her desk, and reading off a paper. 'Briefs Trunks?'

Trunks nodded again and stared at her uncertainly. He expected her to laugh or lecture him saying, _"Come on, are you kidding? Real people aren't named 'Trunks'!" or "Hey, you're the guy from the news, right?"_

Rather she regained her mild composure, folded her arms and looked up at him.

'Do you know why you are here?' she asked, looking at him with a mellow gaze.

Trunks shook his head 'no'.

'Trunks, we have gotten your results for the entrance exam,' she explained while regarding some sort of document.

What could possibly be the problem? He was ingenious! Was it that his brilliance was too great for high school and maybe they wanted him in College? At this thought, Trunks slouched down into a relaxed position on the chair and nodded for her to go on with a bodacious smile. The counsellor shook her head slowly, wiping her forehead and then looking at him again. 

'I'm truly concerned. How can a intelligent boy such as yourself who gets 102% in mathematics get a _0.1% in social studies and astronomic science_?'

Trunks' slumped body shot upright, his arms slamming downwards, his hands clutching the arm rests tightly. 'W-What! NO! I FAILED?'

The counsellor sighed. 'Yes, I'm afraid. Beyond failed. In fact, I have never seen such pitiable a mark in my whole career.'

Trunks gaped at her, mortified.

'These answers are quite outlandish. Name the planets in the solar system. Your answer: _What solar system? _Name 5 planets. Your answer: _Earth, Vegeta, Arlia, Namek and_…**_Freeza_**_?_' The woman looked hysterical. 'Here's another. Explain the theory of continental drift: _There are no such things as continents. _Explain our flag and how it earned its title: _The flag has a red circle dot-thing, which symbolizes the eternal flow of blood amongst its people_.' She looked up at Trunks strangely. 'Interesting speculation, but the flag is called _Hinomaru_, _the Rising Sun. _Everyone knows that!'

Trunks shrunk in his seat. Wow. He had forgotten all about social studies. He hadn't a single hint of a clue about the country, planet or even the whole galaxy all together! He was such an idiot!

She shook her head slowly and stuffed the test paper back into her desk. 'What are we going to do with you?' she muttered before the phone rung. She answered it and asked him to wait. Trunks was devastated and also dying to know what the others were up to.

* * *

A sudden screen of smoke swept before them. Two evil laughs were heard from within the smoke and two shadows came into view: the shadows of a young man and a woman.

'Prepare for trouble!' the woman's voice cried.

'… And make it double!' the man's voice called.

The smoke wafted above the man and the woman's shadows and they were made visible. They wore strange uniforms of white, black elbow-gloves and knee-boots with a bold pink letter 'R' slapped on their chests. The man had violet hair hanging below the ears and the lady's hair was a garish pink that slicked back over her head and spread out at least a metre behind her. The woman started and the man always followed. With each new sentence, they struck a different, ridiculous pose.

'TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVISTATION!'

'TO UNITE ALL PEOPLE WITHIN OUR NATION!'

'TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE!'

'TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE!'

'JESSIE!' The woman winked.

'JAMES!' The "man" flexed an arm.

'TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!'

'SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!'

Suddenly, a white cat-like creature jumped between them and squawked loudly in a heavy New Yorker accent: 'MEOWTH! THAT'S RIGHT!'

Everyone went silent. They all stared at each other in confusion. Then the man named James, and the woman named Jessie, ended their odd poses and gawped at the Phoenix fighters.

Draco cleared his throat and placed his hands on his hips.   
  
'Team Who?'

The cat-like creature that was supposedly Meowth stomped forward on bloated paws, its bulging eyes narrowed, it squawked, 'Team Rocket! You moron!'

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'What the hell are _you?_'

Syaoran glared at him. 'That's my line!'

'Hand over your Pokémon!' Jessie said as she eyed Kero.

'What? Why would we have _Pacman_? Hey, isn't that an arcade game?' Ron asked loudly.

Three people walked up through the crowd of Phoenix Fighters. A boy with dark hair and eyes stepped in front of everyone and turned to look at them. 'You mean Po-Ké-Mon. It means pocket monster!'

'Who the hell are you?' Syaoran asked smugly, folding his arms while giving Draco an oblique gaze.

The young man folded his arms to match Syaoran. 'Ash Ketchum.'

'You call that a name?' Draco exclaimed.

Ron muttered, 'Draco Malfoy is a pretty weird name so I wouldn't be talking if I were you.'

Draco gave him a disdainful look, 'Oh yeah? I suppose you think _Weasley_ isn't a weird name?'

'No…' began Ron with a self-righteous look, 'but I'm not talking.'

Syaoran nodded in agreement, 'Actually, that is a pretty lame name. I mean, what is an _'Ash Ketchum'_?? Is that some sort of odd pun?' 

Ash sighed wearily, ignoring Ron. 'Look … it's an American dubbed version … what do you want _us_ to do?'

The two other people walked on either side of Ash Ketchum. The girl had red hair and aqua eyes and the boy had black spiky hair and squinted eyes that reminded them of Takashi.

'I'm Misty Waterflower, but please call me Kasumi,' she said pleasantly and bowed politely. As she raised her head, her eyes shifted to Ash and whispered, 'Unlike some people, I support the original Japanese version of our show. Right, _Satoshi_?'

Kasumi stuck her tongue out at Satoshi who returned it with a raw smile. There seemed to be some chemistry going on between them.

The tallest boy with spiky hair placed a hand on his chest and grinned friendlily. 'I'm Brock Harrison, or you can call me Takeshi, because that was my name before our show was dubbed.' Takeshi turned and looked at the girls. His face suddenly went from tan to maroon, and he smiled idiotically. 'Hey there … you ladies are … hot!'

Chibiusa winced and looked revolted. She fiddled with the Crystal Bell at her waist, prepared to come to the girl's defence. But after one more glimpse of that distasteful stare of his, she was backing away in disgust. 'Ugh! What are you? _Horny_?_'_

Meiling stepped behind Tomoyo and Sakura. 'Eww! … take you and your … _self _… else where!'

Ron stared at Satoshi in puzzlement. 'Lemme get this straight, A Pokémon, or whatever you call it … is a _pocket_ monster?'

Kasumi drew a deep breath and answered for Satoshi. 'Yeah, pretty much. It's simple really. We spend 4 long seasons of many brainless episodes walking through countless cities with like, 1 million nurse Joys and Officer Jennys that are all cousins. We go and capture Pokémon and confine them into these little red and white balls. Actually, it's amusing that our parents would leave a girl and two guys alone to fend for themselves against countless potentially dangerous beasts with incredibly stupid names. Then we battle them for our own pleasure and win cheap plastic badges. In the end you can be called a Pokémon master or trainer and we never go to school or get a proper education but we're still very intelligent.' She started panting for a moment after finally catching her breath.

Everyone went silent for a moment.

'That is SUCH a waste of time!' Ron cried.

Kasumi smiled sheepishly. 'Well, it's over 200 episodes and there are about four corny movies. We gotta fill it up _somehow_.'

Tomoyo looked paler than usual. 'Oh, my goodness! Isn't that animal abuse? You _confine_ them in balls?'

Hermione nodded thoughtfully and frowned. '_Is_ it humanly possible for there to be _that_ many cousins all in the same profession, all twins and _exactly_ alike in every imaginable way?'

It went silent once again.

Kasumi turned and looked at Ron. 'Hey there, I'm Kasumi … so you're a redhead too?'

Ron smiled and nodded. The two started having a completely unrelated conversation about red hair.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, she had finished her phone call and hung up. Some kid with bullying problems had been truant and their parents were demanding his whereabouts.

Sighing wearily, the woman jotted something down and considered Trunks once more.

'Well, where were we? Ah, yes. The principal and I have discussed your test results. We do not know what to do with you, but you certainly can not go in the intended grade 12.'

Trunks groaned. _Great. So much for being a genius._

'Now, we have made a compromise which we hope you would be comfortable with. We will allow you in 11th grade standard, but only if you promise to try harder. This never happens usually. Once a student fails any part of the entrance exam, he or she would not be accepted here. You are only being allowed because you did so phenomenally well in everything else.'

Trunks' heart lightened.

'If you improve well enough, you will go on to your appropriate grade.'

Trunks beamed. He hoped badly that he would get a class with his fellow Phoenix Fighters. At least maybe Harry, Meiling or Hermione since they seemed to like him.

* * *

Satoshi growled impatiently and turned to Team Rocket. 'Okay, Team Rocket, give it up!'

James held the back of his hand to his forehead and dramatically announced, 'Oh, good lord! It's that brat _again_!'

A chubby yellow mouse-like creature with a lightning bolt shaped tail and black-tipped ears leapt onto Satoshi's shoulder and blinked its large black eyes and squeaked, 'Pikachu.'

Satoshi bared his teeth, pointed his right finger at them and yelled, 'Pikachu! Thunder Shock!'

Meowth rolled its bulbous eyes and squawked, 'Does this _ever _get old? It's funny how they do this every time, and half the time we're still unprepared.'

Pikachu hurled a current of electricity at the three villains. They were engulfed by yellow light but it suddenly repelled and fizzled out. The villains laughed mockingly, a pain for the ears to hear. After they'd had their laugh, they groaned.

'Sorry … but our clothes are made of rubber … it doesn't conduct electricity,' James muttered and leant his head on his hand.

Harry made a funny face. 'Yeah, obviously. Who _didn't_ know that?'

Satoshi blushed with embarrassment. Obviously he didn't.

'My goodness!' Tomoyo gasped, her hands on her cheeks. 'Rubber is _so _out of style!'

Kasumi turned to Satoshi with a worried look. 'Sorry, Satoshi, but I left my Pokéballs at home and togepi disappeared on our way here.'

'What the hell?' Ron spluttered in amazement. 'There's _POKÉBALLS_ now?'

'Where are _your_ Pokémon?' Taskeshi asked Draco.

'We don't have any, you dumbass!' Draco yelled, flinging his arms in the air.

'Hmm, what kind is that?' Satoshi asked curiously, pointing at Kero.

Kero folded his little arms and smirked. 'I'm no Pokémon.' Then he struck a pose. 'I am Cerberus, protector and guardian of the Sakura book!'

Satoshi nodded, his mouth hanging open. 'Wow … how very odd. Are you a water type or fire type?'

The Phoenix Fighters groaned irritably.

Kero's beady eyes blinked in confusion, '..Type?'

Satoshi whirled around and beamed at Takeshi and Kasumi. '_And_ it talks!'

Angered, Kero, enveloping himself in his wings, revealed itself in its true form. Cerberos spat, breathing yellow flames as he said it, 'I'm not an IT!'

Satoshi backed up looking amazed and Kasumi ooed and awed. 'Oh my gosh! Did you see that? It evolved, Ash! I mean, Satoshi.'

Satoshi quickly got out some device from within his pocket, 'This is the coolest one yet! And it isn't listed in my Pokédex! I'd beat Gary–I mean, Shigeru, for sure now and then I can continue on my journey as Pokémon MASTER!'

Kasumi and Takeshi exchanged excited looks, 'Maybe you should capture it!'

Takeshi went on with a grin, 'Yes! And thereafter, I can make it Pokémon food!'

Fatigued, Cerberos returned to his normal form and declared he was going back to sleep in Sakura's bag while Ron went on an enormous fit over another term beginning with "poke".

Team Rocket had overheard their conversation and huddled together and whispered among themselves. 'Hear that? It's a Cerberos! I never heard of that one before! And it talks just like meowth!'

'It must be really rare then!' Jessie said and laughed.

'Let's get it!' Meowth squawked. They stood up again and took proud fighting stances.

'Enough stalling! Hand over your Pokémon! That Cerberos is rare, so I want it!' Jessie cried, pointing at Kero who muttered under his breath and shook his head at their ignorance.

'We don't have any bloody Pokémon!' Ron roared angrily. 'Get the point?'

'TEAM ROCKET, YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY POKÉMON!' Satoshi quickly got out a red and white Pokéball, flipped his cap backwards and then threw the ball.

'PIDGEOTTO! I CHOOSE YOU!'

A bird-like creature appeared out from the ball and began preening its feathers.  
  
'Pidgetto! I want you to...uh...' Satoshi paused in thought. He scratched his head, a blank look on his face. '...to... um...'

After what seemed like 20 minutes, someone spoke up.  
  
'Uh...Satoshi...' Takeshi said, sweat-dropping as he continued, 'You don't know _why_ you picked Pidgeotto do you?'  
  
Satoshi sighed and nodded slowly. Both Takeshi and Kasumi fell over anime-style.

By then, Pidgeotto had flown away, nearly crapping on Satoshi's head while doing so.  
  
'Whoa. It's never done that before...' muttered Kasumi staring at the ascended Pokémon. 

* * *

Sakura, who had been hiding from Takeshi the entire time, walked up to them. She looked down and noticed Pikachu. She picked it up and hugged it tightly. Pikachu purred in delight. 

'Awe, how cute! What is it? A rabbit?' She opened her eyes and stared over at Meowth. 'A cat?'

Meowth's eyes widened, 'Whaa — cat? What are you talking about?'

Sakura squealed in alarm and hid behind Syaoran, Pikachu still in her arms. 'It-It can talk!'

Harry shrugged. 'Maybe it's something Hagrid never showed us during Care of Magical Creatures.'

'What's rabbit?' Kasumi asked curiously.

'It could be a bunny, all the same,' Harry muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

'Wha? What's a bunny?' Kasumi asked.

Chibiusa ignored her and said seriously, 'I've been wondering, too … what _is_ that thing, anyway?'

'Pikachu,' Satoshi said, not looking at her.

Meiling crossed her eyes. 'That's a weird name for it … so, what is it?'

'Pikachu,' Satoshi said, not looking at Meiling either.

Meiling chuckled, her left eye twitching agitatedly as she said, 'Yes, I_ know_ that is what you named it. But really, what is it?'

'PIKACHU!' Satoshi hollered, wheeling around and glaring at them. 'It is called a _Pikachu_!'

'Sheesh!' Meiling sighed, looking taken aback, 'I just asked what it was...you don't have to be _rude_ about it!'

Team Rocket was seething. 'Hand your damn Pokémon over!' Jessie shrieked, her long red-pink hair coming out of its slick gelled-back style and coming out over her face in frizzes. James was whining like a lost puppy and Meowth was gaping at nothing.

'Oh, cripes!' Hermione snapped angrily, 'Enough with this Pokémon rubbish!'

James raised his head and muttered, 'Go … Wheezing! … Poison Gas …'

A purple hideous, two-faced levitating ball floated from behind James's head and opened its mouths as a noxious mustard-coloured substance started to seep out of them.

Hermione whipped out her wand and cried, _'Wingardium Leviosa!'_

Team Rocket felt a light sensation and started to float up in the air.

'What the–?' Jessie started to say.

James was becoming hysterical, his eyes bubbling with tears. 'Jessie! They magicked us! This can't be! You said that magic doesn't even exist!'

'I could be wrong!' Jessie snarled.

Meowth and James frowned at each other and glared at Jessie. 'You lied?'

Then as they rose higher and higher into the air, they started to whimper and hold onto each

other tightly. Then they were thrown magically away, their united scream fading as they said, '_Team rocket is slowly drifting into the air agaaaaain…!' _And faded away with a twinkle of a distant star.

'You ridded of the Pratty Pair!' Ron gazed at Hermione adoringly. 'Hermione, my love, you're my _hero_!'

Hermione blushed and looked away. 'Ron …'

Everyone whooped and awarded each other with high-fives. Though it was joyous, Syaoran said, 'I still say they were a waste! We could of had a _real_ fight!'

'I don't think we've _ever_ had a real fight,' Draco scoffed amusingly. 'First it's some over-eccentric gay lizard and now a team of demented idiots!'

Harry nodded in agreement with them both and said calmly, 'Dumbledore said that Lady Karasu was supposed to be stronger than Volde—I mean _You-Know-Who_. But I mean … if this is what she sent … this mightn't be difficult after all.' Harry turned and grinned at Ron and Draco.

'That's good. We won't be needing pretty-boy Trunksie anymore!' Draco commended.

They heard footsteps approaching and everyone turned to see Trunks strutting up to them. He half-smiled casually, rubbing the back of his head. 'Hey guys, I failed geography. So what'd I miss?'

Kasumi suddenly looked like she was dreaming, her cheeks tinged, and her eyes sparkling. She staggered forward and gazed at Trunks. 'H-Hi …'

Trunks smiled awkwardly, knowing where this was going to lead. 'Uh, hey …'

Misty smiled dopily then suddenly passed out. Trunks stared down at her, looking embarrassed.

'Hello, ladies …' Takeshi was still gawking at and trying to impress the girls who fearfully backed away together into a little clump. He slurred on with corny pickup lines, which undoubtedly were failing. 'I've lost my number, could I have yours?'

Syaoran tiptoed behind him and knocked Takeshi out with a quick karate chop to his head. Takeshi let out a moan and collapsed hard onto the ground. Out cold. Hermione, Meiling and Tomoyo thanked Syaoran appreciatively and Sakura let go of Pikachu who plodded back to Satoshi and hopped onto his shoulder.

Sakura gasped, 'Syaoran!'

Syaoran smiled at her innocently. 'Well, what else could I have done?'

'Don't worry, it's all right,' Satoshi muttered and took the collars of his companions. 'I'll drag 'em off.'

And he did. They all watched as Satoshi dragged unconscious and flustered Takeshi and Kasumi with Pikachu perched on his shoulder over the horizon and into an orange and red sunset. It looked like a cliché ending scene of a romance movie. Then suddenly, they were gone.

Harry shuffled his shoe. 'Yeah … _anyway _…'

Meiling tossed her raven ponytails and said sulkily, 'That was such a misuse of time!'

'I know!' Hermione cried irately. 'I missed all my favourite programs on telie! _Days Of Our Lives _… _Friends_… _Frasier_!'

Everyone went silent.

'_Days Of Our Lives_?' Sakura asked bemusedly.

Hermione shook her head to dismiss the question. 'Never mind.'

Syaoran stepped in front of them all and held his hands out. 'For the sake of our reputation, let's _never_ speak of this again!'

Everyone nodded his or her heads and each placed one hand over the other, making a hand stack in oath. 'Agreed.'

Trunks had placed his hand on top of Chibiusa's. He smiled suavely. She turned up her nose and withdrew her hand quickly, not paying him any further attention. Trunks grimaced and moped all the way back to the penthouse.

* * *

Glaring into the distance of a darkened lair, she sat on her throne.

'You pathetic, brainless clods!' she hissed so vehemently, that the room seemed to tremble from her flaring aura.

The woman, man and cat before her bowed their heads, huddling together in fear.

'We're sorry, Karasu-sama!'

The woman glared at them, before sticking out a long, gnarled finger at them. 'Out! Out of my sight, before I destroy you!'

The three minions scampered out of sight, the woman growling contemptuously.

'Enter Madoushi!' she bellowed, as someone entered.

Madoushi, the water sorceress glided before them, a look of iniquity on her face as she bowed gracefully.

'I'm not done with the Phoenix Fighters yet,' Lady Karasu muttered stroking her chin and observing the red-eyed skull, 'Be wariest young Potter and Kinomoto. Death is just at your doorstep.'

* * *

  
  
**This is the End!  
** _Thankyou For Reading We Met Again.  
I dunno what you guys thought of this, so review if you want. Uh, no flames please, but constructive critisism is welcome.  
I hope you guys liked WMA. I know this story had a tendancy to drag on but that's only because there's alot of explaining, introductions etc.   
Rachael and I will hopefully try to write more soon.  
_

_Please make sure to visit www.enchanted.ca.tt to get the full stories and updates. There you can get a link to the sequel when it is posted.   
Once Again, We Do Not Own CCS/HP/Sailor M/DBZ/ ETC, but __DO NOT copy or steal our fanfiction._


End file.
